Acute
by Saaraa
Summary: Seorang detektif idealis dan kriminal antagonis ditaruh dalam satu atap./"Sebentar, Kondo-san, ini tidak masuk akal!"/Si pemuda yang surai peraknya selembut bulu domba tendang sudut bibir dan buka suara, "Anjing pemerintah yang setia, hm."/"Kalau begitu, Acute Project, resmi dimulai."[(Prolog) Detective! Toshiro x Criminal! Gintoki, romance, drama, modern!AU, FIN!]
1. Prolog

Hijikata Toshiro mengerjapkan pelupuk. Sepasang iris sebiru samudra dalam belum beralih dari sosok lelaki di hadapan. Fokus atensi masilah entitas bersurai perak dengan iris serupa darah kental yang menetes satu-satu dari ujung luka.

"Toshi, ini misi rahasia dari atasan. Aku perlu kau mengawasi sekaligus merehabilitasinya. Untuk rincinya …"

Suara Kondo Isao memudar, seolah gendang telinga itu tak lagi sudi menangkap bunyi. Toshiro tidak memberi perhatian akan eksplanasi yang diberikan sepenuh hati. Bahkan rokok yang telah tersulut lidah api kini dihiraukan. Serpihan abunya jatuh bebas ikuti gravitasi, melabuh pada pualam seputih susu.

Sebab ia tak bisa beralih dari sosok lelaki yang seumur dengannya. Serupa _albino_–sang lelaki bersurai perak yang tampaknya selembut bulu domba. Serta, netra darah yang telak tabrak menghujam iris samudra dalamnya begitu berani, nihil keraguan, juga dipenuhi determinasi.

_Cantik. _

.

.

.

Ah–Toshiro baru sadar bahwa ini betulan di luar rasionalitas. Melalui bahu, ekor mata melirik sang kriminal yang menaruh diri di atas sofanya dengan keterlaluan rileks. Lalu, ponsel itu masih di sisi telinga dan Toshiro kembali menghela napas entah untuk kali ke berapa.

"Sebentar, Kondo-san, maksudku," Toshiro siap mengulang meski ini hanyalah repetisi dari apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Dalam hati merutuk diri sendiri sebab tidak memerhatikan esensi rapat tadi siang. "Sakata Gintoki adalah kriminal kelas A. Kalau pun ia harus direhabilitasi dan diawasi, tidak seharusnya itu dilakukan di rumahku, bukan?"

**"Tapi, atasan sudah memutuskan demikian, Toshi. Mereka punya ekspektasi padamu karena prestasimu."**

Toshiro memijit pelipis. "Ya Tuhan, aku hanya seorang detektif. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, atau terjadi sesuatu pada _orang lain_ karena dia, aku yang akan disalahkan. Ayolah, Kondo-san!"

_Dan ini tidak masuk akal!_

Toshiro baru saja ingin berkata seperti itu bila ia ingat; tak ada yang masuk akal bahkan mengenai hidupnya.

**"Maaf sekali, Toshi. Hal ini tidak bisa dinegosiasi. Untuk sekarang, coba dulu kaulakukan, ya?"**

Ada pertimbangan sesaat dalam kepala si surai gagak. Sebab seberapa kali pun argumen dinyatakan, tak akan ada perbedaan kentara akan hasil dan keputusan akhir. Maka, Toshiro mengempas napas pelan, mengangguk, dan jawaban diberikan setengah hati, "Baiklah. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi."

_Beep._

"Anjing pemerintah yang setia, hm."

Saat timbre alto berkumandang penuh nada malas juga sindiran yang kentara, Toshiro mendelik. Namun kiriman tatapan beringas tak merubah senyum jahil yang berfungsi sebagai hinaan dan hiburan akan ketidakberdayaan si iris samudra dalam.

_Oh, hidupku._

.

"Apa itu Hijikata-san?"

Isao menoleh. Sumber suara ialah sang bawahan loyal pemilik helai cokelat keruh dan iris _vermillion_. Lelaki itu mengangguk, mengernyit. Tentu ada serbuan rasa khawatir dalam hati. Okita Sougo mendengus pendek, lalu mengibaskan tangan.

"Tenang saja, Kondo-san. Kalau Hijikata _Konoyaro_ itu memang tidak mampu, projek ini tidak akan dijalankan."

"Kau benar, Sougo," ujar Isao, lalu mengulas senyum. "Aku harus lebih percaya padanya."

Sasaki Isaburo yang juga hadir dalam ruangan kubus itu tertawa kecil. Lelaki paruh baya dengan monokel belum beralih dari ponselnya.

"Maaf sampai meminjam bawahanmu untuk eksperimen ini, ya, Kondo-_Keibu-ho*_."

Isao mengangguk. "Yah, bagaimana pun ini permintaan Tokugawa Shige Shige-_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_*. Lagipula, benar, aku yakin Toshi bisa mengatasinya."

Imai Nobume mengangkat sebelah lengan. Tindakan itu dilakukan dalam merebut perhatian dan sukses pada nyatanya. Maka, sang gadis di umur dewasanya dengan surai biru baja membuka suara, "Aku selaku _Keibu_* akan terus mengawasi dan memfasilitasi Hijikata-san dalam tugasnya."

Pernyataan serta sumpah yang dipastikan akan terlaksana. Bibir itu mengukir senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang, _Acute Project_ resmi dilaksanakan."

.

.

.

**Prolog **

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

* * *

**A/N** :

*_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan: __Commissioner General_.

*_Keibu_: _Chief Inspector_.

*_Keibu-ho: Inspector._

_Hey_-_hoo_~! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Saaraa yang sangat mencintai **HijiGin** :D

Jadi, ini adalah fanfiksi _multi-chapter_ saya yang baru. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya, ya. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat ini jadi panjang, tapi lihatlah nanti (XD). Jadi, untuk pembukaan dan penjelasan singkat, _acute_ berarti _(__of a bad, difficult, or unwelcome situation or phenomenon) present or experienced to a severe or intense degree_. Intinya, _acute_ adalah kondisi yang buruk, tidak diinginkan, parah, jelek, dan lain-lain. _You guys could guess why I give that kind of title_, _right_ ;)

Lalu, saya memakai pangkat kepolisian Jepang zaman modern. Intinya, pangkat Sougo dan Toshiro sama, _p__olice sergeant_ (_Junsa-buchō_), sementara Isao 1 tingkat di atasnya, _Keibu-ho_, baru setelah itu Nobume, (_Keibu_) dan paling atas Sasaki (_Keishi_). Pangkat ini masih dalam lingkup kepolisian lokal. Sementara Shige Shige saya buat menjadi _government official _yang tingkatnya nasional dan pangkatnya paling tinggi. Intinya di sini Shige Shige adalah Kepala Kepolisian Jepang.

Saya tidak akan banyak mengungkit pangkat dan masalah politik. Karena bagaimana pun, kisah ini berfokus akan romansa dan drama antara Hijikata Toshiro dan Sakata Gintoki, hehe. Hanya, saya memberi rincian tentang pangkat untuk mempertegas _who in charge_ saja.

Semoga cerita ini membuat kalian senang dan tertarik, ya. _So_, _see you on the next chapter_!


	2. Arc I : Troublemaker

_Gratak–_

_–trakk!_

Pelupuk itu buru-buru terangkat. Biru samudra menampakkan diri pada buana. Retina diserbu cahaya mendadak, Toshiro mengernyit. Berikutnya untuk cari akar perkara dan suara gaduh pada pagi hari, sang lelaki bersurai obsidian bangkit dari kasur, melangkahkan tungkai ke dapur.

"Ada a–"

Belum sempat suarakan tanda tanya, iris biru bergulir ke bawah, mendapati gelas cokelat kusam yang telah pecah bersetai-setai, menjelma fraksi. Toshiro mengerang dramatis.

Sementara sang pemilik iris darah mengedarkan bola matanya ke arah lain, tak siap bertemu pandangan sarat intimidasi dan hasrat membunuh sekaligus tampak frutrasi.

"Uh, maaf."

Toshiro memijit pelipis.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc I** – Troublemaker

* * *

Hijikata Toshiro ialah seorang detektif andal serta kompeten. Terkadang ia tak mengasah logika untuk mengendus kriminal. Nalar juga instingnya bekerja lebih dari cukup dan hal itu terbukti kala dua hari lalu, ia dan Sougo meringkus seorang pembunuh berantai dengan panggilan _Shiroyasha_.

Ini apa yang Toshiro ingat. Hari itu awal musim dingin ketika butir salju belum sudi turun menyentuh permukaan bumi. Diam di angkasa dan membungkus diri di antara gumpalan awan yang berarak ke sana dan ke mari.

Setelah menilik kasus selama setengah dekade terakhir, ikuti firasat, dan persempit area pencarian, lelaki bersurai perak ditemukan di sudut gang kecil, pengap, gelap, dan tampak begitu nista. Napasnya menderu akibat suhu yang rendah. Gurat luka tertoreh di seluk beluk tubuh. Likuid pekat berbau amis merembes dari balik fabriknya.

Toshiro dan Sougo tahu pasti soal pembunuhan aristokrat yang terjadi hari sebelumnya. Juga, data bahwa korban pembunuhan itu sempat melukai lawannya dengan senjata tajam dengan maksud pertahanan diri. Tanpa ragu, sepasang kawan dalam kepolisian itu menyeret sang kriminal ke kantor kepolisian pusat.

Sasaki Isaburo adalah orang pertama yang memberikan apresiasi, meski bagi Toshiro–tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Kerja bagus, Hijikata-san. Untuk sekarang, _Shiroyasha_ sudah diobati. Lima sampai enam jam lagi mungkin ia akan sadar."

Isaburo mengangkat lengan. Tanda pengenal waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan dijadikannya sebagai acuan jadwal. Selanjutnya, Isaburo kembali berkata, "Saat _Shiroyasha_ sadar, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu. Datanglah ke ruang rapat pukul 2 siang, Hijikata-san. Aku juga memanggil kolega-mu, Okita Sougo, Kondo-_Keibu-ho_, dan bawahanku, Nobume."

Toshiro menurut. Sebab bila atasan telah bertitah, maka ia cukup ikuti perintah. Oleh sebab itu, kala matahari tengah menjulang tinggi dan menantang di birunya cakrawala, di sinilah ia, bersama Okita Sougo, Kondo Isao, Sasaki Isaburo, Imai Nobume, dan sang kriminal–Sakata Gintoki.

Toshiro melirik melalui ekot mata. Secara singkat, ia telah mendengar penjelasan Isao mengenai topik rapat tadi. Lelaki itu memang cocok bersanding dengan adjektiva–cantik. Toshiro tidak mengelak akan itu. Surai perak, bulu mata abu, iris darah terang.

"Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan tujuan _meeting_ ini," Nobume berdiri dari kursinya. Si gadis bersurai biru baja melampirkan berkas akan data. "Langsung saja pada intinya. Sakata Gintoki-san adalah kriminal kelas A yang telah membunuh persis 20 orang dan seluruh korbannya adalah bangsawan kelas atas yang mayoritas memiliki relasi dengan pemerintahan. _Government officials_ sudah ribut dan ingin menjatuhkan hukuman mati secepatnya, meski pengadilan belum dilaksanakan."

Proyektor dinyalakan. Visual akan manusia yang tercabik dengan tak manusiawi tampak. Kebengisan disajikan tanpa pemanis. Sougo hanya diam, memerhatikan. Iris delima tidak bergerak dari layar. Toshiro menautkan alis. Gintoki merotasi bola mata, mengusap tengkuk.

"Jadi, Sakata Gintoki-san, kami kepolisian hanya mengharapkan kerja sama dari Anda yang terbaik agar Anda tidak dieksekusi tanpa pemikiran matang. Tentu saja, bahkan Anda bisa diberi pengampunan dan hanya menjalankan masa tahanan paling lama seumur hidup."

"Jadi?" Gintoki kali ini menengadah. Menatap kelereng biru Nobume. Tajam serta berbahaya. Impresi yang tak pernah lepas darinya sejak kali pertama mereka melihat si kriminal. "Apa yang kalian mau aku lakukan?"

"Sederhana, Sakata-san," ujar Isaburo. "Perintah ini turun langsung dari Tokugawa Shige Shige-_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_."

Telinga Gintoki menegak. Ia membetulkan duduknya dan Isao sadar akan hal itu. Tanda bahwa pria itu mulai menaruh kesungguhan dalam sediakan pendengarannya.

"Beliau ingin melaksanakan projek eksperimen sosial yang digunakan untuk mengambil keputusan soal kriminal ke depannya. Detailnya tidak akan kujelaskan. Tugas kalian–Hijikata Toshiro-san dan Sakata Gintoki-san–simpel sekali. Kalian hanya perlu tinggal dalam satu rumah untuk 3 bulan ke depan."

Toshiro mengangkat alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Untuk direkam datanya," sahut Nobume. "Penelitian ini pada dasarnya untuk melihat apakah seorang detektif yang patuh hukum dapat hidup bersama dengan seorang kriminal yang notabenya pelanggar hukum. Oh, dan tentu saja, biaya hidup Sakata-san akan kami tanggung. Sejumlah uang akan dikirimkan setiap awal minggu ke rekening Hijikata-san."

Gintoki mendengus. "Konyol," responnya, menyandarkan punggung pada sofa.

_Setuju_, Toshiro berujar dalam hati, meski tidak benar-benar disuarakan.

"Maka dari itu, Hijikata-san harus melapor pada kami setiap akhir minggu," lanjut sang gadis. "Mulai dari bangun pagi hingga tidur di malam hari, segalanya harus jelas. Terutama, laporkan kejadian tidak biasa atau perubahan yang signifikan."

Toshiro mengangguk, tidak yakin. Sekali lagi iris biru mengedar ke arah lelaki yang dilapisi bebat pada kepala dan sikunya.

"Tapi," Nobume menaruh nada berat dalam suaranya. Mutlak, tak dapat dibantah. Lebih baik dituruti daripada kematian menunggu pasti. Satu karakteristik yang serupa dengan bawahan Isao; Sougo. Begitu mengerikan bila dilawan dengan nyali yang sungkan. "Karena eksperimen ini tetap dilaksanakan berdasar asas kemanusiaan, Sakata-san tetap harus diberi peraturan khusus."

"Ah," Sougo mengangguk paham. "Mencegah Hijikata-san sisa nama saja, eh?"

"Sougo!" Isao mendesis, menghela napas pelan.

Isaburo tersenyum tipis. "Benar. Kami tidak ingin kau melukai aset pertahanan negara seperti Hijikata-san. Apa kau paham?"

Gintoki mengangkat bahu. Menarik sudut bibir, benci. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan?"

"Ini peraturannya, Sakata-san. Pertama, tentu saja, Anda tidak diperkenankan melukai orang lain, terutama Hijikata Toshiro-san. Segala tindak kriminal, meski kecil sekali pun, akan dianggap sebagai pemberontakan dan hukuman mati bisa segera dilaksanakan. Hijikata-san sendiri yang akan melapor pada kami bila itu terjadi. Kedua, Anda tidak boleh kabur, tinggal di rumah orang lain, mau pun menginap di _hotel_ dan sebagainya. Rumah Anda untuk tiga bulan ke depan hanyalah apartemen Hijikata-san. Lalu, ketiga, peraturan ini berlaku untuk Hijikata-san dan Sakata-san di saat yang sama …,"

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis untuk kalimat yang diretas di tengah secara sepihak oleh Nobume.

"… kalian tidak diperbolehkan terikat oleh perasaan cinta."

Hening merajai sebelum selanjutnya gelak tawa mengambil alih. Gintoki memegang perutnya, ia tergelak, pundak naik dan turun. Sisanya terdiam, barangkali paham bila makhluk di hadapan mereka memang sudah putus urat warasnya.

"Pft–hahaha! Aha, baiklah!" Gintoki mengangkat wajah. "Terdengar _sangaaat_ mudah, Imai-san," ujarnya, jelas ada hinaan dalam tiap silabel yang terujar. "Sangat konyol juga, tentunya. Namun kalau ini bisa meringankan hukumanku, kenapa tidak? Karena itu–"

Toshiro tersentak ketika Gintoki mendekatkan tubuhnya. Iris darah berpadu dengan biru samudra dalam. Toshiro menahan napas, merasa dikebiri oleh tatapan yang ingin menerkam entah dalam arti yang mana.

"–mohon kerjasamanya, Hijikata Toshiro-_Junsa-buchō__."_

.

.

.

Ini baru hari kedua dan sang _Shiroyasha_ telah memecahkan perabotnya. Toshiro menarik napas, menghelanya lamat-lamat. _Oyakodon_ yang telah dibalut mayones disentuh dengan ujung sumpit, tanpa selera. Okita Mitsuba tertawa kecil.

"Kedengarannya seru," ujar Mitsuba. Serpihan cabai ditaburkan di atas _himono_. Sang gadis bersurai cokelat keruh kembali sibuk dengan sumpit dan nasinya. Toshiro menggeleng menjawab hal itu.

"Dia sangat mengesalkan," protes si lelaki surai gagak. "Maaf karena gelas pemberianmu pecah, Mitsuba."

Mitsuba menggeleng. Senyum kembali tertarik hingga telinga. Entah deskripsi macam apa yang dapat menjabarkan bahwa Toshiro merasa, senyumnya, begitu–meneduhkan. Membikin hati nyaman, meski kadang sesak di saat yang sama. Senyum tulus yang tadinya tak ada pemilik sah akan itu.

_Tadinya. _

"Tak apa. Aku dan Touma-san akan mencarikannya lagi untukmu, Toshiro-san," balas Mitsuba. Tak lama, gadis itu kembali membuka suara, "Tapi … entahlah, ya. Meski aku awalnya khawatir karena kau diberikan tugas untuk tinggal dengan seorang pembunuh, tetapi mendengar ceritamu, aku merasa orang itu malah membuat rumahmu tidak sepi, ya."

Toshiro mengangkat alis. _Tentu saja tidak sepi, kerjanya hanya merancang masalah saja._

Namun, alih-alih mengatakan itu, Toshiro melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya bukan bunuh diri, ya?"

Toshiro menoleh ke arah Sougo. Gelengan diberikan. Ia setengah berjongkok, mengobservasi parket kayu tempat mereka berpijak, sekaligus di mana tadi sesosok mayat wanita ditemukan. Leher yang dihiasi tali gantung, wajah ungu–sudah pasti tak ada lagi sukma yang mendiami raganya.

"Tidak ada bekas perlawanan atau cakaran kuku di lehernya," ujar Sougo, menekuk kedua lengan. Selanjutnya ia mendongak, membuat gentur cengkraman tangan yang seolah menarik tali dari leher. "Jadi, seharusnya pelaku memberinya sedatif sebelum menggantung tubuhnya."

"Itu obat tidur," balas Isao. Ia mengangkat plastik bening berisi beberapa pil putih. Toshiro mendekat, meraih plastik tersebut. Iris biru samudra dalam meneliti untuk beberapa sekon selanjutnya.

"Triazolam?"

"Petugas forensik baru saja memberi laporan kalau korban menelan obat tidur sebelum dibunuh. Sepertinya, tidak ada juga substansi kimiawi lainnya di makanan atau minuman korban."

Sougo mengangguk. "Intinya, korban menelan obat itu dengan sukarela karena memang memiliki penyakit insomnia, atau seseorang yang saat itu ada di dekat korban menyodorkan pil itu. Dan siapa pun yang merencanakan ini berarti cukup dekat dengan korban hingga mengetahui jadwal minum obatnya, lalu membunuhnya, ya?"

"Benar–"

Toshiro tersentak ketika dirasanya ponsel pintar dalam saku celana hasilkan vibra. Buru-buru plastik transparan diserahkan pada Isao dan sarung tangan putih dilucuti. Selanjutnya ia memberi gesekan sederhana pada layar tipis ponsel dan benda itu dibawa ke depan daun telinga.

"Ya–"

**"Oh, Hijikata-kun~? Kalau nanti pulang, tolong belikan pocky, susu stroberi, dan cokelat, ya?"**

Urat Toshiro muncul di pelipis. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi beli sendiri, _Shiroyasha_!" ujarnya, tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suara.

**"Heh, tapi aku tidak boleh ke mana-mana, benar?"**

Toshiro bersumpah dapat membayangkan seringai pada wajah Gintoki. Menahan amarah yang siap meluber, lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan, menghela napas.

"…. Baiklah. _Fair enough_. Sekalian saja, apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?"

**"Oh, iya! Apa, ya? Hm-mnn … ah. Kare dengan _tempura_!" **

"Oke. Ingat nyalakan _water heater_!"

**"Ya, ya~!" **

Setelah telepon ditutup, Toshiro mendelik, risih akan perhatian dari kawan sejawat. "Apa?" tanyanya, menuntut penjelasan akan dua pasang lensa yang terarah pada dirinya. Sougo mendengus, terkekeh tipis.

"Baru dua hari, sudah persis suami-istri."

Isao tergelak puas, Toshiro menggertak gigi. "Brengsek!"

.

.

.

_"Uh, maaf."_

_Toshiro memijit pelipis. Maksudnya, astaga–ini masih pukul tujuh di pagi hari. Ia baru terlelap pukul satu oleh karena membaca berkas mengenai kasus yang dilimpahkan di atas telapak tangannya. Lalu pagi ini, bukan hanya gelas cokelat keruh pemberian Mitsuba hancur hingga tak terperikan bentuk asalnya, namun juga tali kesabaran rasanya betul-betul diasah. Barangkali ini rasanya memiliki bocah umur lima di rumah._

_"Uhm, Hijikata-kun?"_

_"Sudahlah," Toshiro menyahut, kasar. Gintoki terlonjak sedikit, menautkan kedua alis. Selanjutnya, lelaki beriris biru samudra dalam mengibaskan tangan. Kepalanya diserang pening dan rasa jengkel mendadak. "Ke kamarmu saja, sana."_

_Maka tanpa ada suara yang membalas, Toshiro membereskan pecahan itu._

.

.

.

_Kupikir ia akan enggan berbicara padaku karena aku kasar padanya pagi ini_, Toshiro memutar ingatan. Merogoh kunci ruang apartemen dari kantung celana, benda logam mungil hendak diputar. Lalu, Toshiro sempat dilanda rasa bingung ketika kunci itu tak mengikuti gerak tangan; buntu di sana. Sadar akan sesuatu Toshiro menarik kembali kuncinya, lalu memegang kenop, mendorongnya, dan memberi celah bagi dirinya sendiri untuk masuk.

_Aku lupa, _Shiroyasha_, kan, ada di sini. Pintu tidak kukunci tadi pagi._

Menutup pintu, Toshiro menanggalkan sepatu pantofel hitam, menaruh alas kaki itu pada lemarinya. Satu hal yang ia sadari sejak kemarin, bahwa kala ia kembali pada apartemennya, lampu telah menyala.

_Benar, ya_, Toshiro mendengus pendek, melangkah ke arah ruang tamu. Suara dari televisi mengudara, acara _manzai*_ didengarnya, serta suara terkikik yang menyertai. _Jadi tidak sepi._

Gintoki mendengar suara kaki yang melinjak pualam. Maka ia menoleh, masih dengan kurva pada bibirnya, sisa-sisa tawa akibat sang _tsukkomi*_ yang menggelitik perutnya, "_Okaeri_."

Toshiro geming untuk sesaat. Hijikata Tamegoro–ialah mendiang kakaknya yang telah pergi sukmanya satu dekade lalu. Orang terakhir yang menyambutnya pulang; yang sediakan rumah baginya.

"_Tadaima_," sahut Toshiro, pada akhirnya. Menaruh kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan di dekat kompor. Tak lama, iris biru langsung berlabuh pada sebuah gelas berwarna cokelat di dekat tempat cuci piring. Mendengus dari hidung, Toshiro meraih gelas itu, membawanya pada pandangan. Baru.

_Apaan, sih. Dia sempat keluar untuk membeli ini, toh._

Toshiro menggeleng-geleng sebelum mengeluarkan bahan masakan. Selanjutnya, latar suara yang mengisi ruangan itu adalah ketuk pisau yang bertemu talenan, air yang mendidik, kekeh kecil, dan suara sahut-sahutan dari televisi. Setelah empat puluh menit berlalu, Toshiro memanggil, "_Shiroyasha_, sini, _makan_."

"_Ha'i_~." Gintoki bangkit dari kursinya, mematikan daya hidup televisi. Selanjutnya, derak kursi memantul. Duduk di hadapan meja makan, tersaji dua piring nasi dan kare hangat, serta 2 _tempura_ udang di masing-masing piring.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Saat denting sendok akibat menyentuh piring terdengar, Toshiro mengangkat suara, "Besok aku akan lembur. Nanti beli sendiri makan malam-mu, ya."

Gintoki mengangguk, tidak menjawab. Selanjutnya, masih ada ungkapan tulus yang menyusul, "Untuk gelasnya, _sankyu_. Kau tidak harus melakukan itu."

Selanjutnya apa yang Toshiro lihat ialah senyum yang terukir pada bibir itu.

.

**_13 Maret 2019_**

**_Perihal : Sakata Gintoki (Shiroyasha)_**

**_Penulis : Hijikata Toshiro_**

.

Toshiro menatap layar tipis _laptop_-nya. Kursor mengedip berulang kali. Rokok itu disulut dengan geretan. Berikutnya, asap melambung ke udara. Mengacak surai hitamnya sendiri, Toshiro mengerang frustrasi. Ia tidak paham bagaimana membuat laporan mengenai hal ini. Lagipula, mendeskripsikan sifat seseorang bukanlah bidangnya.

"Merancang _profile_ pembunuh terasa lebih mudah," Toshiro bergumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Hanya saja, yang ada di hadapanku sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat pernah mencabik 20 manusia."

_Atau malah, hal itu yang menjadikannya psikopat? Tampak biasa saja; seperti lelaki di akhir umur dua puluh pada umumnya._ Toshiro tidak paham lagi. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, memang–sang lelaki bersurai perak tidak menemui ekspektasinya akan gambaran pembunuh berantai.

Kucing malah menjadi hewan perwakilan untuk menggambarkannya. Penuh kemalasan, menjatuhkan barang, namun terdapat sedikit afeksi yang dengan canggung ditunjukkan.

_Oh, benar juga. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia membunuh. Kasus yang sudah ada sejak lima tahun lalu ini memang penuh kejanggalan. Kenapa juga korbannya harus para bangsawan itu? Impulsif? Dendam pribadi? Haruskah aku bertanya padanya? Tapi, tujuannya di sini bukan untuk diinterogasi._

Toshiro menghela napas. Selanjutnya ia menekan puntung rokok di atas asbak, bangkit dari kursi di hadapan meja makan, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

_Ya sudah, yang akan terjadi, terjadilah._

.

.

.

"Heh … memangnya, tidak apa-apa kau kemari, Gintoki?"

Gintoki menendang sudut bibir. Masih mengandalkan paha Tsukuyo sebagai alas untuk kepala perak, ia mengibaskan tangan. "Tak apa. Lagipula, secara harfiah, aku tidak kabur dari rumahnya. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, kan? Lalu, semalam ia juga bilang padaku ia akan lembur."

Tsukuyo mendengus. Perhatian si gadis pemilik netra _lavender_ teralihkan akan hiruk-pikuk bar yang menulikan telinga. Segala cahaya dan kilau yang hanya serupa buih; meletup dan dapat lesap sewaktu-waktu. Sang gadis bersurai pirang kusam mengeluarkan suara lembut dari pangkal tenggorokan, hanya teruntuk si pemilik iris darah, "Hei, Gintoki."

"Hmn?"

"Kau sudah puas? Membalaskan dendammu."

Gintoki terdiam. Detik selanjutnya, lelaki itu bangkit menjadi posisi duduk, lalu menatap iris _lavender_, lekat. Tsukuyo tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Sebab ia tahu, seberapa pun sang lelaki telah menebas raga manusia, pisahkan jiwanya, melumuri setiap jengkal jemarinya sendiri dengan darah–ini tetaplah Sakata Gintoki.

Gintoki yang melewati segala situasi serta kondisi bersamanya. Baik atau buruk. Di atas awan mau pun kala di dasar jurang ngarai. Gintoki tertawa kecil–miris dan nyeri. Ia menaruh dahinya di pundak Tsukuyo, menutup pelupuk dan istirahatkan bola mata. Lelah terpancar dari setiap inci tubuhnya dan rasa sakit menjalar hingga ke sudut paling ujung syarafnya.

"Sudah. Aku … sudah tidak paham harus apa. Tsukuyo, aku, tidak berhak bahagia."

"Kau benar," ujar Tsukuyo. Ia meraih _kiseru_-nya. Belah bibir yang terpoles gincu merah muda terbuka, menghisap ujung _kiseru_. Asap dibiarkan menghambur, menyatu dengan udara. "Tapi, kau tidak mati. Para polisi itu tidak segera membawamu pada pengadilan. Malah, mereka menempatkanmu dan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup biasa selama tiga bulan. Kalau mendengar ceritamu, bukankah–setidaknya Tuhan memberimu kesempatan untuk itu?"

"Untuk bahagia?"

Tsukuyo tertawa. Dengan cepat, ia memukul kranium Gintoki. Rintihan terdengar, Gintoki mengangkat wajah. Kontur ekspresi menuntut penjelasan atas rasa sakit mendadak.

"Sana, lelaki cengeng!" Tsukuyo tertawa, mengembuskan asap dari _kiseru_ ke arah wajah sang perak. Gintoki sontak menutup mata. "Kau dicari oleh pawangmu, tuh."

Dahi Gintoki mengerut. "Hah?"

Begitu menoleh ke belakang, lelaki bersurai gagak tampak memaku langkah tepat di sana. Gintoki meneguk saliva. Kata-kata mendadak hilang dari kamusnya dan suaranya seolah dipadamkan paksa entah oleh apa. Sebab, mana mungkin ia dapat berkilah, lebih-lebih ketika murka itu tampak siap tumpah-ruah.

Gintoki menoleh patah-patah pada Tsukuyo. _Kau menjualku?_

Senyum dari telinga ke telinga tak musnah dari wajah sang gadis. _Tidak, aku hanya ditelepon oleh kepolisian dan mereka ingin memastikan keberadaanmu._

"_Shiroyasha_," suara bariton itu rendah. "Kita pulang." Absolut, juga.

Gintoki menatap Tsukuyo kesal sebelum akhirnya pergelangan tangan diraih dan ia diseret, persis anak remaja yang ketahuan berbuat nakal di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Setelah Gintoki hilang dari sana, Tsukuyo tertawa kecil.

"Benar-benar, deh."

.

_Terkutuk._

Gintoki masuk ke dalam mobil, memakai sabuk pengaman di kursi penumpang. Terkutuk–segala koneksi kepolisian yang bahkan dapat melacak siapa kawan baiknya. Sementara Toshiro sibuk akan setir mobil dan melajukannya di jalan kota Tokyo, Gintoki memutuskan menjadi pemerhati akan pemandangan di balik jendela kaca.

"Berani sekali mematikan ponselmu, hm," ujar Toshiro, menukik pada perempatan jalan. Gintoki memutar netra darah. Ada lirikan pada si lelaki bersurai perak sebelum pertanyaan dikumandangkan, "Lalu ... aku tidak ingin bertanya, tapi," Toshiro berhenti sesaat. "Kau tidak menjadi gigolo–atau semacam itu, kan?"

Gintoki menjatuhkan rahang. Kilat, ia menoleh dengan tidak percaya pada detektif beriris biru baja di sebelahnya. "Tidak!" sergahnya, menatap beringas. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Tsukuyo? Astaga–dia kawan sejak kecilku! Lagipula Tsukuyo juga bukan pelacur, dia hanya menemani orang minum di bar itu!"

Toshiro mengangkat tangan, hentikan suara berkekuatan tinggi yang menabuh gendang telinga keterlaluan keras. Rasa malu langsung membungkus sang surai gagak, disebabkan oleh salah paham karena konklusi yang diambil secara sepihak. "Oke, oke, maafkan aku."

Gintoki mendengus, merotasi bola mata. Selanjutnya ada rasa jahil mendadak menelusup ke dalam relung hati. Sebab kini ia paham, bahwa sang polisi kaku yang begitu tunduk akan hukum dan perundang-undangan yang berlaku, nyatanya begitu ekspresif dan terkadang mudah gelagapan.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku jadi gigolo kau mau menyewaku, Hijikata-kun?"

Toshiro menoleh, gantian, kini ia memutar kelereng biru samudra dalam. Gintoki tertawa.

.

.

.

Ketika akhirnya Gintoki terlelap di kamarnya, di sinilah Toshiro, kembali duduk di hadapan _laptop_. Lagi-lagi berusaha merangkai kata dari kumpulan aksara, menjadikannya kalimat deskriptif mengenai dirinya dan sang kriminal itu sendiri. Namun, tetap saja, tak ada ide yang terlintas di kepala. Mengusap belakang kepala, lalu ada kuapan yang diloloskan.

_Sudah, deh. Tidur, ah._

Namun baru saja ia ingin pergi ke kamarnya untuk terjun ke semesta mimpi, lamat-lamat, namun pasti, rintihan nyeri terdengar. Toshiro terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum mencari sumber suara. Dari dalam kamar Gintoki, raungan yang teredam itu masuk ke telinganya. Tangan terkepal sedikit, ketukan diberikan.

"_Shiroyasha_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya erang yang rasanya begitu menyiksa. Toshiro memutuskan membuka pintu kamar. Di atas kasur, tubuh Gintoki melingkar bagai udang. Lelaki bersurai perak menyalakan lampu di atas nakas, menyentuh pundak itu perlahan. "_Shiroyasha_?"

_Mimpi buruk?_

Getaran belum berhenti dari tubuh Gintoki. "Eunghh–Shouyo!"

Toshiro menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya. Sedikit panik. "Bangunlah, _Shiroyasha_–"

Tapi selanjutnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Gintoki akan bangun mendadak, meraih sesuatu dari balik bantal. Bilah pisau itu dilempar ke arah Toshiro–lelaki itu cukup gesit untuk menghindarinya.

_Pisau dapur? Kapan dia mengambilnya?_

Pisau jatuh ke atas pualam, dentingnya menyayat pendengaran, menyadarkan akal sehat. Sisi tajam pisau tetap timbulkan goresan pada epidermis di pipinya, munculkan likuid kental berbau besi. Toshiro meringis, lalu melihat iris darah yang membola.

Gintoki terengah, mengatur napas. Di sudut mata terdapat tirta yang menggantung, lalu menetes jatuh. Jantung berdentum cepat, seolah ada ribuan rintik hujan mengenai ulu hati. Ia dapat mendengar pompaan jantung itu di telinganya sendiri. Wajah menjelma putih lesi, lalu Gintoki meremat tangannya sendiri.

_PTSD*?_

"Maaf–ukh," ia merintih, menunduk. Buku-buku jari memutih akibat meremas kedua tangan. Getaran tidak sudi singkir dari tubuh itu. "Maafkan aku–"

Hijikata Toshiro tidak paham mengapa Sakata Gintoki, yang adalah kriminal kelas A, harus tinggal bersamanya. Sebab sejauh mata memandang, tentu tidaklah waras menempatkan polisi dan pelanggar hukum yang keji dalam satu atap.

Namun Toshiro juga menangkap bahwa Gintoki ialah lelaki yang–biasa. Ia adalah lelaki yang dapat kautemui ketika mengantre kopi di kafe kecil sudut jalan, atau lelaki dengan senyum yang mencerahkan situasi, atau bahkan lelaki yang tengah berjalan ke arah kantornya namun hujan mendadak membasuh buana dan ia perlu berteduh di bawah kanopi.

Gintoki ialah seorang pemalas dan pemilik lidah manis. Hobi melumat cokelat dan segala hal yang mengandung gula. Pada realitasnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Toshiro untuk perlahan paham akan personaliti sang lelaki. Ia jauh lebih mudah ditebak dari dugaannya. Jauh lebih rapuh dari apa yang ada di imajinasinya.

Sebab barangkali, si surai perak pada dasarnya sama dengan dia. Keras kepala, namun canggung di saat yang sama. Berpura apatis dan perlu diberi advis. Tampak tegar dan kokoh berdiri sendiri, namun sebetulnya ada luka tak pegari.

Maka, Toshiro tidak dapat tidak berempati kala lelaki di hadapannya berusaha menekan diri–dari apa pun yang mengikis jiwanya; merusak hatinya. Toshiro membawa kepala Gintoki pada pundaknya, menenangkan. Ia tidak ahli dalam hal ini. Satu hal; satu hal saja bisa ia lakukan.

Setidaknya, ini, dia bisa.

Toshiro menghela napas lega kala punggung itu mulai tenang dan kehilangan tremornya.

_Dasar. Benar-benar pembuat masalah._

* * *

**A/N**:

*_manzai_: _stand up comedy_ 2 orang ala Jepang. Bisa di-_search_ di UTube.

*_tsukkomi_: salah satu pelawak yang melakukan _stand up comedy_ tersebut.

*PTSD: _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Intinya, trauma yang terjadi pasca kejadian buruk. Selengkapnya bisa dicari di internet.

Halo, hehe. Saya memang hobi, ya, bawa-bawa trauma dan masalah hidup ke dalam fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya :D

Semoga _chapter_ pertama ini dapat menghibur Anda sekalian, ya. Tema dan konsepnya memang sangat klise, tapi saya _enjoy_ sekali mengetik ini. Meski sedang USBN, rasanya jiwa-jiwa seni saya malah bangkit :"D

_So then_, _thank you for reading_! _I love you_, _my readers_! _See on you on the next chapter_!

**13 Maret 2019**


	3. Arc II : Closer

"–selain keseharian yang biasanya, ada satu hal yang saya sadari. Sakata Gintoki kemungkinan mengidap PTSD atau Stres Pasca Trauma. Yang paling terlihat adalah karena mimpi buruk tiga hari lalu. Sepertinya dia memiliki tipe PTSD yang mengingat kembali; di mana penderita mengalami mimpi buruk, kilas balik, imajinasi negatif, dan sebagainya."

Toshiro menarik napas, menghelanya pelan atas penjelasan panjang yang telah ia berikan. Isaburo memperhatikan jeli atas berkas di atas mejanya. "Memang benar, di sini ada rekaman latar belakangnya. Apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan trauma itu, Hijikata-kun?"

Toshiro menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa aku perlu tahu?"

"Yah," kali ini, Nobume angkat suara. "Mungkin, bila Anda ingin mengetahui mengapa _Shiroyasha_ membunuh para bangsawan itu."

Toshiro menatap dalam iris delima Nobume. Selanjutnya, lelaki itu dengan mantap berujar, "Saya percaya Sakata Gintoki tinggal bersama saya untuk eksperimen sosial; bukan interogasi antara aparat hukum dan kriminalnya. Kalau ada perubahan pada kontrak itu, saya rasa pembicaraan ini harus melibatkan kedua belah pihak."

Nobume mendengus tipis sebelum hati kecil mencicit teruntuk sang lelaki di hadapan, _Dasar, benar-benar kaku dan patuh hukum._

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Hijikata-kun."

Toshiro menunduk sesaat sebelum ia berputar haluan sepenuhnya, mengarahkan langkah untuk singkirkan diri dari ruangan itu. Namun, Nobume serukan namanya, serta membikin sebuah kalimat penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa wajah Anda terluka, Hijikata-san?" sahut sang gadis, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada plester di pipi Toshiro.

"…. _Pertama, tentu saja, Anda tidak diperkenankan melukai orang lain, terutama Hijikata Toshiro-san__."_

Toshiro tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya dicakar kucing."

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc ****I****I** – Closer

* * *

Toshiro meringis ketika Sougo sengaja menekan ibu jarinya pada plester. Ia mendelik, kesal, lalu nihil aba-aba, mencengkram kerah putih Sougo. "Cari ribut, hah?"

Sougo menjulurkan lidah. "Sepertinya cakaran kucing putih itu cukup dalam, ya."

Isao tertawa; ia bahkan tak repot-repot melerai. Sebab ia tahu bahwa pertengkaran macam ini ialah konsumsi sehari-hari hingga tak patut dimasukan dalam hati. "Lalu? Apa ada perubahan setelah hari itu?"

Toshiro menggeleng. Ada ingatan yang melintas, lalu ia mengacak surai hitam. Entah mengapa jengkel langsung menyerbu hati, merubuhkan kesabaran. "Dia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," ujarnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak paham orang itu. Maksudku, kalau memang ada apa-apa, kenapa harus ditutupi?"

Sougo dan Isao berpandangan. Sekali lagi, kadang, Toshiro tidak paham mengapa ia harus menerima perlakuan macam ini bila itu berhubungan dengan Gintoki. Akan ada jeda yang janggal dan obrolan yang seolah dilakukan melalui mata.

"Apa, sih?"

"Tidak," sahut Sougo. "Kelihatannya kau sedikit perhatian dengan dia, Hijikata-san."

Toshiro menekan kening. Habis sudah kata-kata.

Lagipula, Sougo tidak salah. Ia memang, sedikit–menaruh khawatir.

Sedikit!

.

.

.

"Dih!" Toshiro mengernyit jijik. Ditatapnya mangkuk berisi _gyudon_ yang kini telah tercampur dengan kacang merah. "Kupikir kau minta dibelikan itu untuk _dessert_!"

"Kacang merah dan nasi enak, tahu!" Gintoki membalas, tak kalah. Sebagai pembelaan diri, ia memberi tudingan pada mangkuk _gyudon_ Toshiro yang hampir seluruhnya terbalut mayones. "Kau sendiri, mirip makanan _doggy_ begitu."

"Hei, apanya makanan _doggy_, _konoyaro_!"

Mendengar pisuhan, Gintoki tergelak. Baru saja hendak ambil ancang-ancang teruntuk balas umpatan, ponsel Toshiro bergetar. Maka, sang iris samudra dalam meraih ponsel hitam di atas meja makan, memberi gerakan menyeret pada layar tipis, lalu menaruh ponsel itu di hadapan daun telinga.

"Halo?"

**"Oh, Hijikata-san. _Konbawa_. Begini, Gadis Cina datang ke rumahku dan menghabiskan isi kulkas, sementara aku belum makan. Biarkan aku ke rumahmu dan mencari beberapa camilan–"**

**"Apa yang kaukatakan, _aru_! Isi kulkasmu sudah kosong, tahu!"**

_Aru?_ Gintoki memasang telinga. Nada serta aksen yang terasa bersahabat serta patut untuk dirindukan.

**"Berisik, kau gadis rakus–"**

Toshiro menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Ya sudah, ke sini saja. Masih ada sisa daging, biar kumasakan untuk kalian."

**"Ahhh, Toshi! Baik sekali, _aru_! Tidak seperti si Sadis ini!"**

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi, menurunkan pelupuk.

_Aru? Siapa, ya, yang dulu sering bicara begitu …._

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Toshi, huh?" Toshiro memberi protes, lalu tak berselang lama, suara menghantam yang keras terdengar, akibat dari kedua telapak yang telak tabrak pada meja berpelitur cokelat. Pupil iris samudra dalam berdilatasi, jelas nyatakan tuntutan akan penjelasan yang pasti dari tingkah absurd yang mendadak membanjiri diri.

"AH! KAGURA?!"

**"Eh? Suara itu … Gin-chan?!"**

.

.

.

"Aku ingat, _aru_! Sadaharu menggigit tanganmu waktu itu dan kau menangis keras, _aru_."

"Hei, siapa yang menangis keras?" Gintoki tertawa, kirimkan senyum pada gadis bersurai jingga di hadapan. Kagura ikut tergelak, iris _sapphire_ pantulkan cahaya.

_Tak ada yang berubah darinya. _

Si surai perak mengukir senyum tipis. _Tidak setelah 10 tahun ini._

Toshiro yang menyepikan diri dari konversasi penuh kehangatan karena reunifikasi ini, memutuskan merokok. Menyulut gulungan racun itu dengan geretan sambil bersandar di dinding rendah pada serambi apartemennya. Sougo ikut berdiri di sana, memilih jadikan hiruk-pikuk dan suasana malam kota Tokyo sebagai ekshibisi untuknya.

"Tak kusangka Gadis Cina dan _Shiroyasha_ berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama," ujar Sougo. Ingatannya menjelajah kala kali pertama ia bersua dengan Kagura lima tahun lalu. Ia masih bocah gadis umur 12 saat itu. Gadis SMP yang dilihatnya mengadu nasib dan baku hantam dengan begundal jalan. Meski saat itu si pemuda bersurai kastanya hanyalah mahasiswa fakultas hukum, namun jauh sebelum hari ini–rasa keadilan pada hatinya sebetulnya cukup tinggi.

Maka, ia membantunya–untuk menghajar para pria binal itu, maksudnya. Tidak, tak mungkin manusia macam Okita Sougo akan bertindak sebagai pemisah keributan di mana kehadirannya saja seakan mendatangkan kutukan.

Toshiro mengangguk. Tatapannya mengarah ke dalam, ke arah meja makan, di mana dua insan tengah bersenda gurau dan merogoh kenangan lama. "Benar. Kalau tidak salah, Kagura diadopsi oleh keluarga Shimura, kan?"

"Iya," Sougo menjawab. "Ia tidak memakai marga keluarganya, tapi sampai saat ini, mereka tinggal bersama. Ada kakaknya juga, Otae-san namanya."

"Heh …."

Tadinya, Toshi berniat memadamkan rokok dan masuk ke dalam. Sebab berdiri di luar kala matahari tak lagi membubung rasanya hanya seperti sengaja mengundang pilek dan masuk angin. Belum lagi, ia hanya memakai satu lapis baju hangat di awal musim dingin ini. Namun, sebuah kalimat menghentikan tekadnya. Justru bukan karena rangkaian kata-kata dan aksara itu ditujukan padanya.

"Gin-chan, di mana Shouyo, _aru_?"

Ada hening yang merasuk. Kagura tahu ia telah salah bertanya–meski tidak yakin di mana telah menginjak perangkap pemecah situasi nyaman. Gintoki, tersenyum tipis. Menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, iris netra memandang ke arah lain.

"Sudah meninggal," jawabnya. "Sakit."

Kagura paham bahwa sang lelaki tak lagi hendak melanjutkan topik mengenai ini. Maka dengan nada lembut, gadis itu lanjut mengangkat tema lain dalam pembicaraan, "Oh, ya, Gin-chan, _Baka Aniki_ pasti akan senang bila tahu kau ternyata di Tokyo, _aru_."

Gintoki mendengus. "Mana bocah itu? Pertarungan kami belum kelar, tahu."

Toshiro sadar satu hal lain. Siapa pun lelaki pemegang identitas sebagai Shouyo–pastilah amat berharga serta wajib direngkuh dan dijaga bagi Gintoki. Namun entah bagaimana episode yang berjalan dalam hidup si kriminal, mungkin, mungkin–

_–dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan si Shouyo ini_. Toshiro menengadah. Angkasa hitam berkabut, awan abu-abu gelap dan halangi ribuan miliar serpih bintang. Angkasa yang terasa kosong, hampa, serta–menyedihkan. Seolah dapat kirimkan lara, meski sesungguhnya cakrawala tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

_Siapa Shouyo?_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur? Sudah lewat tengah malam, loh."

Toshiro menoleh melalui bahunya. Ada dengusan sebelum ia kembali mengarahkan iris biru samudra pada jalan. Selimut tebal bertengger pada pundaknya dan ada secangkir kopi panas dengan uap putih yang mengepul.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," balas Toshiro. Gintoki menarik sudut bibirnya, mengeratkan selimut yang juga ia bawa di pundaknya. Saat sang lelaki beriris darah mengambil tempat di sebelah Toshiro, si detektif dapat menghidu harum _mint_ yang lembut. Terasa teduh, sekaligus hangat di saat yang sama. Serupa bunga matahari yang tinggi-tinggi di tengah padang rumput, di antara gulma.

_Selimutku jadi beda, deh, baunya._ "Mimpi buruk?" tanya Toshiro.

Gintoki memberi gelengan. "Tepatnya tidak bisa tidur."

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan kacang merah."

Gintoki menatap lelaki di sebelahnya. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya, cerdas."

Dan, pada saat itulah, sunyi menyelimuti. Tak ada yang berniat mengangkat suara, mau pun timbulkan percakapan. Larut dalam isi pikiran yang isinya barangkali porak-poranda serupa kapal karam di bawah lautan. Namun, Gintoki sedikit jengah akan situasi ini. Maka, ada keputusan yang diraih, verbal pun terdengar lancar, "Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa?"

Toshiro mengangkat alis. "Tentang?"

Gintoki menarik napas, lalu siap menjawab. Namun selanjutnya, ia berujar, "Tidak–lupakan saja."

Toshiro, akhirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini sepenuhnya terarah pada netra darah. Bola mata merah yang mengkilat di bawah sinar lampu remang di atas mereka. Refleksi dirinya terlihat. Jernih sekali. "Aku tidak akan bertanya," Toshiro mendeklarasikan. "Kalau kau tidak bersedia memberi tahu. Bukan hakku untuk mengorek masa lalumu."

Gintoki terdiam. Satu detik setelah mencerna, ia tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu karena kejujuranmu yang tidak biasa, Hijikata-kun," kata Gintoki. "Ya, aku menderita PTSD. Ya, itu belum hilang sejak 6 tahun lalu aku mendapatkannya." Itu belum selesai. Ada lanjutan yang menyusul. Ada fakta yang diumbarkan tak kenal malu, bahkan meski Toshiro sebetulnya sudah tahu. "Ya, aku yang membunuh 20 bangsawan itu dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun terakhir."

Toshiro mendengus. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali."

"Heh~?" Gintoki memainkan nada bicaranya. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kamu mau tahu, Hijikata-kun?"

Toshiro menimang-nimang. Memilih pertanyaan terbaik akan seluruh rasa penasarannya, yang cukup dirangkum dalam satu baris kalimat. "Kesimpulannya, orang macam apa kau, _Shiroyasha_?"

Gintoki, sekali lagi, membentuk kurva pada bibir tipis. Deretan gigi putih diperlihatkan. Cengiran besar yang tampak bahagia dari luar.

"_Tte iu koto wa, ore wa_ … _yasashi hito janai_."

.

.

.

"Tunggu, tunggu–kau mau ke mana?"

Kesampingkan fakta aktual bahwa semalam mereka baru bisa selami alam mimpi pukul 1 subuh, kini, kala garis penunjuk waktu bahkan belum menyentuh angka 10, Gintoki telah bersiap dengan busana semi-kasual. Kaus putih, _jumper jacket_ hijau militer dan sepatu kets senada dengannya, serta _skinny jeans_ hitam.

Gintoki melihat Toshiro yang masih sengau suaranya akibat bangun tidur. Lelaki itu dengan kaus sederhana dan _boxer_ hitam melangkah keluar kamar. "Aku janji pada Kagura hari ini akan menemaninya ke _amusement park_."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku soal itu?" ujar Toshiro, menautkan kedua alis.

Gintoki ikut mengerutkan dahi. Rasa bingung menguasai. "Aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja–bukankah perjanjiannya adalah kau tidak diperbolehkan melukai orang lain? Aku harus mencegahmu melakukan itu kan?"

Teringat akan sesuatu, Gintoki melirihkan "_Oh_", kecil, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengibaskan tangan, menarik sudut bibir. "Aku juga tidak akan mencelakai orang sembarangan, sih."

Toshiro memijit pelipis. "Tetap saja. Kalau begitu, aku siap-siap dulu. Omong-omong, apakah Kagura akan kemari menjemputmu?"

Gintoki memberi anggukan. Mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan dengan gadis bersurai sewarna senja semalam. "Sepertinya kekasihnya juga ikut, teman polisimu itu. Siapa namanya–Souchiro, Soraru, _Unko*_-kun?"

"Sougo?"

"Yah, itulah."

Maka, sang iris biru baja melangkah pergi. Tapaki area kamar, menyambar handuk putih, lalu bersibuk dan membasuh diri di kamar mandi. Gintoki tertawa kecil. Tak lama, bel berdentang, memantul ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, melangkah ke arah pintu masuk. Kala pintu itu dibuka, sang gadis dan si lelaki tampak ada di sana.

"Gin-chaaan! _Ohayo_, _aru_!"

"_Yo_, Sakata-san."

"_Ohayo_," balas Gintoki. Daun pintu menganga semakin lebar, berikan kesempatan pada sepasang insan untuk masuk dan nyamankan diri. "Hijikata-kun bilang akan ikut. Tidak apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Toshi? _Mezurashii*_, _aru_."

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia tak bisa lebih setuju. Lagipula, janggal rasanya melihat pria di umur 27-nya nikmati dan kikis waktu melalui permainan bersama sekumpulan bocah. Yah–bukan berarti si surai perak memiliki hak untuk menghina serta suarakan kebingungan, mengingat ia setuju akan ide si gadis untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, sang lelaki bersurai sepekat malam yang masih bertempias tirta muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Hanya handuk seputih susu yang membalut bagian pinggang, menutupi area sakral. Toshiro sontak terkejut–tak sangka ruang apartemennya akan ramai mendadak. Kagura menahan tawa sementara Sougo telah siap dengan ponsel pintar dan kameranya.

"Hijikata-san, aku bisa membuatmu dipecat dengan foto skandal ini."

"Jangan, _konoyaro_!"

Berikutnya Toshiro buru-buru masuk kamar, memakai busana. Kagura melepas tawa dan Gintoki mengulas cengiran.

_Sudah kuduga_, Gintoki melihat ke arah Kagura. _Mempunyai keluarga adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Yang tidak akan bisa kudapatkan lagi, hm?_

"Gin-chan," panggil Kagura, lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kita senang-senang, ya, hari ini, _aru_!"

Tawa itu pecah jadi serpihan. Sougo terpengarah–sebab, jelas, seolah lelaki di hadapannya ini ialah manusia yang berbeda dari 2 minggu lalu. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang memiliki julukan Iblis Putih. Penghabis jiwa orang yang seolah tak memiliki hati mau pun empati.

Namun, di sini, saat ini pula–imaji sarat akan kekejaman itu luluh lantak sepenuhnya.

_Dia jadi lebih rileks, ya. _Sougo mendengus._ Tapi … memang, rasanya, mata itu masih terasa … sepi._

.

.

.

"Gin-chan! Kita harus mencoba naik _roller coaster_ yang curam itu, _aru_!"

"Boleh. Kita naiki tiga kali, ya. Kalau kau tidak kuat, kau harus membelikanku 10 pak susu stroberi!"

Kagura tunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya. Iris _sapphire_ berpendar, terima tantangan. Tangan dikepalkan dan lankah kaki yang mantap menjadi jawaban. "_Deal_, _aru_! Tapi kalau kau yang mengaku kalah, maka Gin-chan harus membelikanku 10 pak _sukonbu_."

Gintoki mengangguk setuju. Sebelum benar-benar mencobai jiwa dan raga dengan permainan pengaduk isi perut, Kagura menoleh ke belakang, lancarkan seruan keras, "Toshi, Sadis! Mau ikut, tidak?"

"Tidak!" balas Sougo, pasti. "Kami istirahat dulu."

Dengan itu, maka Gintoki dan Kagura pergi menjauh. Sougo menghela napas pendek, ikut merebahkan diri pada _bench_, di sebelah sang iris biru baja. Toshiro mengembuskan napas. Residu dari respirasi tercipta, uap putih bergumul di depan bibirnya, lalu membaur jadi satu dengan udara. Bahkan meski suhu seolah hendak membekukan pembuluh darah, mereka masih saja keluar dan bermain.

"Dasar," Sougo juga menghela napas. "Mereka itu tenaganya tak terkira."

"_Yeah_," Toshiro mengangguk setuju.

"Hijikata-san," panggil Sougo.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa dia membunuh dua puluh orang?"

Toshiro terdiam akan pertanyaan itu. "Aku juga tidak paham mengapa," jawab si lelaki, pada akhirnya. Jujur, tanpa ada yang ditutupi. "Aku bertanya padanya, '_Sebenarnya kau orang yang bagaimana?' _Dan dia menjawab, '_Kesimpulannya, aku bukan orang baik_.'"

Sougo mendengus melalui hidung. Ia telah berurusan akan dunia penuh kejahatan dan kriminalitas. Menemui berbagai pelanggar hukum, entah itu yang kelihatan jelas bukti kejahatannya mau pun penjahat kerah putih. "Orang yang tidak benar-benar baik tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak membenarkan perbuatannya. Pembunuhan tetaplah pembunuhan. Tapi, aku rasa akar masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu."

"Aku tahu," respon Toshiro. "Aku yakin Sasaki-san punya rekaman latar belakangnya dan aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi …," Toshiro berhenti di sana. Si lelaki iris biru gelap menggulirkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Tapi, rasanya salah karena itu artinya kau seenaknya mengorek masa lalu dia?" Sougo menyambung kalimat itu. Namun, Toshiro tidak menjawab. Justru bukan karena keraguan, lebih-lebih adanya pertimbangan atas jawaban itu. Tapi karena alasan itu betul apa adanya, seratus persen. Entah sejak kapan Toshiro ialah orang yang subjektif. Padahal menjadi detektif haruslah gunakan logika serta cari setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Terutama, soal masa lalu tersangka dan segala tentang mereka.

Keduanya tidak membahas lagi soal Sakata Gintoki hingga senja merengkuh dan mereka harus pulang.

.

.

.

"Senang, eh?"

"Hm?" Gintoki membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyum sumringah. Begitu sadar bahwa ia tengah laksanakan cengiran pada bibirnya, lelaki itu merapatkan bibir, tertawa kecil. Yah, mungkin ia memang senang. Bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang telah dianggapnya adik terkasih, lalu bermain seharian bersamanya.

Handuk digunakan untuk keringkan bulir air pada surai perak. Menarik kursi meja makan, Gintoki menyesap _ocha_ hangat yang telah diseduh oleh Toshiro.

Toshiro, mau tak mau, ikut menarik sudut bibir. Tak lama, bel pada pintu berdentang. Bunyinya menabuh gendang telinga keduanya. Mengangkat alis, Toshiro berdiri dari kursinya. Tapak kaki mengarahkan diri pada pintu masuk. "Siapa, sih, malam begini?"

Kepala Gintoki mendongak, mencari jam dinding. Pukul 10. Napasnya disita oleh sesuatu. Jantungnya bagai diempas kencang. Detaknya tidak berhenti, malah semakin menjadi–mendobrak rusuk dan kewarasannya sekaligus.

Kala Toshiro membuka pintu dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana, lelaki itu mendengus kesal. "Sepertinya orang jahil."

Maka Toshiro menutup pintu. Lelaki itu berbalik, menemukan Gintoki sudah menggenggam pisau erat di tangannya. Buku-buku jari menjelma putih lesi. Kewaspaan Toshiro sontak melejit naik. Ia memasang pertahanan diri–tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sudah pasti, apalagi bila memerhatikan deru napas Gintoki yang anomali. Kalap merajai si iris darah, panik membungkus emosi.

Toshiro mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. "_Shiroyasha_," panggilnya. "Tenang, oke?"

_Kenapa refleknya adalah meraih pisau? Astaga–masalah macam apa sih yang pernah dia hadapi? _

Ia melangkah perlahan. Satu langkah, dua langkah. Sementara Gintoki mendelik garang–seolah tak mengenali lelaki di hadapan. Iris merah berkabut. Entah oleh masa lalu mau pun oleh luka yang tak pernah sembuh. Toshiro sedikit lega kala Gintoki melangkah maju, berniat menghujamnya oleh pisau. Sebab itu membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

Ketika bilah tajam itu mendekat, Toshiro memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, menepak tangan si surai perak keras. Pisau terpelanting, memantul ke ujung. Keseimbangan lepas dari tubuh Gintoki, ia limbung ke depan. Namun untuk reflek tulang belakang yang telah terbentuk entah sejak kapan, Gintoki menahan jatuhnya, menyikut perut Toshiro. Si lelaki mengaduh keras, hindari tinju yang akan datang setelah Gintoki memutar tubuh menghadap dia.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Toshiro menangkup wajah Gintoki dengan kedua telapak tangan, keras. Lalu isi paru-parunya digunakan sekuat tenaga demi berseru, "GINTOKI!"

Iris merah darah berdilatasi. Bulir keringat penuhi dahinya. Tarikan napas masih panjang-pendek, tak tentu. Tak beraturan. Tremor datang kembali. Gintoki melirik ke samping. Pisau ada di sudut ruangan. Toshiro mendecak, "Hei, lihat aku!"

Gintoki menurut. Pundaknya mulai lemas.

"Demi Tuhan–apapun yang terjadi waktu itu," Toshiro berkata, rendah. Serius. Tanamkan satu hal pada otak si surai perak. Tak boleh dicabut, lebih-lebih dibuang sembarang. "Tidak terhubung dengan sekarang. Oke? Kaudengar aku, Gintoki?"

Gintoki mengangguk. Pening. Ia menurunkan pelupuk, lalu menjatuhkan dahinya pada pundak Toshiro. Si surai jelaga menghela napas, mengusap punggung itu, kaku. Betul-betul–mengurus manusia ialah hal yang merepotkan. Sebab tak semudah memelihara hewan, afeksi yang kauberikan harus dengan hati-hati, serta gunakan akal. Jangan ucapkan kata-kata sembarangan, juga patut sembuhkan hati yang telah rusak.

Gintoki membawa tangannya melingkar pada punggung Toshiro. Dekapan keterlaluan erat. Mencari hangat dan rasa aman. Menetralkan segala ketakutan dan trauma yang mencengkram bendungan perasaan. Toshiro tersentak, tapi tidak bergerak.

"Maaf," ada lirihan sehalus napas yang diberikan.

"Tidak apa. Tidak sakit," Toshiro berujar. Bualan. Satu titik pada perutnya nyeri, berdenyut.

.

.

.

Toshiro loloskan kuapan, lalu segera menutup mulutnya. Pastikan bahwa tata krama tidak runtuh dari sikapnya, meski ia lelah dan inginnya bergelung di bawah selimut saja. Sougo melirik rekannya, lalu membetulkan dasi. Jas hitam dirapikan.

"Tidak bisa tidur semalam?" tanya si surai cokelat keruh.

Toshiro mengangguk. Kesadarannya berada di ambang batas. Lalu, ia juga sedikit kesal sebab hiruk-pikuk manusia menulikan inderanya. Memang, bila lelah tengah menyelimuti kepala dan raga, maka sekadar suara tawa pun akan jadi hal yang merusak jiwa. Ada tarikan napas yang panjang sebelum ia menjawab, "Gintoki gelisah. Aku takut dia akan merampas pisau dan kalap lagi. Jadi aku mengajaknya mengobrol hal tidak berguna sampai subuh."

Isao memandang prihatin. "Separah itu traumanya?" tanya sang atasan.

"Separah itu," Toshiro mengulang, memberi kepastian. Ia menghela napas lelah, memijit kening. Menatap ke arah depan, kursi-kursi mulai dipenuhi berbagai macam insan. Ada foto berpigura besar pada bagian depan. Pada potret persegi panjang, seorang lelaki bersurai keabuan mengukir senyum. Manis. Lembut. Seolah tampak rapuh padahal kuat dedikasinya akan segala sesuatu. Irisnya merah terang. Persis pusat bara api yang menyala. Begitu lurus dan berani. Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alis.

_Familiar_.

Tak lama, seorang lelaki tanggung masuk ke dalam aula. Seluruh bisikan, suara, serta tawa terhapuskan. Tokugawa Shige Shige naik ke atas podium. Setiap insan yang duduk rapi di sana siap mendengarkan. Memberi kesempatan dan tunjukkan respek pada dia yang tinggi statusnya.

"Selamat siang," ia memulai. "Saya, Tokugawa Shige Shige-_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan. _Pertama-tama, saya, ingin mengucapkan selamat datang dan terima kasih karena telah hadir teruntuk kalian semua."

Toshiro berusaha menahan kuap. Kantuk betul-betul menyita fokusnya dan merisak setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Hari ini, seperti yang kalian tahu, kita akan mengingat dan berduka atas kematian rekan kita 6 tahun lalu; Yoshida Shouyo-san."

Saat itu, Toshiro membeku. Kantuknya jelas lesap dalam sekejap. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali dua silabel yang sering digumamkan Gintoki dalam tidurnya. Ya, dia tahu–dia tahu bahwa ini adalah pertemuan teruntuk seseorang yang pernah berjasa dalam kepolisian. Hanya, Toshiro terlalu apatis untuk peduli siapa yang dikenang.

_Namanya sama. Apakah itu kebetulan?_

Toshiro meremat tangannya sendiri. Memerhatikan sang atasan yang berdiri di hadapan mikrofon, tengah berbicara. Namun, sulit untuk benar-benar menangkap setiap baris kalimat yang diucapkan dan memantul pada pengeras suara ketika bisik-bisik di sekitarnya terdengar kelewat jernih.

"Yoshida Shouyo itu ... yang gugur dalam tugasnya, kan?"

"Kudengar dia dibunuh oleh kriminal, tapi kasusnya belum selesai dan ditutup begitu saja."

Toshiro menoleh ke belakang. Sontak, kedua polisi yang tengah berdiskusi terlonjak kaget. Nihil basa-basi, sang iris biru baja bertanya, "Dia dibunuh enam tahun lalu?"

Polisi itu berpandangan dan salah satunya menjawab, "Betul. Tapi, ada kecurigaan bahwa pembunuhan itu tak wajar."

Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia butuh informasi tambahan, sesuatu yang konkret dan bukannya abstrak macam ini. "Tidak wajar?"

"Iya. Saya tidak tahu rincinya, tapi sepertinya kasus itu ditutupi oleh pihak kepolisian ini sendiri."

Toshiro balik menghadap depan. Area di tengah dahinya mengkerut dalam. Kelereng delima Sougo berlabuh pada sudut matanya, melihat si lelaki yang memiliki helai hitam. "Ada apa?"

"Hei," panggil Toshiro. "Sougo, kau tahu dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan berkas mengenai Yoshida Shouyo?"

* * *

**A/N** :

*_Unko_ : Eek X"D

*_Mezurashii_ : tumben (merujuk pada kejadian aneh, karena biasanya tidak seperti itu)

Haloo! Kita masuk ke _chapter_ kedua, ya. Saya harap alurnya tidak kecepatan dan kalian dapat menikmatinya. Kisah ini memang klise dan _cheezy_ (_huks-huks_) tapi saya harap bisa menghibur kalian. Oh, ya, saya ingin sekali sebetulnya memasukkan lebih banyak adegan Toshiro dan Gintoki. Hanya saja, karena hubungan mereka mengikuti perkembangan cerita, maka tidak bisa langsung intim. :"D

Semoga _readers_ sekalian sabar, ya, menanti keakraban mereka. _So_, _see you on the next chapter_!

**16 Maret 2019**


	4. Arc III : Ambivalence

"Gintoki," suara itu memanggil. Tekadnya untuk menarik perhatian. Tujuannya agar setiap silabel yang termuntah dari ujung lidah dijadikan pegangan. Bersandar pada pintu, Toshiro belum habis sabar ketika yang dilihatnya ialah pemuda bersurai perak dengan ponselnya. "Besok, Sasaki-san minta kita datang ke kantor pusat. Sepertinya akan ada beberapa tes untuk merekam data dirimu."

"Hm," Gintoki mengangguk. "Oke."

Menautkan alis, Toshiro sekali lagi serukan nama sang Shiroyasha, "Oi, Gintoki."

"Hn?"

Lagi-lagi gumaman tak jelas sebagai respon utama. Iris sekental darah belum lepas dari layar tipis ponsel pintar. Sinarnya yang menyala memantul pada lensa itu. Toshiro mendecak lidah, samar. Sebentar–aku harus sabar. Tunggu, mengapa pula aku harus sabar menghadapi si bodoh ini?

"Gintoki?" panggilnya, sekali lagi. Kali ini, nada lebih halus meski juga menuntut di saat yang sama. Maka pada akhirnya ada pergerakan berarti dari sang lelaki yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Menghela napas perlahan, Gintoki menoleh, kini menjelajah langsung ke dalam iris biru samudra dalam yang tali sabarnya setipis kertas.

"Apa?" tanyanya, monoton.

Toshiro merotasi bola mata. Jengah. Terserahlah.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc ****III** – Ambivalence

* * *

_Sikap macam apa itu? Apa-apaan, sih?_

Toshiro bunyikan lidah sekali lagi bila mengulang ingatan semalam. Sebuah linting rokok dikeluarkan kasar dari kardus kecilnya. Pemantik dinyalakan, lidah api mini yang menjilat-jilat membakar ujung rokok. Sepatu pantofel mengetuk, suaranya memantul, tegas, serta dibungkus emosi. Sougo dan Isao yang berjarak satu langkah di belakang hanya saling melihat. Belum ada tekad untuk nyatakan kebingungan.

Yamazaki Sagaru menjadi korban pelampiasan perasaan ketika lelaki tanggung itu lewat. Padahal niat utama ialah menyapa dengan rendah hati juga senyuman ceria tak tertandingi.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Hijikata_-Junsa-buchō_!"

Tungkai Toshiro terhenti. Sagaru merasa ia sangatlah tolol sebab baru saja melinjak ladang peledak. Hal itu dibuktikan dari delikan nyalang serta nada tidak bersahabat dari atasannya, "Yamazaki, jangan makan _anpan_ hari ini. Kalau kulihat kau membelinya atau memakannya, _seppuku_ untukmu."

Sagaru memucat. Kedua belah bibir terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun bisu mendadak. _Apa salahku?_

Toshiro melewatinya, kembali mendecak. Sougo menatap Saguru, tersenyum timpang, sebelah tangan dirapatkan, serta membikin gestur menyilet leher. Sementara Isao memasang senyum iba, menepuk pundak bawahannya. Saguru jera, jauh-jauh dari anjing neraka.

"Baiklah, katakan padaku, Hijikata-san," ujar Sougo akhirnya, kala mereka hampir sampai di depan ruang serbaguna. "Kenapa _mood_-mu jelek sekali selama dua minggu ini?"

Toshiro tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Namun ia tahu bahwa kini kedua insan yang memutuskan berjalan bersisian dengannya menagih penjelasan valid akan sikapnya. "Aku tidak menemukan berkas apa pun terkait Yoshida Shouyo. Sepertinya memang kasusnya benar-benar ditutupi oleh pihak yang lebih tinggi."

Isao mengangguk-angguk. Bila itu akar permasalahannya, maka tak heran. Banyak alasan mengapa kematian rekan disembunyikan. "Tapi, bila memang kasus itu ditutupi, kenapa Tokugawa Shige Shige menggelar peringatan kematiannya? Hal itu malah akan mengundang rasa penasaran orang untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya."

"Itu juga yang tidak kupahami," ujar Toshiro. Kerutan pada dahi semakin dalam. Saat tiba di depan pintu ruangan, Sougo berhenti sesaat.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang membuatmu _gedeg_?"

Toshiro menggeleng. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, ia membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalamnya, disusul oleh Sougo dan Isao. Saat sampai pada ruangan, sosok Sasaki Isaburo dan Imai Nobume telah ada. Gintoki sendiri memaku diri di dalamnya, dibalut _tracksuit_ hitam beraksen sedikit merah yang satu garis lurus dengan resleting.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini, saya akan menjelaskan agenda hari ini," ujar Nobume. Jari telunjuk lentik berikan gerakan pada _iPad_ yang ada dalam dekapan. Gintoki diam, mendengarkan.

"Pertama, Sakata-san akan diberikan soal-soal akademis untuk menguji kemampuan logika dan analisisnya. Soal-soal itu menyangkut; bahasa Jepang, bahasa Inggris, matematika, fisika, dan sejarah. Kedua, kami akan melakukan uji psikotes. Kedua, kita akan ke _gymnasium_ untuk menguji ketahanan fisiknya dengan serangkaian olahraga seperti _push up_, _sit up_, lompat tali, dan sebagainya. Terakhir, Sakata-san akan diminta untuk latihan tanding dengan Hijikata-san."

Gintoki membelalak. "Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya, entah mengapa terdengar begitu–defensif, terkecuali bagi telinganya sendiri.

"Kami percaya bahwa menjadi pembunuh yang–bisa kukatakan, sukses, membutuhkan _martial arts_ yang tidak sembarangan. Kalau pun itu bukan _martial arts_ yang terkategori, tetapi hasil latihan otodidak untuk menjatuhkan lawan, itu pun termasuk pertahanan bela diri. Karena itu, uji coba ini dilakukan untuk melihat kemampuan para kriminal secara luas," jelas Isaburo dengan satu tarikan napas.

Toshiro memfokuskan iris biru baja pada sosok yang surai perak. Gintoki hanya menghela napas pendek, lalu berujar, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Gintoki mengempas punggung di atas matras. Napasnya masih terlaksana dengan tak teratut. Selanjutnya apa yang syarafnya rasakan ialah botol dingin yang mengecup dahinya. Sontak, Gintoki terbangun dan memasang gurat ekspresi keki. Ia menerima larutan isotonik dan selanjutnya ada ungkapan yang diutarakan, "_Sankyu_, Gorila."

"Wah," Sougo merespon. Seolah bangga, ia tersenyum tipis. "Bahkan Sakata-san saja sudah paham akan naturmu, Kondo-san."

Isao tergelak keras sementara Gintoki loloskan tawa kecil. Setelah serpihan tawa itu reda dan terbawa hening, Gintoki mengedarkan iris darah pada sosok lelaki bersurai hitam yang bersandar pada dinding, mengutak-atik ponsel.

"Heh," Sougo mendengus kecil. Ia menekuk kaki, sejajarkan iris merah mereka. Gintoki mengangkat alis, suarakan pertanyaan tak berbentuk verbal; hanya dari gurat wajah. "Apa kau dan Hijikata-san bertengkar?"

Isao menajamkan pendengaran. Sebab barangkali si surai selembut bulu domba memiliki jawaban atas emosi serta seluruh tingkah absurd si surai hitam yang kini bekerja sebagai penghambat harmonisasi. Entah itu keserasian antara bawahannya mau pun atasannya. Meski Kondo Isao telah paham sedari dulu bahwa memang Toshiro bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya disetir logika. Maka, bila terjadi sesuatu di luar hati dan kehendak, lelaki itu dapat lampiaskan amarah pada mereka yang ada di sekitar.

"Hnn," Gintoki menggumam, mengusap tengkuk. "Tidak bertengkar, sih …," katanya. Bukan bualan, tapi juga bukan jawaban presisi yang benar adanya.

"Tapi?" tagih Sougo, belum puas. Gintoki mengalihkan pandangan, menolak menjawab. Maka, Sougo merengut, kesal akan keingintahuan yang tak terpenuhi.

"Baiklah," suara Nobume merebut paksa atensi seluruh manusia di ruangan itu. "Tes daya tahan sudah selesai. Terakhir, saya ingin agar Sakata-san dan Hijikata-san bersiap untuk latihan tanding."

Gintoki menarik napas, lalu menghelanya panjang. Ia menyeka bulir keringat yang ada di dahi dan lengan dengan handuk, lalu bangkit berdiri. Selanjutnya Toshiro sendiri menaruh ponsel di atas meja. Melepas jas hitam, fabrik tebal disampirkan di atas kursi. Kini tubuh itu hanya terbalut oleh kemeja putih lesi dan celana bahan hitam. Ia berjalan ke tengah _gymnasium_. Hadap-hadapan dengan sang lelaki bersurai perak.

_Uh, gawat, dia sedang kesal._ Gintoki merutuk dalam hati setelah memerhatikan baik-baik kerutan di antara dahi Toshiro. _Salahku juga, sih, ya._

Nobume menggenggam _stopwatch_. Sebelum latihan tanding dilaksanakan, ada regulasi yang disuarakan. Tentu saja, antisipasi tetap harus dilakukan. "Jadi, peraturannya sederhana," mulai Nobume. "Hijikata-san dan Sakata-san diperbolehkan melakukan gerakan ofensif dan defensif. Orang yang punggungnya pertama kali menyentuh matras adalah pihak yang kalah. Namun, kalian dilarang untuk melakukan serangan dengan menargetkan organ vital seperti: leher, bagian dada, dan area kemaluan. Tidak diizinkan juga untuk menyerang titik yang sama berulang kali dengan maksud melukai atau melumpuhkan lawan. Apa saya jelas?"

Keduanya memberi anggukan. Nobume mengulas senyum tipis. Aba-aba mulai dikumandangkan. "Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga, kalian bisa mulai. Satu …"

Toshiro memasang kuda-kuda. Lutut sedikit ditekuk, tubuh direndahkan. Tangan dikepal erat, satu tinju sejajar dengan lensa biru samudra dan satunya lagi ada di depan dagu.

"… dua …"

Sementara, Gintoki berdiri tegak. Bukan gayanya untuk menyerang dengan pertahanan dan strategi matang.

"… tiga!"

.

Keduanya memacu langkah, maju dan kerahkan seluruh tenaga. Tanding sudah terjadi untuk sepuluh menit, namun tidak satu pun tumbang. Polanya ialah–serang, hindari, mundur, lalu susun strategi secepat kilat demi putuskan akhir pertandingan.

Toshiro kira Gintoki akan lancarkan tinju pada wajah. Alih-alih, lelaki bersurai perak membikin jarak, lalu andalkan satu kaki untuk menopang diri, dan sebelah tungkainya lagi digunakan untuk menendang; perut sasarannya. Toshiro berguling ke depan, menghindar.

Tak buang-buang waktu, Toshiro berdiri. Tinju dikepal, diayunkan, mengarah pada belakang kepala Gintoki. Namun si iris darah keburu menunduk, ambil satu langkah mundur, lalu kali ini barulah–betul-betul menargetkan wajah yang dibingkai surai hitam dengan tinju. Toshiro menahan kepalan tangan Gintoki.

Gintoki mendecak, mengangkat sebelah kaki, dan menghajar sisi perut Toshiro. Yang terkena hantam mengaduh, sebelah lengan digunakan untuk menahan kaki itu. Gintoki berusaha menarik tungkainya kembali–namun tak membuahkan hasil. Dengan cepat, Toshiro mendekatkan diri, mencengkram kerah _tracksuit_ hitam.

Gintoki menahan napas, alis menukik. Ia baru sadar. Dengan spasi yang tak seberapa di antara mereka, Gintoki sadari bulu mata hitam panjang yang menjadi ornamen pada pelupuk mata Toshiro. Lalu pada nyatanya, iris biru Toshiro tidak sekeruh kelihatannya. Iris itu mengkilat disepuh cahaya lampu. Hasilkan biru osean yang bagai ombaknya memantulkan sinar sang surya.

_Oh. Luka pada pipinya tidak berbekas. _

Untuk reflek tulang belakang dan tubuhnya, Gintoki memiringkan kepalanya ketika kepal tinju berusaha menghunus wajah. Namun ia lupa bahwa sebelah kaki masih dicengkram si surai segelap malam.

"_Shit_!" Gintoki menyumpah ketika Toshiro kembali meremat kerah _tracksuit_, lalu Toshiro melemparkan tubuh itu ke atas, dan siap dijatuhkan agar punggung menyentuh matras. Maka, sebelum punggungnya telak tabrak dengan alas lembut, Gintoki sekuat tenaga menarik kakinya, menendang pundak Toshiro. Tentu itu tak mampu menjadikan si surai hitam jatuh dan kalah.

Oh–pemenangnya telah ditentukan.

.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah Hijikata-san. Sakata-san sudah boleh pulang, sementara sisanya kembali meneruskan pekerjaan masing-masing. _Otsukaresama deshita_," ujar Nobume, menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. Isao dan Sougo melakukan hal yang sama, sebelum disusul oleh Toshiro. Gintoki hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tadi sepertinya Sakata-san sempat melamun, ya?" tanya Sougo, melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Ia memastikan besar suaranya tak cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Gintoki yang berada di belakang, berjalan bersisian bersama Isao.

Toshiro menggulirkan iris biru samudra dalam ke bawah, melihat pantofel hitam. _Hmnn … apa aku harus bertanya langsung soal Yoshida Shouyo pada Tokugawa-san? _

"Hijikata-san? _Knock-knock_?"

Saat nama itu diserukan lagi untuk kali kedua, Toshiro menoleh ke samping, mengerjap. Sedikit heran. "Eh? Hah–ya?"

Sougo mendengus, menggeleng-geleng. "Yang ini juga senang melamun."

"Apa, sih?"

Pintu _gymnasium_ itu dibuka, lalu Sougo sedikit mundur ke belakang ketika lelaki lain berniat masuk. Lelaki bersurai pirang kusam tersenyum tipis, berkata, "_Suman_."

"Ahh, _iie_. _Ore mo_, _sumimasen_," balas Sougo.

Tundukan kepala diberikan dan lelaki itu melangkah masuk. Gintoki tidak mengerjap sama sekali. Iris darah mengikuti pergerakan lelaki beriris hijau gulma yang mengirim senyum tipis padanya, sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri keluar dari sana. Si lelaki menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Nobume, lalu kembali menendang sudut bibir–tipis.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Nobume memperlihatkan layar tipis _I-pad_. "Akan kujelaskan. Sekarang, mari ke ruangan Sasaki terlebih dahulu. Tapi, apakah Anda kemari hanya untuk bertanya soal Sakata Gintoki-san …, Nobu Nobu-san?"

Tokugawa Nobu Nobu, kali ini, memberikan cengiran.

.

.

.

"Gintoki, makan."

Gintoki menoleh, ia mengangguk. Lalu tungkai itu menyeret tubuhnya ke hadapan meja makan. Sup miso hangat, _grilled_ salmon, nasi, dan salad jagung tersaji di sana.

"_Itadakimasu_," ujarnya, kecil. Mulai meraih sumpit lalu mencicipi. Selalu–selalu sesuai seleranya. Lidahnya tak pernah menolak masakan rumahan macam ini. Sebab akan ada kehangatan serta memori yang begitu familiar, mendiami petak-petak ingatan, di mana pikiran dapat menjelajah jauh ke masa lampau.

_Mirip, ya. Shouyo dulu sering memasak dengan lengkap begini._

Toshiro melirik kecil. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, memerhatikan si lelaki bersurai perak yang mengulas senyum mendadak.

_Dasar orang aneh. Aku tidak bisa menebak pikirannya. _

Sebetulnya begini–mereka sendiri bukan tipe makhluk yang betah berdiam diri dan menahan kata-kata. Maka ketika selama dua minggu ini hanya ada obrolan seadanya, serta tak jelas soal alasan dibaliknya, Toshiro bingung luar biasa. _Apa aku bilang saja padanya soal Yoshida Shouyo?_

"Hei–"/ "Hijikata-kun–"

Keduanya mendongak di saat yang sama. Toshiro mendengus, berujar, "Apa?"

"Hmm," ada gumaman sebelum jawaban diberikan. "_Ano_, _saa_, aku tahu sikapku mengesalkan akhir-akhir ini–"

"Ah, memang. Kau baru sadar?"

Urat menegang pada pelipis Gintoki. "Makanya, dengarkan aku, maniak mayones–"

"Kau ini mau minta maaf atau cari ribut!"

"–aku pasti akan jelaskan," putus Gintoki, mantap. Iris sekental darah itu akhirnya menghunus langsung, dalam, ke arah samudra biru. Tak ada bualan, lebih-lebih niat untuk mempermainkan. Hanya ada ungkapan tulus, namun sedikit canggung dan tak halus. "Tapi, untuk sekarang … aku minta kau tidak bertanya dulu."

Toshiro terdiam sesaat. Mendadak, lidah terasa hambar. "Baiklah," katanya. Ada pertimbangan matang sebelum Toshiro suarakan maksudnya. "Aku akan keluar kota untuk sementara. Jadi, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, hubungi Sougo, ya?"

Gintoki mengangguk. "Mau ke mana?"

Toshiro berpikir sesaat. Mencari jawaban. "Osaka."

Gintoki tidak bertanya lagi selain itu. Meski masih ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang mengulik hati. Seperti, apa yang hendak ia lakukan di sana, dan sebagainya. Namun terasa bukan tempatnya untuk bertanya hal semacam itu. Sebab, tidak seperti kala ia bersama Shouyo–

_–Hijikata-kun bukan keluargaku._

.

.

.

_"Nih."_

_Gintoki menatap kunci mobil itu sesaat sebelum kepala perak kembali menengadah, bertanya, "Lah. Lalu, nanti kau kembali naik apa?"_

_"Aku bisa naik bus."_

_Gintoki mengangguk. Tak butuh waktu lama, kunci mobil ditaruh di dalam kantung _tracksuit_, lalu ia berputar haluan, dan melangkah menjauh. Toshiro menghela napas, lalu berjalan ke arah yang lain. Begitu sadar, ia telah melucuti dua kancing atas kemejanya. Gerah membalut seluruh tubuhnya dan bulir keringat di punggungnya membikin kemeja itu lengket serta tak nyaman._

Ini, sih, harus ganti baju dulu. Sepertinya aku menyimpan kemeja lain di loker_, Toshiro mengingat-ingat. Baru saja ia hendak berbelok pada persimpangan, arahkan diri pada ruangan ganti, seseorang yang ia tahu muncul di hadapan._

_Tokugawa Shige Shige tersenyum tipis, menunduk sesaat. Toshiro memberi sapaan non-verbal serupa. Toshiro bahkan tak sempat bertanya mengapa seseorang sepertinya bisa ada di sini. Namun, mengabaikan kejanggalan itu untuk sementara, si iris biru osean memutuskan memanggil, "Uhm, Tokugawa-san."_

_Shige Shige menoleh, ia masih menyimpan kurva tipis itu pada bibirnya. "Ya?_

_"Nama saya Hijikata Toshiro, salah satu detektif dari Divisi Pembunuhan."_

_"Ah!" Shige Shige ingat apa yang seluruh bawahannya sempat bicarakan. Sebuah kabar burung yang beredar keterlaluan cepat, jauh lebih kilat daripada nyanyian mereka. "Anda yang dijuluki _Oni no Junsa-buchō_, ya?"_

_Toshiro, mau tak mau, mengukir senyum. "Sebutan itu terlalu berlebihan." _

_"Masa, iya?" Shige Shige tertawa. "Aku tahu kau pernah menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan ketika masih kelas 1 SMA. Sejak Kondo-san bercerita soal itu padaku, aku langsung percaya kau memang berbakat jadi detektif."_

_Toshiro memutar kenangan lama, lalu kembali menunduk sedikit, nyatakan hormat dan apresiasi atas pujian yang diarahkan teruntuk dirinya. "Terima kasih. Kondo-san memang suka sedikit melebih-lebihkan."_

_Shige Shige tidak mengelak akan itu. _

_"Jadi, ada apa?"_

_Toshiro sebetulnya–sangat tidak yakin apakah hal ini patut dipertanyakan. Namun, sudah dua minggu penuh ia mencari tahu perkara Yoshida Shouyo dan tak ada–tak ada satu hal pun yang tampak pada permukaan. Seolah segalanya dilapis hingga fakta yang ada tenggelam hingga ke dasar, tak terjangkau bahkan oleh cahaya suar. Ia frustrasi dan kesal sekali. _

_Ragu-ragu, Toshiro memulai. Ada usaha untuk basa-basi dan tak ingin timbulkan impresi tak wajar. Sebab bagaimana pun, ia tak petah lidah, apalagi bila berurusan mengenai komunikasi antar sesama._

_"Dua minggu lalu, kita memperingati hari kematian seorang polisi bernama Yoshida Shouyo. Dia … polisi yang tampaknya baik, ya."_

_Shige Shige tersenyum. Ia belum lama menjadi seorang pemimpin kepolisian. Namun, ia paham bagaimana manusia bekerja. Segala hipokrit yang kadang dinyatakan teruntuk tujuan mulia–ia tahu. Maka itu, kala menjawab, Shige Shige memastikan bahwa nadanya bersahabat, "Anda penasaran, Hijikata-san?"_

_Toshiro mengerjap. Membual pun tak ada untungnya. Anggukan jujur menjadi jawaban. Shige Shige melangkah mendekat. Cukup dekat hingga spasi di antara keduanya semakin menipis dan suaranya hanya cukup keras bagi telinga Toshiro. _

_"Aku tahu bahwa dokumen mengenai Yoshida Shouyo dirahasiakan. Jujur, aku juga tidak bisa membongkarnya, memperhitungkan posisiku dan beberapa alasan di baliknya. Tapi, akan kuberi satu petunjuk untuk Anda, Hijikata-san. Pada tahun 1571, Nobunaga Oda membakar Enryaku-ji, beserta biksu dan orang yang tinggal di sana," ujar Shige Shige. Toshiro tidak paham. Namun kalimat selanjutnya membikin kabut tebal yang ada di hadapan menipis barang sesaat. "'Argentum' berasal dari sana, juga orang yang menempanya." _

_Setelah itu, Shige Shige melangkah menjauh. Toshiro tidak sempat bereaksi. Sebab otak sederhananya berusaha memproses data yang mendadak dilimpahkan. Toshiro tahu, kala SD masih bagian dari jati dirinya, ia tak begitu brilian, lebih-lebih juara kelas dan menjadi andalan. Namun, kalau hanya sebuah unsur dari _table periodic_, ia–tahu._

.

.

.

_Argentum adalah sebutan lain untuk perak._ Toshiro mengulang rekaman percakapan kemarin. Sesudah ia mendapatkan petunjuk itu, apa yang dilakukannya ialah meminta izin pada Kondo untuk cuti dua hari. Terhitung mulai Kamis hingga Jum'at. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki tambahan waktu dua hari di akhir pekan. Menarik napas, Toshiro mengembuskannya.

_Bulan Januari memang dingin. Terlebih, udara Kyoto terasa berbeda dengan Tokyo._

"Lagi-lagian, apa itu? Jelas-jelas Tokugawa-san tahu sesuatu," rutuk Toshiro. "Seharusnya dia langsung memberitahuku saja. Persetan soal status dan jabatan."

Toshiro menggeleng, menaruh _backpack_ keabuan di atas bahu, menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk dan lautan manusia di stasiun kereta. _Tidak. Seharusnya aku memang mencari tahu sendiri._

.

.

.

Isao menaruh berkas dokumen di atas meja Isaburo. Seharusnya hanya itu saja yang ia lakukan. Namun, Kondo Isao tak dapat singkirkan rasa penasaran, lebih-lebih soal hal yang ada di atas kepala akhir-akhir ini. Berputar, mengelilingi, membungkus, dan membikin pusing saja. Maka, ada suara yang nyatakan satu hal. Tak bermaksud sindiran, sungguh–namun, betul-betul hendak menyinggung secara tepat saja.

"Aku tahu bahwa projek ini dirahasiakan. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka sampai saat ini Sakata Gintoki masih dianggap buron yang belum tertangkap," ujarnya, tegas. Mengingat apa yang Sasaki Isaburo katakan di dalam rapatnya. "Padahal," Isao menyambung. Tentu tak dibiarkan kalimat itu stagnan di sana. "Berdasarkan kesimpulan Sasaki-san, para _government officials_ sudah tahu kalau Sakata-san dalam naungan kepolisian distrik ini. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti tak akan ribut untuk meminta eksekusi Sakata Gintoki dilaksanakan segera."

"Apa yang mau Anda katakan … Kondo-san?"

Isao meneguk saliva. Tatap-tatapan menantang dengan sang atasan. Diintimidasi oleh sepasang lensa, satu bersembunyi di balik monokel.

"Yang ingin kukatakan, Sasaki-san," balas Isao. "Apa _Acute Project_ adalah eksperimen resmi yang dilakukan berdasarkan Undang-Undang? Sampai taraf di mana bagian internal distrik kepolisian yang menangkap dia, tidak boleh tahu? Atau ini adalah … projek pribadi Tokugawa Shige Shige-_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan, _yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang pemerintahan? Atau lebih jelas lagi–apa bahkan, sebetulnya, pemerintahan nasional pun tidak tahu kalau Sakata Gintoki sudah tertangkap?"

"Wah," Isaburo merespon. Lelaki bersurai keabuan tarik senyum dari telinga ke telinga. "_Sasuga_. Kondo-san memang peka dan teliti."

Isao, kali ini, balik kirimkan sunggingan senyum tipis. "Tidak. Ini bukan hasil kesimpulanku sendiri."

Nobume mengedarkan iris delima. Menunggu kepastian dan jawaban dari sang atasan, baru ia bertindak. Isaburo memberi anggukan. Maka, gadis yang memiliki surai sebiru safir melangkah. _Boots_ putih mengetuk pualam. Ia ke arah pintu, menggenggam gagangnya.

"Kami akan jelaskan," ujar Isaburo. "Bagaimana pun, projek ini membutuhkan kalian. Namun sebelum itu … lelaki di luar yang mencuri dengar bisa masuk dulu?"

Isao menoleh melalui bahu. Lalu, ia mendengus–tak terkejut sama sekali. Ini tindakan serampangan serta tak tahu malu dalam melewati lini kesopanan yang khas sekali dari bawahannya terkasih. Okita Sougo mengukir seringai tipis. Iris _vermillion_ diseretnya ke sudut mata, bertemu netra berwarna sama yang meliriknya beringas.

"Yo, Imai-san, Sasaki-san," ujarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam. Pintu ditutup. "Aku mendengarkan."

.

.

.

"Ohh, begitu? Jadi, sekarang polisimu itu tengah berada di Osaka, ya …."

Si gadis yang memiliki berkas gurat luka sejajar dengan batang hidungnya mengangguk paham. Seperti hari-hari biasanya–tak berubah, Gintoki masihlah betah menaruh belakang kepala di atas pahanya. Sebab selain alasan bahwa itu cukup sintal untuk ditiduri–berbaring dengan wajah Tsukuyo terlihat di atasnya ialah hal yang meneduhkan.

Gintoki mengiyakan melalui pelupuk yang menutup. Rasa-rasanya hendak tidur saja. Entah sampai kapan. Tahu-tahu kala bangun hatinya tak lagi porak poranda. Atau barangkali serupa ulat bulu yang mengisolasi diri dalam balutan benang halus, lalu menjelma makhluk yang berbeda sama sekali tampilannya.

"Lalu, kau di sini sekarang ingin mengadu padaku kalau kau rindu padanya?"

Sontak, iris darah itu diberi lihat pada Tsukuyo. Gintoki menautkan kedua alis, bibir mengerut–macam bocah lanang yang merajuk. Persis sekali. Tsukuyo tertawa. Memang ada satu dan dua hal yang tak berubah meski waktu melahap usia.

"Ayolah. Ini baru lewat sehari, mana mungkin aku rindu wajah mengesalkan itu," balas Gintoki.

"Ohh~?" Tsukuyo merespon. Nadanya jelas menyiratkan sesuatu. Sama halnya dengan garis lengkung tipis pada bibir merah muda pucat si gadis.

"Lagipula," lanjut Gintoki. Ia belum selesai rupanya. Maka, penuturan selanjutnya disampaikan subtil. Berharap apa pun diarahkan isi hati terhadap lidah diperhatikan seksama; diberi fokus lebih. "Sudah kubilang, kan. Kurasa, aku tidak pantas bahagia. Aku juga tidak yakin apakah setelah projek ini selesai aku masih hidup atau tidak."

Tsukuyo terdiam. Ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Siku bertumpu di atas meja. _Kiseru_ diraihnya, lalu sang gadis mengembuskan asap keabuan setelah menghidu tembakau itu.

"Dan tak ada salahnya kalau aku dieksekusi–kupikir. Aku bisa bertemu Shouyo, kan?"

_Harusnya begitu janjinya._

Tsukuyo mengangkat jemarinya, mengusap juntaian perak yang hampir menutupi iris darah. Paham bahwa hanya di hadapannya sang surai perak mampu luapkan perasaan. Menjelma rapuh untuk sesaat.

_Ah–bukan. Sepertinya, kalau sekarang, ia juga sudah bisa melakukan itu di depan si polisi, kan? Jujur pada diri sendiri dan menunjukkan kelemahan sekali-kali. Itu alasan mengapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini. _Tsukuyo tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" Gintoki bertanya. Gelengan diberikan.

"Bodoh sekali kalau kamu berpikir begitu, Gintoki," ujar Tsukuyo. Lembut namun penuh penekanan. Berharap bahwa kata-kata ini terukir lekat pada petak ingatan. "Kamu bilang begitu, padahal nyatanya sudah bahagia."

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. Belum menangkap maksud Tsukuyo. Berikutnya, gadis itu kembali berujar, "Suka, kan? Kamu, pada Hijikata-kun."

Gintoki menarik napas, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur. Mengacak surai perak. Tampak kepalang basah. Tentu saja–siapa dia berani coba sembunyikan suatu hal dari kawan masa kecilnya?

"Sejelas itu?"

Tsukuyo tertawa. "Sejelas itu."

"Tapi, aku adalah kriminal. Dia polisi," ujar Gintoki. "Rasanya salah, kan?"

Berikutnya, Tsukuyo memukul kepala perak itu, keras. Gintoki mengaduh, sontak perhatian beberapa orang di dalam bar teralih pada mereka untuk sesaat. Astaga, gadis ini–memang ringan tangannya!

"Hei, barusan itu untuk apa?" tanya Gintoki, sedikit kesal.

"Untuk otak bodohmu, Gintoki." Tsukuyo menghela napas pendek. Selanjutnya, ia memilih mengedarkan iris _violet_ kearah lain.

_Tapi, dia tidak salah. Mungkin, mungkin … memang seorang polisi dan kriminal tak akan pernah cocok._

* * *

**A/N** : Ugh, tahan ya _minna,_ untuk adegan romantis Toshiro dan Gintoki, haha! Nah, _chapter_ selanjutnya _full_ Toshiro-Gintoki, nih. Sedikit _clue_, Gintoki akan ambil tindakan soal perginya Toshiro ke Kyoto, tapi malah bohong ke Gintoki dan bilang dia ke Osaka. :D

_Stay tune and see you on the next chapter_!

**23 Maret 2019**


	5. Arc IV : Confrontation

Gintoki menahan napas kala gelas _burgundy_ terempas ke bawah. Bunyi denting gelas dan suara buktinya kaca itu menjelma serpihan seketika membungkam isi ruangan. Musik masih berkumandang namun lampu sarat akan warna dibisukan.

Si iris darah edarkan fokusnya pada gadis di sebelah. Gadis bersurai pirang keruh dengan netra _lavender_ yang menyala, dibungkus amarah. Oh, tentu saja, Tsukuyo murka–amat murka. Ialah pelaku dari insiden gelas pecah. Caranya dengan memberikan sebuah tepak pada jemari Gintoki yang tadi membalut pada gagang gelas.

Tentu saja Gintoki tak menyalahkan. Tidak, lebih-lebih setelah gadis itu menggeram di bawah napasnya–berbahaya serta penuh ancaman, "Siapa yang menaruh racun di sana?"

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc ****IV** – Confrontation

* * *

Hinowa sebagai pemilik bar Yoshiwara tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tindakan diambil kilat. Meski tubuh mungil masih ditopang oleh kursi roda, suara itu berseru lantang, "Maafkan kami atas kejadian ini, _Goshujin-sama_. Namun, mohon tunggu di sini sebentar sementara wanita dari Yoshiwara menyelidiki ini."

Protesan para tamu terdengar riuh. Bersahut-sahutan. Ada yang menyumpah-serapahi dan tak ingin terseret perkara. Para wanita yang bekerja di bar menuruti perintah implisit Hinowa. Pintu ditutup, halangi siapa pun yang hendak keluar dan memacu langkah, berusaha jauh-jauh dari daftar tersangka. Gintoki berbisik rendah, "Tsukuyo, kau bisa membebaskan mereka. Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat?"

Salah kata. Sang perak langsung tersentak begitu si pirang kusam mendelik garang. "Kalau tadi tak kuhentikan kamu minum _wine_ itu, sekarang kau sudah berbaring dengan mulut berbusa, Gintoki."

"Tak perlu menahan mereka. Kami sudah menemukan pelakunya."

Suara itu terdengar jelas, serta dibumbui nada malas. Hanya seperti biasa. Gintoki tahu empunya suara. Seketika atensi para insan yang mengerubungi tempat itu berpindah pada sumber bunyi. Okita Sougo dan Kondo Isao mengangkat lencana.

"Kami dari kepolisian," sahut Isao, berusaha menjelaskan. Pandangannya terarah pada seorang lelaki yang kedua lengannya terbelenggu borgol, digenggam erat oleh Sougo. "Kami menemukan orang ini di dapur belakang. Di saku jasnya ada satu botol bubuk kalium sianida."

Sougo mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia mengangkat botol itu tinggi-tinggi, bukti aktual bahwa mereka tak membual. Maka dengan cepat, para tamu dibebaskan. Tanda "_close_" dipasang di depan pintu. Sisanya di dalam adalah dua insan dari kepolisian, si surai perak, sang tersangka pembunuhan, serta mereka yang bekerja di Yoshiwara.

"Saya Kondo Isao dan ini bawahan saya, Okita Sougo." Isao menunduk sesaat. Memberi salam. Sougo melakukan hal yang sama persis. "Kami detektif yang bertugas menjaga Sakata Gintoki."

Gintoki mengangkat alis. _Menjaga? _

Tentu–itu bukan kata yang tepat. Sama sekali bukan.

"Tapi, hebat juga," Sougo mendadak beri pujian. Meski ia sadis dan syaraf psikopatnya begitu keterlaluan, ia tetap tahu hal mana yang pantas diberi tepuk tangan. "Darimana Anda tahu kalau di gelas itu ada racunnya?" tanya Sougo. Jelas menatap Tsukuyo.

Gadis itu dengan mantap menjawab, "Aromanya."

Hinowa mengangguk. Selanjutnya, wanita itu menjelaskan, "Yoshiwara adalah tempat di mana berbagai orang datang, termasuk pejabat dan mereka yang berkedudukan tinggi. Namun karena Yoshiwara tidak menyediakan jasa pelacur dan hanya menemani mereka minum, makan, dan berkeluh kesah, aku melatih pelayan Yoshiwara untuk dapat memastikan tidak ada yang membunuh tamu-tamuku lewat makanan atau minuman."

Gadis dengan gurat luka di bawah mata melirik ke arah likuid keunguan yang tercecer. "Ada bau _almond_ yang samar."

Gintoki kali ini angkat suara. Sebab seluruh masalah ini ia rasa berimplikasi dengan dirinya. "Tapi, siapa juga yang ingin membunuhku–"

Selanjutnya lelaki itu terdiam. Baru sadar betapa tolol kalimatnya ketika ia mengulang memori akan seluruh perbuatannya. "Tidak jadi. Apa ini tandanya _government officials_ memutuskan turun tangan, Souichiro-kun?"

Sougo merotasi iris _vermillion_. "Sougo _desu_. Dan kau bisa bertanya pada orang ini, Sakata-san."

Lelaki yang mengantungi racun itu menunduk dalam diam. Sadar sesuatu, Gintoki segera meloncati sofa, berlari ke arahnya. Gintoki mengangkat paksa wajah si lelaki, lalu ekspresi pasrah yang terbungkus teror terlihat jelas. Siap menggigit ujung lidah dan meretas nyawa. Isao ambil tindakan, tengkuk segera dihantam keras, demi hilangkan kesadaran. Setidaknya kini satu hal untuk dikhawatirkan berkurang.

"Baiklah," Gintoki merespon. Muak. Kesal. Entah perasaan macam apa lagi yang merangsek di hati. Jelas itu tak menyenangkan. "Karena kurasa kalian sudah tahu akar masalahnya–Gorila-kun, Soraru-kun–aku butuh kejelasan."

"Tentu," ujar Sougo. "Kami juga ingin langsung membahas masalah ini dari awal. Dari enam tahun lalu."

Tsukuyo menutup suara. Ia mendengarkan. Sebab bila perkara sekian tahun lalu itu diungkit dan membubung dalam percakapan, artinya ini sesuatu yang besar. Gintoki menghela napas panjang. Memijit pelipis. Ia tahu masalah ini tak sesederhana itu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu, kau harus menyusul Toshi dulu, _Shiroyasha_," ujar Isao. Gintoki mengangkat wajah, menuntut penjelasan.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dia ada di Kyoto, mencari tahu soal Yoshida Shouyo."

Sebentar–Gintoki rasa ia agak tuli atau otaknya mendadak mengalami degradasi.

"Tunggu–apa?"

.

.

.

"Kau berbohong padaku!"

Jelas ungkapan amarah itu menghentak burung yang bertengger manis di atas ranting sengkarut. Gintoki menyeret koper mini di atas aspal keras, iris darah memandang lurus ke depan. Syal yang melingkar lembut di lehernya mengayun seiring si lelaki membawa angin barat pada pundaknya.

Toshiro mendecak kesal, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kets Nike biru gelap. "Makanya sudah kukatakan padamu–aku minta maaf, oke! Kau itu di mana, sih?!"

"Di sampingmu, bodoh!"

Toshiro tersentak. Suara dari seberang ponselnya begitu nyata. Memang, ketika ia menoleh ke samping, si lelaki bersurai perak hanya berjarak lima belas hasta dari dia. Dengan dahi berkerut dan alis menaut, Gintoki mendesah kesal, lalu mematikan ponsel. Ia mengeliminasi jarak, mendekat ke arah si surai hitam.

Toshiro mengusap tengkuk. Canggung kelewatan. Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada rumah sederhana di hadapan. "Mau masuk?"

Kepala Gintoki bergerak ke samping. Ia mengangguk. Berikutnya, langkah itu mengikuti Toshiro. Rasa rindu berhamburan dalam relung. Sebuah tempat hangat di mana dapat disebut tempat untuk kembali. Untuk pulang, untuk tergelak tanpa beban pikiran. Gintoki, begitu sadar, telah mengukir senyum tipis. Saat sampai di pintu depan, Toshiro mengetuknya.

"Ya, sebentar!"

Suara itu tak ada ubahnya meski waktu berlalu. Gintoki mengerjap, nantikan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang akan menyambutnya. Maka ketika pintu itu dibuka dan Terada Ayano–Otose, ada di sana, Gintoki tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Oh ...," Otose termangu. Berikutnya pukulan keras ia berikan pada si surai perak. Gintoki mengaduh keras sementara Toshiro tersentak–tak mengira itu akan terjadi. "Dasar bocah nakal! Dari mana saja kau baru berkunjung selama ini!"

"Dasar nenek bau tanah! Jangan ringan tangan, ah!" Gintoki memberi protesan, menjulurkan lidah. Toshiro tertawa kecil. Berikutnya, ia menunduk, memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang, saya Hijikata Toshiro dari kepolisian Tokyo. Bisa kami masuk?"

.

_Ocha_ hangat itu dituang dalam gelas pualam. Kepulannya tampak oleh mata, uap putihnya menggulung-gulung di tas, lalu perlahan melebur dengan udara.

"Mana anak-anak yang lain, Otose?" tanya Gintoki, mencomot _mochi_ di atas meja. Otose mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan rokok, lalu Toshiro mengulurkan jemari yang menggenggam pemantik, menawarkan diri untuk menyalakan.

Setelah rokok itu menyala, Otose membalas, "Kebanyakan sudah diadopsi. Sisanya tinggal yang satu ini," ujar Otose. Tak lama, ia menyerukan sebuah nama. Seorang bocah gadis datang, melangkah dengan tungkai pendeknya. Gadis kecil itu bersurai sewarna daun berkelopak empat. Pembawa keberuntungan; sebuah anugerah. Gintoki tersenyum tipis menyapanya.

"Halo. Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Tama, permainan kata dari _kintama_*."

Rahang Gintoki terjatuh. Sama halnya dengan Toshiro. Lelaki beriris osean langsung tersedak udara. Dengan cepat, Gintoki menoleh pada Otose. "Apa yang kauajarkan padanya, Nenek!"

"Hei, dia belajar sendiri kata-kata itu! Sudah kukatakan padanya agar tidak sering-sering bermain ke bengkel milik Gengai dan menemui putranya yang bodoh itu."

Gintoki memiringkan kepala. "Putra Gengai? Kintoki? Pantas saja," ujarnya, dengan dengusan melalui hidung.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau berurusan juga, ya, dengan kepolisian?"

Gintoki mengangguk. Tama disuruhnya pergi ke kamar. Toshiro, kali ini, merasa berhak untuk mengucapkan satu-dua kata, "Hukumannya belum dipastikan. Maka untuk sementara, kami mengawasinya."

Nah–itu dia. Gintoki kembali mengingat bahwa tadi pagi Sougo menggunakan istilah lain. _Menjaga_. Sebab mengawasi memang ialah kata lebih presisi untuk menjelaskan situasi kepolisian menyangkut dirinya saat ini.

"Aku ingat sekali, Nak," ujar Otose. Ia melihat iris biru samudar Toshiro. "Dulu, bocah ini datang lagi kemari. Ingin membalas dendam, katanya … kekanak-kanakan sekali, ya."

Toshiro menarik sudut bibir, tipis. "Sampai sekarang juga masih seperti bocah umur lima."

"Ya, kan?"

Gintoki menghela napas panjang. "Jangan bergunjing di depan orangnya, hei."

"Bagaimana kabar Kagura?"

"Ah–baik," respon Gintoki. "Gadis itu sekarang punya kekasih dari kepolisian, temannya Hijikata-kun."

Otose mengerjap. Murni bingung dan terkejut. "Ada yang mau dengannya?"

Toshiro tertawa kecil. Ia ingat sekali kali pertama bertemu dengan gadis bersurai sewarna kanvas angkasa yang tergores jingga. Ia dan Sougo, keduanya datang ke kantor polisi dengan gurat luka di seluruh tubuh. Kala itu, Sougo masihlah mahasiswa dan Kagura hanyalah bocah SMP. Namun saat itu pula Toshiro tahu mereka memang–ada teruntuk satu sama lain. "Aku juga berpikir begitu soal Sougo. Tak kusangka ada yang mau dengannya."

Otose mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, untuk apa kalian kemari?"

Gintoki menunjuk lelaki di sebelahnya. "Orang ini ingin mencari tahu soal Yoshida Shouyo diam-diam. Mengorek masa lalu orang lain bukan sebuah perbuatan yang seharusnya dilakukan polisi, kan, Hijikata-kun?"

Toshiro mendelik kesal. "Lalu aku harus bertanya langsung padamu, sementara kau sendiri bersikap seperti anak bocah yang merajuk selama dua minggu?"

"Hei! Kau–mengesalkan! Kan, sudah kubilang aku akan jelaskan. Lagipula kalau kau memang penasaran soal Shouyo, kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku!"

"Makanya, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil–"

Berikutnya, apa yang Gintoki dengar ialah tawa Otose. Berdendang tulus. "Kalian cocok, ya."

"APANYA!"

.

.

.

"Maaf, _Okyaku-sama_," resepsionis perempuan yang terbalut _kimono_ itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Saya kira Anda memesan kamar untuk dua orang, bukan dua kamar untuk masing-masing orang. Lalu untuk malam ini, kamar sudah penuh. _Hountoni sumimasen deshita_."

Toshiro memijit pelipis. _Klise dan menyebalkan._

Maka, ia menerima kunci ruangan. "Oi, Gintoki," panggilnya. Kedikan pada dagu ialah isyarat agar si surai perak mengikuti langkahnya.

"Uhm, Hijikata-kun, atau aku cari tempat penginapan lain saja? Atau, aku bisa tidur di rumah Otose–"

"Jangan konyol," ujar Toshiro, mendengus melalui hidung. "Kau tidak punya uang lebih dan uang per minggu yang terkirim ke rekeningku untuk mengurusmu sudah habis. Karena, kau keras kepala ingin kemari dan membeli tiket _shinkansen_, _plus_ biaya penginapan ini. Lagipula, aku yakin Otose-san tidak menyiapkan kamar lebih."

Gintoki meringis. Benar juga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Toshiro bertanya, tanpa niat menoleh. Sebab iris biru itu mengedar ke seluruh arah, berusaha cari ruangan dengan nomor yang sama pada yang terukir di kuncinya.

"Apanya kenapa?" tanya Gintoki balik. Ia terhenti kala Toshiro juga terhenti, memasukkan kunci pada pintu dan menggesernya. Penginapan bernuansa tradisional bukannya membikin Gintoki tenang malah timbulkan rasa gerah dan sedikit cemas.

"Segitunya tidak mau satu kamar denganku?"

Gintoki mengerang lelah. "Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

Toshiro sadar bahwa ada gurat merah muda yang menjalar di ruas pipi sang pemuda hingga telinga. Maka Gintoki menutup wajahnya lalu berujar, "Mandi saja dulu, sana."

.

**Cepat suruh polisimu pulang. Jangan bercumbu dengannya.**

**Tsukuyo.**

Gintoki merutuk kesal, melempar ponsel pintar ke atas _futon_. Kala ponsel itu mendarat tanpa pengaman di atas futon dan kehilangan cahayanya, Toshiro masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dibungkus _kimono_ serta handuk seputih bulu domba di atas surai bertempias air.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Hijikata, mengangkat sebelah alis. Tingkah si perak ini memanglah absurd serta penuh anomali. Tak dapat ditebak dan kadang menyusahkan hati.

"Tidak," Gintoki menjawab. Tidak ingin komentar soal wajahnya yang kini terasa panas dan pastilah sewarna apel masak.

"Jadi," Toshiro memulai. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan si iris darah. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

Gintoki menarik napas, menurunkan pelupuk. Seluruh masalah ini betulan menguras tenaganya. Sebab ia tak pernah ahli dalam berkomunikasi. Ia hanya dapat bertindak dan lindungi apa yang ada di dekat mata kaki. Ia tak pernah sangka bahwa asal perkara akan membawanya hingga pada titik ini.

Diulas kembali–ini bukan apa yang ia harapkan. Pembunuh balasannya ialah eksekusi. Mati. Hari akhir. Di mana-mana sama. Hukum agama bahkan berujar demikian. Pembunuhan tak pernah dibenarkan, dosa tak seharusnya ditoleransi. Namun di sinilah ia, mendapat kesempatan sesaat untuk bahagia.

Untuk merasakan. Untuk paham bahwa ada bentuk lain dari eksistensi perasaan bernama kasih sayang.

"Oke, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya," ujar Gintoki. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba penasaran soal Yoshida Shouyo?"

"Hmmn …," Toshiro menggumam. Ia melipat lengan dan memiringkan kepala, mengingat jawaban. Gintoki mengalihkan pandangan.

_Duh, imut._

"Dua minggu lalu, aku pergi ke peringatan kematian rekan kerja yang diadakan Tokugawa Shige Shige. Beliau memperingati kematian Yoshida Shouyo enam tahun lalu."

_Sho-chan melakukannya?_ Gintoki menautkan alis. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku mendengar desas-desus," ujar Toshiro. "Yoshida Shouyo dibunuh dengan tidak wajar dan sampai kini kasus itu ditutup tanpa kejelasan oleh kepolisian."

Gintoki mendengus. Ia sudah paham bahkan tanpa harus dijelaskan oleh verbal dan ribuan aksara. "Tipikal mereka."

Toshiro terdiam sesaat, tak memberikan suara mau pun tanggapan. Sadar sesuatu, Gintoki menarik napas, lalu menghelanya cepat. "Maaf," ujarnya, tulus. Toshiro menggeleng.

"Kurasa wajar saja kalau kau tidak percaya pada kami untuk beberapa alasan," balas Toshiro. Ia menunduk, hendak sampaikan kata-kata dari sanubari. Sungguh, bukan hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi. "Jujur saja, di hari pertama melihatmu, aku tidak paham kenapa bisa ada orang yang bisa begitu … sadis. Tapi kurasa, aku pun sama saja. Aku melukai dan bahkan, terkadang, menghabisi nyawa tersangka yang kabur. Aku membunuh dan tidak ragu demi sesuatu yang kusebut hukum."

Toshiro mengepalkan tangan. Kembali ingat bahwa sang _Shiroyasha_ jauh dari adjektiva kejam serta tak berhati. Sebaliknya–barangkali, lelaki itu lah yang paling paham artinya empati dan yang terlampau sering mengecap definisi dari mati. "Tapi, aku melihatmu masih dihantui oleh trauma. Mungkin karena kau kehilangan Yoshida Shouyo, atau mungkin karena mencabik orang–entahlah. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, monster memang dibentuk. Ia tidak lahir dengan sendirinya. Ada pemicunya, ada pelatuknya. Ada dalangnya. Dan siapa pun, atau apa pun, yang menjadikanmu seperti ini–kurasa, dia sama patutnya disalahkan."

Toshiro menghela napas panjang. Memang, ia tak berkutik kalau soal berkata-kata. Barangkali ada beberapa salah kata, habis, mau bagaimana. Toshiro hanya utarakan isi hati saja. Gintoki menendang sudut bibir. "Hijikata-kun berhati lembut, eh?"

Toshiro memutar bola mata dan Gintoki tertawa atas reaksi itu. "Tunggu, sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut soal Yoshida Shouyo," ujar Toshiro. "Aku menagih jawaban. Apa-apaan sikapmu selama dua minggu ini?"

Gintoki menggeram. "_No comment_! Aku tidak mau menjawabnya. Nanti saja, deh."

Toshiro malah semakin penasaran. Tentu, isi hati seolah diulik dan seluruh tenaga rasanya hanya perlu dikerahkan untuk jawaban yang satu ini. "Oh, begitu?" ujar Toshiro, tersenyum puas. Ada kesombongan serta keangkuhan dan perasaan menang. Gintoki awalnya tidak paham. Namun, begitu Toshiro meraih _backpack_ keabuan dan keluarkan sebuah potret segi empat, lelaki bersurai perak itu barulah menyalak keras.

"Curang!"

"Tidak sulit mencari SD asalmu di sini. Mari kita lihat, ini foto kelas ... 1 SD? Sedang menangis karena tidak diizinkan makan permen? Mungkin foto ini bagusnya kuberikan pada Sougo, ya. Atau pada pemerintah sekalian biar mereka ada bahan untuk menindas sang _Shiroyasha_?"

Gintoki menggertak gigi. "Kau memang tolol!"

"Siapa yang kaubilang tolol, hah!"

Dengan cepat, Gintoki bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri. Toshiro yang melihat itu juga menuruti instingnya untuk berdiri dan menaruh kedua lengan di balik punggung, melindungi potret itu di sana. Gintoki menggeram, mengepal erat kedua tangan. Lalu sebelah tangan ia ulurkan, menagih apa pun yang disembunyikan.

"Berikan."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan sikapmu itu."

Gintoki menepuk dahi. "Berikan atau kucium," ancamnya–setengah membual, tentu saja.

Toshiro menanggapi itu dengan senyum timpang dan alis terangkat sebelah. Ia tahu itu hanyalah gertak penuh omong kosong. "Kenapa, aku tidak takut. Cium saja."

Gintoki mengerang kesal. Sungguh–kesabaran betul-betul diuji. Padahal talinya tak sepanjang itu. Pendek macam ekor tikus, malah. Tapi malah sering dipermainkan oleh orang sekeliling sampai jengah rasanya. Barangkali memang tarik-ulur kewarasan seseorang itu ialah hiburan masyarakat.

"… tidak bisa," Gintoki melirih, siap menjambak atau mencengkram apa pun–apa saja, asal sesuatu yang telah berakumulasi dalam sudut hatinya dapat terlampiaskan. Rasanya seperti kebanyakan makan dan ingin muntahkan sesuatu, namun tak bisa. Belum lega sama sekali. Rasanya seperti berada di tengah konser dan ingin bersorak menyanyi, namun tidak bisa. Sesuatu tertahan di sudut lidah, hendak dikeluarkan. Ah. Sudahlah. Biar saja tumpah-ruah. Biar saja semuanya jadi jelas!

"Tidak bisa apa?" tanya Toshiro–mendengar dua kata terakhir itu.

"Aku suka padamu, bodoh, makanya aku tidak bisa sembarangan menciummu!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak akan kembali hari ini, deh, _aru_. Ya, kan, Tsukki?"

Kagura tersenyum, gadis itu masih menjadikan paha Sougo sebagai alas kepala jingganya. Memainkan ponsel, jemarinya menyentuh layar tipis itu.

"Kau benar," Tsukuyo terkikik kecil. Sibuk dengan _kiseru_-nya, gadis itu menyamankan diri di atas sofa. "Mungkin mereka sedang bicara dari hati ke hati saat ini, jadi, biarkan saja."

"Hijikata-san memang bebal dan bodoh," ujar Sougo, meski tak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu membutuhkan klarifikasi. "Jadi bicara dengannya akan butuh waktu lama."

Isao melihat kawan-kawan dengan kebingungan tiada tara. "Aku tidak paham."

"Serius, Kondo-san? Bukankah itu jelas? Cina?"

"Um! Jelas, kok," ujar Kagura. Dia mengangkat kepala dari tungkai Sougo. Selanjutnya, gadis itu berkisah dengan ceria dan bahagia. "Waktu aku, Gin-chan, Sadis, dan Toshi pergi ke _amusement park_, saat aku dan Gin-chan bermain bersama, dia selalu bicara soal Toshi, _aru_. Sebagian besar soal mengapa Toshi bisa begitu obsesif pada mayones, sih."

"Ah, benar," Tsukuyo mempertemukan kepalan tangan dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Bunyi tepak terdengar sesaat. "Gintoki setiap kali ke Yoshiwara juga selalu bercerita soal dia. Apakah Hijikata juga seperti itu?"

Sougo menggeleng. "Hijikata-san tidak pernah membicarakannya secara jelas, sih. Hanya saja, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedikit-sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sakata-san."

Isao masih tampak tersesat. "Lalu? Itu artinya mereka adalah teman yang cocok, kan?"

"…. Gorila, kamu sungguh bodoh, _aru_."

"…. Kenapa."

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Pada saat itu juga Sougo berdiri dari sofa. Sasaki Isaburo dan Imai Nobume melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tundukan kepala diberikan atas dasar respek mendasar dan tata krama yang telah mengakar.

Namun tak hanya mereka, dua insan lain mengikuti di belakang. Isaburo tersenyum tipis, berujar, "Okita-kun dan Kondo-san pasti sudah tahu mereka. Untuk teman kita yang baru bergabung, kenalkan," katanya, mempersilakan dua lelaki di umur tanggungnya untuk perkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Tokugawa Shige Shige," ujar si lelaki beriris hitam. "Salam kenal."

Satu lagi yang memiliki netra secerah gulma juga tersenyum. "Aku Nobu Nobu, sepupunya. Nah, daripada kita membuang waktu … mari langsung membahas rencananya."

* * *

**A/N** : _Yahooooo_! Maaf _chapter_ kali ini sedikit pendek. Tapi, tenang, ada cerita tambahan kok di bawah! _Arc_ kali ini sedikit pendek karena saya ingin fokus pada _arc_ selanjutnya di mana masa lalu Gintoki akan terkuak. _That's why_, _stay tune and be with me until the next chapter_! Hehe, _thank you_ sudah membaca hingga sini, _my lovely readers_.

*_Kintama_ : _do I need to explain the meaning of this word_? X"D

_Yeah_, _it means literally testicles_.

_P.S_ : Mungkin saya tidak harus mengatakan ini, tapi, segala tindak kriminal, cara-cara pembunuhan, atau apa pun, jangan mencontoh dan mempraktekkan semua hal yang muncul di fanfiksi ini, ya. Karena sebagian besar ini berasal dari imajinasi saya dan juga tidak realistis.

**24 Maret 2019**

* * *

**Arc IV.V**

**"Karena itu, kaubeli sendiri makan malam-mu, ya, Toshi."**

Toshiro menimang sesaat. Pemuda di akhir umur 15 akhirnya memutuskan bertanya lewat ponselnya, "Kondo-san, di mana TKP-nya? Aku menyusulmu saja, lalu kita pergi makan bersama."

Itu lebih baik dibanding ia kembali pada rumah, lalu santap makanan sendirian. Hanya menatap televisi dan terdiam tanpa ada suara sahut-sahutan yang menyenangkan. Isao akhirnya menyerah. Ia juga tak sampai hati membiarkan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu seorang diri di dalam rumah sepi. Maka, alamat tempat kejadian perkara ia beritahukan. Meski hal itu tak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh polisi. Pada nyatanya, pembunuhan itu terjadi tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Di sebuah restoran keluarga yang sederhana. Toshiro yang masih berbalut _gakuran_ dan tas sekolah bertengger pada pundak memutuskan berjalan kaki. Bila melihat _google __map_, jarak yang memisahkan hanya dua puluh menit berjalan kaki.

Ketika sampai di sana, si pemuda beriris samudra dalam menyelinap melalui pintu belakang, melewati pita kuning kepolisian yang direntangkan dengan maksud menghalangi. Namun, beberapa polisi telah mengenal Toshiro, maka mereka membiarkan pemuda itu lewat. Ketika Isao melihat Toshiro, ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu. "Maaf, ya, sepertinya ini tak akan bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Mari kita pulang dan makan saja."

Toshiro menolehkan kepala ke sana dan ke mari. Berikutnya, ia mengangguk. Meski langkahnya menjauhi genangan darah dan barang-barang bukti yang telah diberi nomor, iris biru masih teliti, memerhatikan sekeliling. Ketika sampai di pintu depan restoran yang terdapat beberapa manusia, Toshiro menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar suara yang asing menabuh gendang telinga.

"Sudah kukatakan, Takasugi-sensei, aku terjebak di restoran keluarga karena ada pembunuhan. Murid yang lain juga sudah pulang dengan _shinkansen_, kan? Kamu _nggak_ perlu menjemput–oh, ayolah. Kita lebih dari tahu kalau Otose _nggak_ akan khawatir. Aku bisa _ngurus_ diriku sendiri. Ini hanya karyawisata ... ya, aku tak dapat mengelak ini berujung buruk. Tapi–apa? _Nggak_! Aku– ... baik. Oke, kamu tahu, jemputlah aku. Berisik, _Takai_sugi!"

Toshiro menatap pemuda bersurai perak yang seumuran dengannya. Seragamnya asing. Juga logo yang terukir di sakunya. Belum lagi aksen itu. Toshiro merasa anak ini bukan dari Tokyo. Lalu, pemuda perak itu menoleh padanya. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum si perak membuang wajah, kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Toshiro masih terdiam.

_Cantik._

_Tunggu, bukan._ Iris merah sewarna darah milik sang pemuda membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Toshi, mari pulang?"

_Darah?_

"Kondo-san."

"Ya?"

"Apakah korban ditembak?"

Isao menggeleng. "Tidak, ia ditusuk. Ada pisau yang menjadi barang bukti, kok. Juga sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk menggenggam pisau."

Tak lama. Toshi kembali masuk ke dalam restoran. Isao segera menyusulnya. Mendekat ke arah genangan likuid kental berbau besi pekat, Toshiro setengah berjongkok. Ia mendekati garis-garis putih, dibentuk sebagai gambaran siluet korban yang kala ditemukan sudah putus nyawanya.

"Ada apa, Toshi?" tanya Isao, ikut berjongkok. Pandangan matanya mengikuti telunjuk Toshiro.

"Dia sempat ditembak dari jarak dekat. Lihat, ada garis putus-putus."

"Oh," Isao menyipitkan mata. "Kau benar! Oh ya, aku jadi ingat. Pemilik restoran berkata bahwa ia selalu menyetel musik dengan pengeras suara. Ditambah, ini adalah musim panas. Kembang api dimainkan tadi. Mungkin begini: dia menembak korbannya tepat di jantung, baru setelah korban jatuh ke lantai, ia menusuknya. Suara tembakan itu pasti tidak terdengar. Tidak terlihat juga kalau ia menembak karena mungkin sebagian besar pengunjung memerhatikan kembang api di luar."

"Sudah memeriksa barang bawaan tersangka?" tanya Toshiro.

Isao memberikan anggukan. Mengingat isi tas orang-orang yang duduk di dekat korban pada saat pembunuhan terjadi. "Tapi, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka membawa pistol. Peluru yang disembunyikan juga tidak ada. Petugas juga sudah memeriksa tubuh mereka untuk memastikan tidak ada yang membawa barang berbahaya."

Toshiro menekan pelipis. Memutar otak. _Berpikirlah. Pistol kecil yang bisa disembunyikan adalah _Beretta Nano_, atau _Colt Mustang XSP_. Bentuknya tidak terlalu rumit dan sederhana. Tapi di mana seorang lelaki dewasa dapat menyembunyikan ..._

"Tunggu." Toshiro termangu. _Tidak harus lelaki._

Ia menutup wajah, mendadak begitu malu. Mengingat mengapa anak perempuan SMA bisa begitu binal. Namun, karena teman sekelasnya pula, ia mendapat ide ini. "Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi ...," ujar Toshiro. "Mungkin pistol dan peluru itu keduanya disembunyikan di balik celana dalam wanita. Terutama wanita yang memakai rok mengembang. Karena, petugas polisi tidak mungkin juga menyentuh area vital, bukan?"

Isao mengerjap. "Memang ada satu tersangka yang memakai _flare skirt_ panjang. Aku akan segera menyuruh petugas wanita memeriksanya. Tapi, dari mana kautahu, Toshi?"

Toshiro tertawa, renyah. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Begitu segar. "Teman sekelas perempuanku menyimpan buku kamus di balik celananya karena takut ketahuan guru Inggris bahwa ia tidak bawa kamus."


	6. Arc V : Yesterday

Gintoki menggeram rendah. Serupa serigala berbulu perak–sungguh. Belum lagi binar merah menyala, bagai jilatan lidah api. Bocah umur 13 itu menaruh adik angkatnya dalam dekapan. Dipeluk amat erat, tak biarkan satu helai jingga pun retas. Lindungi Kagura dari segala distorsi buana, termasuk segala hal asing yang barangkali mengancam keselamatan. Tak jauh berbeda dari kakak kandung si bayi kecil. Kamui berjaga-jaga, membentengi dengan kedua tangan terentang.

Otose mendengus, membuang ibu jari ke balik bahu. "Lihat, kan. Pasti sulit sekali merayunya untuk diadopsi," ujar sang wanita. Namun senang keterlalun, tentu, lelaki di hadapannya ini tak sudi menyerah sejak satu bulan lalu.

"Kau benar," Yoshida Shouyo tersenyum tipis. Iris delima menatap lurus netra yang sewarna. Menantangnya, tak tahu malu, tak tahu takut. "Benar-benar mirip iblis kecil, ya."

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc V** – Yesterday

* * *

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

Gintoki menyuap potongan salmon ke dalam mulut. Selanjutnya, ia menghela napas pendek dan mengusap bibir Katsura yang belepotan nasi. Bocah itu memang lasak dan tak bisa kalem barang sejenak.

"Hahahahahaha, Zura!"

Tatsuma berceloteh riang, bocah lelaki umur delapan itu tertawa hingga puas.

"Zura, ya, Zura, _aru_. Benar, kan, Tsukki?"

Selanjutnya, pemuda perak di umur 17-nya melihat ke arah depan. Otose telah siap menegur anak-anak dengan nada keibuan.

"Zura, berhenti memegang boneka Elijah-mu saat makan," ujar Tsukuyo, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ini Elizabeth!"

"Kalian berisik, ya. Diamlah."

"Kau yang berisik, _Baka Aniki_, _aru_."

Namun sebelum wanita tua itu berujar sesuatu, sebuah suara menyela lembut dan berkata, "Anak-anak, kalau makan, kalian perlu duduk yang manis dan tidak membuat meja berantakan."

Gintoki memijit pelipis. Berikutnya, malah ia yang membikin keributan. Segera ia berdiri dari kursinya dan derak akibat gesekan kaki kursi berbunyi ngilu. "Makanya, kenapa kamu ikut makan lagi di sini! Bukankah minggu lalu kau baru ke sini?"

Shouyo tergelak keras. Disusul oleh tawa kikik yang lain dan itu malah mengundang kerutan di dahi Gintoki semakin curam. Tsukuyo menarik ujung kaus pemuda itu, menarik sudut bibir tipis, dan berkata halus, "Duduklah, lanjut makanmu, Gintoki."

Gintoki merotasi iris darah. Ia menurut, dibandingkan laksanakan perintah insting untuk terkam dan tinju lelaki di hadapan. "Sudah kukatakan ribuan kali, Shouyo," ujar Gintoki. Menggertak gigi. Begitu sadar bahwa ia semakin terbiasa akan eksistensi sang surai abu, ia meringis kesal. Menyebut nama pertama si lelaki membuktikan hal itu secara implisit. "Aku tidak mau diadopsi olehmu."

"Mengapa?" tanya Shouyo, memasukan butir nasi ke dalam mulut. Mengecap rasa manis kala dikunyah. Padahal ia tahu persis jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Jawaban yang sudah sering diulang.

"Aku perlu menjaga mereka di sini," ujar Gintoki, mantap. Selanjutnya tak ada argumen. Seolah itu keputusan final.

.

"Pembual," Tsukuyo menyeletuk kecil. Gintoki bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu suara milik siapa yang tengah menghinanya. Maka, langkah Tsukuyo membawanya untuk duduk di samping pemuda. Di tengah musim panas dan di antara kolong angkasa yang gelap, gadis remaja itu memberikan sebotol _ramune_ dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"_Sankyu_," balas Gintoki. Ia menegak cairan dingin itu, rasa segar mengaliri kerongkongan, lalu desah puas diungkapkan. Duduk di beranda sembari saksikan cakrawala dengan serpihan bintang memang yang paling menyenangkan. Terutama di musim panas kala jangkrik keluar dan berbunyi liar, lalu langit tak dibalut oleh awan sama sekali.

"Oi, jadilah anaknya," ujar Tsukuyo. Gintoki menggeleng. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, merenggangkannya. Berikutnya ia berbaring di atas paha Tsukuyo bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat suarakan komplain. Tsukuyo menghela napas lelah. Kadang Gintoki memang begitu kekanak-kanakan. "Sudah empat tahun dia terus ke sini. Aku tahu alasanmu tidak mau diangkat jadi anaknya adalah bukan karena kau harus menjaga tempat ini. Ayolah. Aku bisa menjaganya–lebih dari mampu dan kau tahu itu."

Gintoki, pada akhirnya, mengerang kesal. "Kau … mendengar ceritanya, kan?"

Tsukuyo berpikir sesaat. "Soal dia kehilangan putra dan istrinya karena kecelakaan?"

Gintoki mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi putra yang dia inginkan? Bagaimana kalau selama ini, aku hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti? Aku … tidak ingin memiliki hubungan setengah hati begitu. Panti asuhan ini keluargaku. Titik."

"Keras kepala," ujar Tsukuyo, menjitak kepala itu pelan. Gintoki mengaduh, protes. "Kenapa tidak mengikuti nalarmu saja? Kausayang padanya, kan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Nanti, bila ternyata kau tidak bahagia … kau bisa kembali ke sini kapan saja. Apa susahnya?"

Saat Gintoki tak menjawab apa pun, Tsukuyo tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali berujar, "Cobalah, Gintoki. Kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan tak terduga kalau kau mengikuti hatimu."

Gintoki mendengus. "Menyontek dari mana kata-kata sok tahu itu?"

Tsukuyo hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Namun, inilah yang terjadi. Pemuda di akhir tahun SMA itu pada nyatanya menggeret koper dan sampirkan _backpack_ di pundak. Pamitan terjadi dengan saling memaki–namun, jauh di dalam, sebetulnya mereka sama-sama tahu, rasa rindu akan selalu ada di hati.

Shouyo, tentu saja–kelewat senang. Pada hari pertama, lelaki di umur pertengahan itu membeli terlalu banyak bahan makan malam. Gintoki dapat melihat seluruh jenis menu tersaji di atas meja, belum lagi es krim biskuit untuk _dessert_. Gintoki tidak menyalahkan.

Sebab sesungguhnya–ini, terasa nyata.

Keluarga.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan, Shouyo datang ke sekolah dengan pundak yang lemas. Meski begitu, ekspresi menuntut akan penjelasan tak lesap. Di ruang kelas hampir kosong, sepasang orang tua dan anaknya menatap ia bengis–seolah ingin menyampah melalui kata-kata saat itu pula.

Maka, Shouyo memutar kepalanya, mengalihkan fokus pada anak semata wayang yang ruam sisi bibir dan ruas pipinya. Namun lebih mending–daripada batang hidung yang retak seperti anak yang duduk tepat di samping sang perak, dengan lebam yang lebih kentara.

"Jadi," Takasugi Shinsuke buka suara. Sebagai guru wali kelas, tentu–ia harus menjelaskan situasi. Kepala sekolah memilih tak ikut dan duduk anteng di ruangannya. Bukan soal ia tak peduli, namun, berhadapan dengan murid macam kuda binal begini juga membikinnya ngeri. Maka serahkan saja pada sang guru yang memiliki nyali besar itu. "Gintoki berkelahi dengan kawan sekelasnya. Saya sudah bertanya apa asal masalahnya, tapi keduanya tidak mau memberitahu."

_Yah, bukan berarti ini kali pertama si bodoh ini berkelahi, sih._ Shinsuke menghela napas pendek.

Shouyo mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengusap sudut mata sang pemuda bersurai perak. Gintoki meringis sebab itu tepat di lukanya. "Kenapa kau berkelahi dengannya, Gintoki?"

"Ajarkan anakmu! Anak saya tidak akan–"

Shouyo menoleh ke arah si wanita. Senyum masih diumbar. Shinsuke menahan seringai. Ia baru sesaat mengenal orang tua baru si bocah begundal, namun ia paham akan sikapnya. Respek sudah tercipta, malah. Sikap yang tak tahu takut, serta teguh pada pendirian. Ada karisma yang tak wajar, menguar begitu saja dari tubuh yang tampak ringkih.

"Saya tidak bertanya pada Anda, Nyonya. Tunggu sebentar, saya sedang berbicara dengan putra saya."

Halus, namun mencekam. Mulut itu membisu.

_Putra._ Gintoki menggigit bibir bawah. Menahan senyum yang hampir terbit begitu saja.

"Jadi, Gintoki?"

Gintoki terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Dia menghina kamu."

Shouyo mengangkat sebelah alis. Belum puas akan jawaban itu. Kurang lengkap dan tidak mewakili seluruh situasi yang ada.

Gintoki menghela napas pelan. "Katanya, hanya lelaki tua aneh yang mau mengadopsi seorang anak sepertiku."

Shinsuke, hampir, hampir–saja, betulan semburkan tawa. _Dia menghinamu, bodoh._

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Gintoki menggeleng.

"Tidak ada?" Shouyo memastikan dan gelengan yang sama diberikan. Berikutnya, lelaki bersurai keabuan mengacak surai perak, lembut. "Kalau kau mulai duluan memukul dia, apa yang harus kamu lakukan?"

Gintoki sudah menduga ini. Maka, ia berdiri, siap menunduk dan ucapkan maaf. Namun sebelum itu, Shouyo keburu menatap sang orang tua dan anaknya yang dipenuhi luka. "Tapi, putra Anda juga salah karena lebih dulu berkata-kata tidak pantas. Gintoki hanya membela saya dan dirinya sendiri. Maka, apakah masih dapat dikatakan Gintoki yang salah di sini?"

Kata-kata itu mendadak hilang dari otak mereka. Maka dengan wajah memerah serupa apel masak dan kekesalan yang menendang hingga kepala, mereka pergi terburu-buru, bahkan tanpa salam. Gintoki tak bisa menahan tawa kala akhirnya mereka keluar dan menjauh dari sana.

Shinsuke mendengus melalui hidung, lalu ia menyambit kepala Gintoki dengan buku absen. Gintoki mengaduh, protes melalui netra darah.

"Jangan menertawakan orang, anak nakal."

"Ayolah, _Takai_sugi-sensei."

Shouyo terkekeh. "Gintoki," panggilnya. Itu sukses membikin pemuda itu menatap lekat iris delima Shouyo. Berikutnya, puncak kepala ditepuk-tepuk. "Dengar, ya. Kalau kau berbuat salah, kau wajib meminta maaf. Tapi, kalau mereka duluan, kau harus teguh pada prinsipmu. Lawan saja. Selama kau membela yang baik, selama kau melindungi mereka yang lemah, kau boleh menghajar satu atau dua orang jahat. Ya, kan, Takasugi-sensei?"

Shinsuke tersenyum. "Benar sekali."

Gintoki tertawa.

"_Sou desu yo ne_ … _Oto-san_."

Saat itu pula, Shinsuke dan Shouyo sama-sama terdiam. Shouyo mengembangkan senyum, bertanya, "Tadi bilang apa?"

Gintoki, baru sadar apa yang ia katakan segera meraih tasnya, lalu melangkah keluar. "Tidak bilang apa-apa!"

Ah.

Mempunyai keluarga–memang berbeda.

.

.

.

Shouyo menarik napas, lalu menghelanya panjang. Ia melucuti kacamata yang bertengger pada batang hidung, lalu menarunya di sudut meja. Gintoki mengangkat alis. Sebagai mahasiswa tahun akhir di bidang kedokteran, ia tak paham sama sekali mengenai kriminalitas, hukum, dan ekor-ekornya.

Hanya, satu hal yang otak sederhananya sadari–beberapa hari ini, ayah angkatnya tampak tertekan. Tidak–pasti bukan karena diintimidasi. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa tak ada, tak ada satu insan pun mampu memupuk rasa takut pada nyali sang ayah, atau mengatur seluruh langkahnya.

Tidak. Shouyo ialah insan paling berani, keras kepala, sekaligus–baik hati. Itu yang Sakata Gintoki tahu. Maka kala belakangan ini lelaki bersurai sewarna abu tampak kesal–dapat dikatakan murka, malah, serta begitu tertekan, mau tak mau, Gintoki mendatanginya.

Pemuda tanggung itu mengusap pundak Shouyo, membuatnya menoleh.

"Oh, Gintoki," ujar Shouyo, sekali lagi, mendesah lelah.

Gintoki duduk di sudut kasur, tepat di samping meja tempat Shouyo bekerja. "Ada apa?"

Shouyo memaksa senyum tipis. Gelengan diberikan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau harus tidur, Gintoki. Bukankah besok kau memiliki kelas pagi?"

"Shouyo," Gintoki memanggil. Dua pasang iris merah menilik satu dengan yang lain. Gintoki mengubah nada suara. Menekankan maksud dan kekhawatiran. "Kamu tahu aku _nggak_ menerima jawaban itu. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak umur 13. Mulai tinggal bersamamu 4 tahun lalu. Aku tahu persis–bagaimana caramu merespon pada masalah. Dan itu _nggak_ dengan cara seperti ini."

Shouyo menghela napas, lelah. Ia tahu bahwa Gintoki sebetulnya, di balik penampilan luar yang urakan serta apatis–nyatanya menyimpan empati dan kepekaan yang nirbatas. Maka, ada keluhan jujur disuarakan, serta rasa cemas yang kelihatan, "Aku mendapat bukti bahwa kepala kepolisian tertinggi nasional korupsi bersama dengan orang-orang berkedudukan atas."

Gintoki mengulang kembali pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraan dalam kepala. Satu nama muncul, lalu pertanyaan untuk memastikan termuntah bebas, "Tokugawa Sada Sada-_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_?"

Shouyo mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa sulitnya? Serahkan bukti, dia bisa diadili."

Mengusap tengkuknya, Shouyo sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Tidak bisa sesederhana itu. Karena kau bertanya, aku akan jujur."

Gintoki terdiam. Mendengarkan. Sebab kini sang ayah menatapnya lekat. "Dia memiliki banyak koneksi dengan bangsawan. Kalau aku hanya menyingkirkannya, maka aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa para bangsawan itu lakukan kepadaku, mau pun pada keluargaku. Itu artinya kau, Gintoki."

Gintoki mengangguk. Si iris darah lalu berujar, "Bukan masalah."

Shouyo merotasi bola mata. "Lihat, ini mengapa aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Kumohon jangan meremehkan semua hal, Gintoki."

Kali ini, si pemuda bersurai perak yang mendecak kesal. "Aku _nggak_ _ngeremehin_. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau _nggak_ perlu takut. Kau detektif, kan? Seseorang yang amat patuh hukum, menyebalkan, sangat kaku–"

"Gintoki."

"–intinya," Gintoki menahan kata-katanya. Mengacak surai peraknya sendiri. "Selama kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, aku yakin, _nggak_ akan apa-apa. Bukankah itu yang selalu kauajarakan? _Lakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi orang. Di masa lalu, seorang _samurai_ tak akan berguna bila hanya menggunakan pedangnya untuk menebas nyawa. Ia harus mengayunkannya untuk melindungi jiwa manusia_."

Ah. Shouyo ingat mengapa ia begitu kukuh untuk menjadikan Gintoki anaknya. Sebab dalam diri sang pemuda, ada refleksinya. Iris darah yang berkilau, dipernis oleh cahaya, mengandung animo yang sungguh untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, mengandung kebaikan hati untuk sesama tanpa kenal waktu.

Sakata Gintoki–betul-betul iblis kecil yang brengsek. Shouyo tersenyum. Maka, ia bangkit dari duduknya, berhadapan dengan si surai perak. Hitungan selanjutnya, ia sedikit menunduk, mendekap anaknya.

"Kau benar."

Shouyo tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Tokugawa Sada Sada-_Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_. Ini peringatan terakhir saya. Mengakulah atas kejahatan Anda. Anda akan mendapat keringanan hukum. Saya tahu Anda lebih baik dari ini, Tokugawa-san."

Shouyo menatap tegas. Di saat yang sama, penuh harapan. Meski rasa-rasanya itu tak berguna sebab orang di depannya ini sebusuk kantung sampah. Sada Sada tertawa. Ia sodorkan _burgundy_ berisi _wine_. Shouyo menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

_Oh, tidak mempan._

"Shouyo-kun," Sada Sada memanggil. Pelan. Tak main-main, tapi. Tersembunyi niat membunuh di balik nada teduh. "Apa kau sayang pada anakmu?"

Shouyo menautkan alis. Ada akselerasi pada frekuensi detak jantung. "Tokugawa-san," Shouyo balas serukan nama si lelaki paruh baya. "Jangan libatkan dia dalam hal ini."

"Kau yang membuatnya terlibat, Shouyo-kun," Sada Sada kali ini tertawa. Keras. Puas. Ada kartu AS yang ia pegang, dimiliki dengan cara culas. Ia memperlihatkan layar ponsel tipis. Menampilkan sebuah foto terbaru seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang diikat di kursi. Shouyo tahu pasti itu siapa dan di mana.

Menggertak gigi, mengepal tangan, Shouyo bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berbalik sepenuhnya, memacu langkah. Makian repetitif diramalkan dalam kepala.

_Sial, sial, sial–_

Ia terlambat barang sehari. Seharusnya sejak awal ia menyerahkan bukti pada pemegang kuasa. Imajinasi dan fantasi terburuk mulai dimainkan dalam otak. Shouyo tak sempat mengambil napas ketika akhirnya ia sampai di parkiran dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Sebelah tangan mengutak-atik ponsel dan sebelah lagi berada pada setir. Saat nomor yang dihubungi tak menjawab sama sekali setelah tiga percobaan, Shouyo melempar ponsel ke sembarang arah.

"Brengsek!"

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Di sana, entah bagaimana–si biang keladi telah berdiri di samping Gintoki. Pemuda itu mendongak sebab ada bilah pisau tepat di depan jakunnya. Siap mengiris leher, habiskan darah dan nyawa.

Shouyo memerhatikan situasi dan kondisi. Di ruangan itu ada 3 orang lain, mengesampingkan dirinya, si pemuda bersurai perak, dan Sada Sada. Satu mengenggam pisau dan arahkan pada leher Gintoki, dua lagi siap bocorkan isi kepalanya dengan butir-butir peluru.

Gintoki sempat melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh. Lalu, iris darah kembali berfokus pada Shouyo. Menangkap seluruh murka yang sama, serta sepercik khawatir. Tidak–secuil pun, tak ada rasa takut. Hanya ada amarah dan perasaan ingin menghajar sesuatu. Sada Sada tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Shouyo. Kau detektif yang baik. Tapi, kebaikan hatimu itu yang membuatmu ragu."

Shouyo menggeram. "Lepaskan Gintoki, lalu kita bicara."

"Sayang sekali," Sada Sada menggeleng. "Kesempatan bicaramu sudah hilang. Berapa kali kau mengancamku untuk menyerahkan diri? Kalau kau pikir–"

Sada Sada melangkah ke arah Shouyo. Dengan cepat, ia meremat surai keabuan si lelaki, mengempas kepalanya ke bawah.

"–aku akan diam saja, itu salah. Pilih satu, Shouyo-kun. Aku akan memberikanmu apresiasi untuk kemampuanmu sebagai detektif dan hatimu yang baik. Nyawamu sendiri, atau anakmu?"

Tak sampai sentuh lantai atau bikin kepala pecah, namun cukup untuk membuatnya menunduk rendah. Gintoki membulatkan iris darah. Ia, kini, betul-betul–marah.

"Bangsat, lepaskan!"

Orang di sebelahnya siap menekan pisau lebih dalam. Sisi tajam sedikit menyayat bagian epidermis paling luar, timbulkan segaris merah gelap. Shouyo menggeleng, mengangkat sebelah tangan. Tanda jangan berbuat atau bicara macam-macam.

Shouyo menegakkan kepala. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan membunuh kami berdua pada akhirnya."

"Tidak," Sada Sada menjawab. Ia menggeleng. "Aku orang yang menepati janjiku. Anakmu tidak akan kusentuh sama sekali."

Gintoki menggertak gigi. Ia menggeleng. Keras. Ia terlalu mirip dengan sang surai abu dan sebaliknya. Paradigma, prinsip, seluruh keberanian mereka–begitu serupa. Rela mengorbankan dunia bila itu demi satu dan yang lainnya. Maka itu, Gintoki sejujurnya takut.

Ia takut.

Kehilangan.

Dan Shouyo menakuti hal yang sama.

"Shouyo–ayolah. Demi Tuhan. Aku tahu kau _nggak_ sebodoh ini!" jeritnya. Suara alto itu mulai goyah. Tergerus oleh situasi yang ada. Hampir rengsa–hatinya. Bulir air telah menggenang di sudut mata. Sedikit pasrah.

"Jadi?" Sada Sada menagih jawaban.

Lengkungan lembut di bibir masih ada. Bukan untuk lelaki bajingan, tentu saja. Teruntuk anak terkasih, satu-satunya–yang paling ia sayangi. Satu hal yang paling ia ingin rengkuh dalam buana ini. Shouyo membuka suara, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Tokugawa-san."

Gintoki meronta dari kursinya. Sada Sada mengganti perintah. Pisau tersingkir dari depan leher sang pemuda, berganti arah pada perut Shouyo.

Namun sebelum bilah tajam itu merusak perutnya, Shouyo menggerakan bibir. Tak dapat didengar oleh telinga manusia namun Gintoki menangkap gerak bibir itu, serta kata-kata yang terukir dari sana.

"SHOUYO!"

Pisau itu tertancap pada bagian usus dan timbulkan aliran likuid merah berbau besi, Sada Sada mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," katanya, menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangan. "Mayatnya akan membusuk. Bau."

Gintoki tidak ingat setelah itu apa.

Ia hanya tahu ia memekik hingga pangkal tenggorokannya nyeri dan ia kehilangan suara untuk dua hari ke depan.

.

.

.

Satu-satu, rintik itu jatuh bebas dari angkasa. Troposfer si perancang cuaca tampaknya ikut berduka. Sebab tanpa ragu, bulir air menghujam bumi, menusuk siapa saja yang ada di bawahnya. Perlahan, seluruh insan berbalut hitam pergi melangkah, jauh dari ruangan itu. Kembali ke rumah setelah berduka.

Gintoki masih tertunduk. Iris darah sayu. Menatap sebuah potret lelaki dengan senyumnya. Menghidu aroma dupa hingga muak. Sama sekali masih tak percaya. Namun, jelas malam itu–tubuh itu kehilangan napasnya, perlahan. Sebab ia di sampingnya saat itu.

"Gintoki," Tsukuyo memanggil. Lembut. Tak ada respon. Tak apa. Tsukuyo paham. Maka, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengajak Otose dan yang lain pulang. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, telepon aku."

Gintoki geming. Si gadis bersurai pirang kusam kemudian berbalik. Memberi jarak. Menghilang dari sana, berharap absensi semesta akan cukup untuk menenangkan sang surai perak. Gintoki masih mengulang seluruh memori dalam kepala. Suara hujan tidak meluluhkan mau pun melunturkan satu pun ingatan. Maka, Gintoki berbalik. Berputar sepenuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah yang lain, keluar dari ruang kedukaan. Ia menemui hujan dan titik air yang jatuh liar. Seketika kepala perak dibasuh tirta, basah dan lengket.

Ingatan malam itu masih amatlah jelas–sejernih kristal, malah. Gintoki menekan dahi. Mendadak pening. Belum hilang juga–bau darah yang masih lekat, merangsek ke dalam olfaktorinya. Tak lama, murka kembali muncul ke permukaan. Naik hingga ubun-ubun, mengikis kesabaran. Gintoki menyumpah. Mengepal kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jari memutih. Kuku menekan telapak tangan, keterlaluan keras, memberi gores berbentuk bulan sabit mini di sana. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menjerit menantang angkasa yang menangis sesegukan.

"Brengsek. Sialan. Bangsat. Sampah! Tokugawa–bajingan!"

"Maaf."

Saat sebuah suara asing menabuh gendang telinga, Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. Berikutnya, ia membalik tubuhnya. Visual dua pemuda dengan jas hitam tampak. Barangkali umurnya masih lima belas. Menduduki tahun pertama SMA. Masih muda. Gintoki memiliki prasangka, namun tak langsung terjun pada kesimpulan.

Satu yang Gintoki tahu–air hujan tak singkirkan tekad pemuda itu. Sama dengan dirinya–sungguh. Api itu tak padam dari dadanya meski diringkus hujan. Masih membara, siap balas dendam.

"Kami keponakan dari Tokugawa Sada Sada. Aku Tokugawa Shige Shige dan ini sepupuku, Tokugawa Nobu Nobu–"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Gintoki berjalan maju, meremat kerah putih gading itu. Nobu Nobu tersentak, siap menghadang atau lawan–terserah, tergantung reaksi sang pemuda tanggung yang dirundung malang. Namun, Shige Shige mengangkat sebelah tangan. Cegah apa pun yang kedua orang ini siap laksanakan. Ia betul-betul berharap tak terjadi baku hantam.

Namun kalau memang harus terjadi–ia rasa, ia siap. Shige Shige menurunkan pelupuk. "Gintoki-san, silakan memukulku."

Gintoki sudah kepalkan tinju. Namun begitu melihat wajah itu–inosen, dan sesungguhnya tak ada sangkut pautnya, remasannya melemah. Ia mengempas tubuh itu pelan, menyenggol Nobu Nobu. Mendengus, Gintoki menunduk.

"Tak ada gunanya juga," ujarnya, pelan.

"Gintoki-san, aku di sini bersama sepupuku ingin meminta maaf," Nobu Nobu buka suara. "Kami tahu apa yang paman kami lakukan. Orang-orang bilang itu pembunuhan oleh seorang kriminal, tapi … kami tahu itu tidak benar."

Gintoki tertawa. Nyeri. Relungnya, sampai kini, masih sakit. Bagai penderita asma kehilangan udaranya. Bagai orang tua yang detak jantungnya mendadak melemah. Tak berdaya, serta penuh derita. Rasanya–sesak dan sebagian besar berserah. Entah pada Tuhan atau pun takdir–suka suka saja lah.

"Kalau pun kalian, atau bahkan pamanmu–yang busuk itu, meminta maaf, Shouyo tak akan hidup kembali."

"Aku tahu," ujar Shige Shige. Kali ini, pemuda itu menunduk. Membentuk siku-siku. Beri hormat dan penyesalan tulus dari dasar hati. Tak main-main, tak ada tipu-tipu. "Kami minta maaf. Tapi, bukan hanya itu tujuan kami kemari."

Shige Shige menegapkan tubuh. Ia menatap sepupunya sesaat sebelum lanjut bicara. Gintoki merasa ia harus memperhatikan.

"Aku–kami, akan membalas dosa paman kami. Kami akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan dan memenuhi satu keinginanmu, Gintoki-san."

Gintoki mengerjap. Menautkan alisnya. Tak paham.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mencari tempat berteduh, Gintoki-san."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya–Gintoki memilih rumah Otose sebagai rumah perlindungan sementara. Ia meyakinkan Tsukuyo untuk mengajak sang wanita paruh baya dan anak-anak lainnya pergi sebentar, entah ke mana. Ke kafe atau rumah seorang kawan. Di mana saja, asal tidak di sini, sebab kini mereka memiliki konversasi yang begitu mencurigakan.

Gintoki merotasi bola mata. Tubuhnya juga lelah tak terkira. Ia yakin kantung hitam tak sudi hilang dari bawah mata. Ia tak makan dengan benar selama tiga hari terakhir, maka ia yakin tulang rusuknya akan tercetak jelas kala membuka baju. Ia jauh lebih kurus–ia sadar. Kaus yang baru saja dipakainya serasa lebih longgar. Handuk putih masih ada di atas surainya, mengeringkan air yang menetes satu-satu dari juntaian perak.

Maka itu, Gintoki merasa tak butuh memberi fokus pada hal yang absurd serta tidak jelas. Tapi ia masih memiliki hati. Dua tamu dadakan diberinya handuk dan pakaian ganti sederhana.

"Tidak usah bicara sembarangan. Lagipula, bocah seperti kalian bisa apa?"

Shige Shige mengulas senyum simpul. Ia mengusap surai hitam dengan handuk. Masih mengira-ngira dalam pikiran–mengapa sang paman tega merisak hidup seseorang hingga sebegininya. "Aku seorang Tokugawa. Posisiku sebagai _Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_ sudah bisa dipastikan sesudah lulus SMA."

Gintoki merotasi bola mata. "Nepotisme. Tipikal kalian."

"Pada intinya, Gintoki-san," sambung Shige Shige. Kini ia mendongak. Melihat Gintoki, jelas. "Aku bisa membantumu apa saja, termasuk menutupi seluruh tindakanmu."

Gintoki menatap langsung lurus iris hitam itu. Lalu, dia tersenyum timpang. Ide tak waras hadir di dalam kepala. Sebetulnya sudah menggoda nalarnya sejak awal, sungguh. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku ingin membunuh seluruh orang yang terlibat di insiden itu? Mulai dari bangsawan sampai pesuruh rendahan."

Nobu Nobu mengangguk. "Itu mudah. Aku bisa membantumu melacak bangsawan mana saja yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Sada Sada. Shige Shige bisa menutupi pembunuhan yang kaulakukan, terutama dari mata dunia. Meski polisi lokal tetap akan bisa mengetahuinya."

Gintoki terpengarah. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia tertawa terpingkal. Keras dan menghanyutkan. Begitu intens hingga ia perlu memegangi perut dan dadanya rasanya kehabisan udara. Shige Shige dan Nobu Nobu bertukar pandang. Tak heran bila tiba-tiba urat rasional si pemuda tanggung akan putus sewaktu-waktu.

"Menarik," Gintoki masih memberikan sisa-sisa tawa. "Ahahaha, menarik! Baiklah, Sho-chan, sini, bantu, kalau bisa."

Si iris sepekat gagak tersenyum. "Tapi, aku punya syarat. Di akhir nanti, di korbanmu yang terakhir … kau harus rela ditangkap oleh polisi, dibawa ke pengadilan, dan dijatuhi hukuman sesuai kesalahanmu. Karena, sesudah menebus dosa, aku ingin menjadi polisi yang baik–tidak seperti pamanku."

Gintoki mengangguk. Jauh lebih baik. Sebab tiga hari ini terasa bagai mimpi buruk. Bayangan kejadian dan kilas balik tak berhenti terjadi. Ia akan terbangun tengah malam berserta jeritan dan membikin anak-anak khawatir. Maka, rasanya mati ialah keputusan termanis dan patut diucapkan sebagai sumpah satir.

"Aku tak keberatan, asal balas dendamku selesai. Baik. Itulah perjanjiannya, Sho-chan."

* * *

**A/N:**

Halooo! Gimana, gimana? Hehe, _chapter_ selanjutnya bukan _flashback_ lagi, ya. Semoga kalian tetap menikmati cerita ini. _I love writing and I hope I could make you happy with my works_! _See you on the next chapter_, _guys_!

**27 Maret 2019**

* * *

_"'Makasih, ya ... Gintoki." _


	7. Arc VI : Truth

Memang, benar–musim dingin ialah saat untuk bergelung di bawah _kotatsu_. Nikmati acara televisi dan mengupas sitrun. Bermalas bagai kucing di bawah selimut atau menyeduh cokelat panas. Namun, mau tidak mau, saat ini, Toshiro berada di _shinkansen_ yang sepi pengunjung, dibalut oleh baju hangat dan syal di tengkuk.

Toshiro sedikit tersentak kala sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya, helai-helai lembut menyapu ruas pipi sebelah kanan, dan aroma _mint_ yang meneduhkan hadir pada cuping hidung. Menoleh ke samping, ia dapati si iris darah–yang kini warnanya bersembunyi di balik kedua pelupuk–tengah menyelam dalam samudra mimpi. Napasnya teratur, serta ada dengkuran halus yang menyertai.

Menarik napas panjang, Toshiro menghelanya perlahan. Keletihan adalah hal yang wajar, apalagi setelah mengisahkan soal masa lalu sepanjang malam. Toshiro juga tidak mendapat tidur cukup. Maka, si lelaki bersurai jelaga memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bersandar pada surai perak itu, mulai beristirahat di sana.

Tak sampai lima menit, kesadarannya tergantikan gelap.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc VI** – Truth

* * *

"Iya, iya–aku baru sampai rumah!" Gintoki menggeram, hampir merajuk. "Biarkan aku mandi dan ganti baju–astaga. Iya. Di kantor polisi, kan? Iya, Hijikata-kun juga akan datang. Baiklah–sudah, kumatikan, ya!"

Dalam satu gerakan, panggilan telepon itu diputus. Gintoki mendengus, menaruh ponsel di atas kasur–sembarang. Meski Tsukuyo menebar impresi kalem dan anteng, bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah seorang wanita–yang mana, hobi berceloteh di saat-saat tertentu.

"Ceriwis," celetuk Gintoki, sedikit tertawa. Berikutnya, Toshiro mengagetkan dengan panggilan dan tengokan kepala ke dalam kamar Gintoki.

"Gintoki, mandilah," si surai jelaga mempertegas dengan handuk putih yang berada di atas kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia telah kelar membasuh diri, kini saatnya si perak bergegas. Sebab bila sedikit mencuri dengar Gintoki tadi, mereka berdua telah dicari sedemikian rupa oleh atasan.

"Oh," Gintoki menoleh. Ia mengangguk. "Oke," jawabnya, lalu segera menyambar handuk. Belum sampai ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, suara itu kembali menarik atensi.

"Ceriwis itu … maksudnya cerewet?" tanya Toshiro, memiringkan kepala.

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia mengusap tengkuk. "Uh, iya. Dialek Kyoto … kurasa?"

Toshiro tertawa kecil. Ia menggeleng-geleng, lalu melangkah ke arah meja makan, yang telah lengkap dengan tumpukan berkas dan dokumen fisik. "Kenapa kau sendiri ragu, _bakayaro_."

Si iris darah merotasi bola mata. "Bawel!"

Lalu, pintu itu tertutup. Toshiro dapat mendengar bunyi bulir air yang berebutan untuk berjua dengan keramik. Kelereng samudra dalam menelusuri kata per kata, serta baris yang terlahir dari sana. Namun meski ia harusnya memusatkan fokus pada pekerjaan di hadapan, kepalanya tak dapat berhenti memutar memori yang ada.

Toshiro menyerah tiga menit berikutnya. Ia menghela napas, memijit pelipis, lalu melipat lengan di atas meja dan menaruh kepala di sana.

_Jadi … kemungkinan lelaki yang kulihat tempo hari di kantor polisi itu adalah Tokugawa Nobu Nobu, sepupu dari Tokugawa Shige Shige. Tidak heran kalau Tokugawa-san sudah tahu sesuatu–toh, dia termasuk orang yang terlibat banyak dalam kasus ini. Lalu pamannya, Tokugawa Sada Sada, sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu akibat serangan jantung._

Sadar sesuatu, Toshiro mengangkat kepala.

_Oh. Pantas saja kasus ini tidak menemukan titik cerah sebelum Gintoki tertangkap. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Tokugawa-san menutupi kasus ini dari media dan meski mendengar kesaksian keluarga, bangsawan itu banyak korupsi dan bersalah. Mereka tidak pernah bercerita soal itu pada keluarga mereka. Makanya, tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa diselidiki dari pembunuhan mereka._

Toshiro meraih ponselnya. Mengutak-atik benda itu, ia menemukan data digital yang dicarinya. Lalu, ia bergumam kecil, manifestasi akan kepahamannya soal satu hal.

_Pantas saja semua korban mati sekitar pukul 10 malam. Itu juga menjelaskan kenapa Gintoki mudah kalut pada malam hari._

"Masih penasaran?"

Sontak, Toshiro terlonjak. Puncak kepala langsung telak tabrak dengan dagu Gintoki dan keduanya mengaduh. Gintoki meringis–lidahnya sedikit tergigit. "Adududuh …."

"Jangan mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

"Ya–lagian, kau serius sekali!"

Toshiro mendengus kesal. Setelah melirik si surai perak yang telah lengkap berbusana dan siap untuk berangkat, lelaki itu berujar, "Yuk. Sudah?"

Gintoki mengangguk. Namun, baru saja Toshiro hendak berdiri, dua hal nyatanya masih mengusik rasa penasaran. Menjadi kompulsi baginya untuk kembali suarakan permintaan, "Boleh aku bertanya 2 hal?"

Gintoki mengangkat alis. Meski kebingungan melanda, jawaban yang ia serahkan ialah, "Tentu. Apa?"

"Waktu itu–sebelum Yoshida Shouyo meninggal, apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Ahh," Gintoki bahkan tak perlu mengingat. Sebab itu tegores kuat di ingatan. Jelas sekali. Begitu kentara. "_'Makasih, ya … Gintoki._ Gitu, katanya."

"Terima kasih? Untuk?"

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. "Entah," katanya. "Mungkin karena aku sudah menjadi anaknya? Aku sendiri tidak paham, karena ia seringkali tidak jelas."

Toshiro menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Siku bertumpu pada meja. Lelaki beriris biru samudra itu mengulas senyum. _Ia jadi lebih rileks._

"Lalu?" tanya Gintoki. "Pertanyaan kedua?"

Toshiro teringat. Ia langsung mengacak surai hitamnya. Meski ada rasa ragu yang masih ada di sela emosinya, sengkarut dan beradu di antara perasaan yang lain, namun–ia rasa, ia harus memastikan ini. Maka, iris darah itu ditatap, dalam. Sungguh-sungguh. Gintoki membeku.

Betul–ia tak akan pernah terbiasa dilihat oleh netra biru gelap itu. Ada rasa hangat dan familiar di saat yang sama. Gintoki tak lupa–ia pernah bertemu iris yang serupa kala kelas 1 SMA. Terjebak di TKP sebuah pembunuhan kala karyawisata ke Tokyo. Ia tak lupa, sejak hari itu. Meski ia tak sangka bahwa pemilik biru cemerlang itu ialah sang polisi.

Berdasarkan insting dan merasa ditilik isi pikirannya, Gintoki mulai menarik diri. "Apa, sih?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Tepat sasaran, tak ada dibalut kemanisan. Khas sekali. Gintoki menggulirkan iris darah ke bawah, menghindar untuk sesaat. Ia memutar haluan, memunggungi sang polisi. Lalu, desahan kesal tercipta. Toshiro paham ia salah bertanya. Namun meminta maaf dan menarik kata-kata bukan pilihan sekarang. Hadapi dan terjun saja sekalian.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Gintoki. "Mungkin karena kau mengingatkanku pada Shouyo. Atau mungkin karena aku suka dengan caramu menghadapiku. Entah. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Hijikata-kun."

Toshiro mengangkat alis. Dia mengulurkan tangan, menarik lembut bahu itu ke belakang. Gintoki menoleh dan kurva tipis tercipta pada bibirnya. Toshiro bertanya, tegas, "Mengapa?"

"Ada peraturan ketiga, polisi bodoh. Tidak mungkin, kan, polisi melanggar hukum?"

Saat itu pula–Toshiro menarik sudut bibir, timpang. Ia tertawa. Gintoki merasa terhina. Alis bertaut. "Apa, sih?"

"Dasar manusia penyuka manis yang sangat, sangat, idiot."

Toshiro tertawa kecil. Ia sempat melihat warna merah muda pucat merajai wajah sang perak, menjalar hingga telinga. Ingatannya tak akan berubah. Sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu–jauh, sebelum hari itu Gintoki diputuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya, ia sudah tahu.

Bahwa entitas iris darah dengan surai peraknya ialah hal paling menakjukan yang semesta pernah sodorkan. Cantik, putih–meski ganas di saat yang sama, benar-benar seorang Iblis Putih. Iris sekental darah, berkilat, dan gravitasi bagi pikirannya. Netra merah yang ia ingat sejak awal SMA, meski hanya sekilas melihat.

_Cantik._

"Hei! Sudahlah!" Gintoki _manyun_. Ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan, hendak pergi dari sana. "Ayo ke kantor polisi, Tsukuyo sudah ribut–"

Satu hal yang Gintoki tidak sangka ialah, ada sesuatu yang membungkus pergelangan tangan, menghentikan gerak tungkainya. Begitu menengok ke belakang, wajah Toshiro di sana, ada cengiran tak wajar. Entah–begitu, bahagia. Persis anak panda yang menemukan ibunya. Gintoki tidak paham. Tapi rasanya sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah yang begitu–menawan.

_Oh._

_Dari dulu. Sejak kali pertama bertemu. Kurasa … aku sudah suka padanya._ Toshiro merasa bodoh sendiri sekarang.

_Aku menyukainya lebih dulu daripada ia menyukaiku. _

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang."

Gintoki tidak senang. Hampir emosi, malah. "Apa-apaan–"

Tapi, toh–ia tak menolak ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh satu hal yang sama. Lembab dan halus–itu, kesan pertama. Saat biru samudra terbalut pelupuk, Gintoki mengikuti. Ia menutup matanya. Biarkan iris darah tersembunyi untuk sementara. Toshiro menekan bibirnya, memberi sedikit tenaga di sana.

Ciuman itu singkat. Keterlaluan lembut, malah. Penuh ragu, penuh kepolosan. Masih tidak biasa dan segalanya terasa canggung. Tapi ketika tautan bibir itu hampir lepas, Toshiro memberi kecup kecil–sebelum akhirnya jarak tercipta di antara dua adam yang tengah dibungkus asmara.

Keduanya berpandangan dan respon pertama Gintoki adalah pukulan pada kepala sang polisi.

"Kau–brengsek! Brengsek banget, sumpah! Gila, aku _nggak_ paham lagi kenapa kadang otak isi mayonesmu itu bisa bikin kamu jadi polisi!"

Toshiro tergelak. "Aksenmu keluar semua, tuh!"

.

.

.

Toshiro tertawa. Ia tak bisa berhenti–antara menggoda atau menghina sang surai perak. Gintoki menggeram jengah. Ia mendorong pundak si iris biru baja, kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Pfftt–oke, baiklah. Tapi … uff–hahaha! Mukamu merah sekali! Sama sekali tidak hilang!"

Gintoki merotasi bola mata. Terserahlah. Ia baru saja ingin protes lagi ketika mengulurkan lengan, hendak membuka pintu. Kala gagang pintu itu diberi tenaga dan daun pintu dibuka, Gintoki masih merengut. "Hijikata-kun, serius, berhenti–"

Selanjutnya, Gintoki benar-benar mengobservasi isi ruangan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar, ya."

Menghiraukan kalimat Isao, lensa darah menangkap dua pemuda tanggung di ruangan itu. Dua pasang iris–sepasang hitam dan sepasang gulma, yang juga melihatnya. Gintoki berjalan maju. Toshiro tersentak. Kali ini, ia tak sempat menarik pergelangan tangan sang lelaki, hentikan apa pun yang hendak Gintoki laksanakan.

Isao dan Sougo hanya melihat, meski sedikit was-was akan adanya satu atau dua keributan yang dibuat. Ini wajar saja, bila ada beberapa aksi bergelut mengingat masa lalu sang helai perak. Nobume sudah kumpulkan tekad untuk maju dan menjelma penengah perkelahian. Isaburo jelas melarang. Kagura hanya menoleh pada Tsukuyo, mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada ketiga insan utama dalam ruangan. Tsukuyo menggeleng, mengangkat bahu.

Toshiro menyusul, "Ginto–"

Tapi, inilah yang terjadi. Gintoki merangkul dua kepala itu dengan lengannya, mengacak surai mereka, lalu tertawa keras. "Sho-chan, No-chan, kalian sudah besar, ya! Sekarang, berarti … sudah kuliah?"

Shige Shige tertawa kecil, mengangkat lengan itu. "Iya, tahun terakhir. Kalau Nobu Nobu sudah lulus."

Nobu Nobu, si pemilik netra gulma, menyengir lebar. "Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Karena ada kelas akselerasi, sekarang aku dokter spesialis tetap di RS Takanawa."

"Oh!" Gintoki terperangah. "Serius? Hebat! Ahh, sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak lulus kedokteran di Universitas Kyoto." Senyum itu terbit sedikit. Mengira-ngira, barangkali, bila seluruh hal ini tak terjadi–ia, kini, adalah seorang dokter yang tengah sibuk di rumah sakit. Bukan terisolasi oleh kenangan masa lalu dan darah yang menodai tangan.

Toshiro menarik napas, menghelanya lega. Relasi mereka tak berada dalam tahap cakar-mencakar–itu satu hal yang bagus. Maka si surai jelaga menghampiri Gintoki, lalu menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Aduh!"

"Duduklah, Sasaki-san sudah gerah melihatmu," ujar Toshiro. Gintoki mengusap-usap kepalanya, melihat ke arah Isaburo yang menggeleng santai.

"Fitnah," ujarnya, tersenyum tipis.

Kagura terkikik. Saat Gintoki melepas rangkulannya, ia hampiri Kagura, mengusap-usap helai jingga. "Jadi? Untuk apa kita berkumpul di sini?" tanyanya, mencari jawaban. "Oh–sekalian. Sepertinya ini bukan perjanjian kita, Sho-chan?" Gintoki melanjutkan, kirimkan seringai kecil.

Sang Kepala Kepolisian tersenyum. "Itu, akan aku jelaskan. Jadi, ayo duduk dulu."

.

.

.

_Uwah, suasananya langsung jelek …._

Gintoki melirik ke samping. Toshiro menggerakkan tungkai, tanpa ragu. Kedua tangan berada di saku. Tengkuk dan dagu tenggelam dalam balutan syal biru gelap. Gintoki mengacak surai perak. Kali ini, ia yang hentikan langkah tegap pasti itu dengan panggilan sederhana, "Toshiro."

Toshiro tersentak. Ia melihat ke samping. Gintoki malah mengumbar senyum santai di sana. Seolah tak ada beban di pundak. Seolah ia manusia paling bebas. Cukup rentangkan sayap dan terbang! Toshiro mendesah pasrah. Sedikit kesal, namun apa boleh buat. Ia pemilik personaliti yang mudah stress akan hal kecil. Makanya–ia rasa, tinggal dengan Gintoki untuk beberapa saat membuat tegangan dalam kepala sedikit mengendur.

Itu hal yang baik. Meski bila soal cuek, Gintoki ialah juaranya. "Kau tidak takut?" tanya Toshiro. "Kalau ini gagal, kau–"

"Tidak," Gintoki membalas. "Kita–tidak akan gagal. Kawan-kawan terbaikku ada di sini. Kenapa harus takut? Lagipula …"

Toshiro terdiam. Ia menunggu apa pun yang si surai perak hendak utarakan.

"… kalau pun gagal, aku sempat bahagia. Kurasa itu cukup."

Toshiro lemas pundaknya. Ia menyandarkan dahi pada pundak Gintoki. Helaan napas lolos dari belah bibirnya. "Baiklah. Kita ikuti saran Tokugawa-san," ujar Toshiro pada akhirnya.

Gintoki tertawa. "Bersenang-senang sebelum waktunya pengadilan dan hukuman mati? Benar sekali. Jadi, ayo mulai dari hari ini. Mau ke mana, sekarang?"

Toshiro berpikir sesaat. "_Love hotel_?"

Maka, jawaban itu segera mendapat sambitan dari Gintoki. "Kenapa kau kebelet banget, sih?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sebelum lehermu dipancung?"

Si iris samudra dalam menarik sudut bibir. Gintoki hanya memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, aku punya ide. Kita lakukan _Netflix and Chill_ hari ini. Untuk esok, pikirkan esok."

Toshiro mengangguk. "Setuju."

Maka beginilah rencananya. Mereka akan mampir ke _minimarket_ terdekat, lalu memenuhi kantung plastik dengan berondong jagung rasa karamel, pocky, beberapa kaleng bir, dan susu stroberi.

.

Toshiro menatap lekat ponselnya, membaca hati-hati. Sementara Gintoki telah nyamankan diri di sofa dan sebungkus pocky di tangan, ia mendongak, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Uh, tidak. Kau mau nonton film horor? Sedang _trending_, nih, di _Netflix_."

Saat itu pula, Gintoki memucat. Ia menaruh pocky di atas sofa dan segera beranjak dari sana. Merampas ponsel dari tangan Toshiro, ia membaca sisnopsis yang tertera di layar itu.

"Eh–serius?"

Toshiro tertawa. "Kenapa, takut?" ujarnya, meski ia sendiri sebetulnya sama sekali tak hobi mengonsumsi tontonan macam ini. Namun, ada perasaan terhibur dan menang ketika ia melihat lelaki yang seumur dengannya masih takut akan eksistensi tak kasat mata yang kausebut arwah.

Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut. "Ti–tidak! Aku tidak takut film horor. Kenapa tidak nonton saja?"

Toshiro tersenyum paksa. Iris samudra dalam mengecil, namun tak sudi ciutkan nyali dan mengaku kalah barang secuil. _Kalau kau takut, kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih!_

"Ya, sudah. Ayo setel filmnya."

Toshiro pun menyetel saluran televisi kabel. Ia sempat mengambil selimut dari dalam kamar sebelum menaruh pantatnya di atas sofa dan selimuti dirinya. Gintoki menarik sudut selimut, meminta bagian. Toshiro memberikannya. Pundak keduanya kini dibungkus selimut yang sama.

Meski camilan sarat gula ada dalam dekapan, Gintoki rasa lidahnya agak mati rasa. Ini semua disebabkan hanya oleh satu hal, yakni tampilan pada layar tipis dan besar televisi di hadapan. Suara musik tinggi berdenting terdengar, bulu roman Gintoki bangkit. Bahasa asing yang melatari suasana tidak membantu meredakan rasa ngeri.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Toshiro yang mengeratkan remasan pada selimutnya. Suara-suara kecil menjadi amat mencurigakan. Gintoki hampir melonjak kaget ketika wajah manusia yang berlapis darah, luka, serta gigi taring muncul.

Tak sampai lima belas menit film berjalan, Toshiro meraih remot, lalu mematikan daya televisi. Bodoh amat. Persetan. Ia tak lagi peduli. Gintoki menoleh ke samping dengan wajah putih lesi. Masih berlagak kuat dan siap menghina. "Takut, ya, Hijikata-kun?" cicitnya, membalas ucapan Toshiro tadi.

Toshiro menggeleng kuat. "Berkacalah! Wajahmu bahkan sudah tidak ada warnanya, tahu."

Lalu, suara kantung plastik beserta isinya yang terjatuh ke atas pualam mendadak membikin Gintoki mendekap Toshiro erat dan sebaliknya.

"Itu gara-gara kecoak, kan?" Gintoki bertanya. "Ya, kan?!" ujarnya lebih keras, memastikan tak ada suara lain yang terdengar pada gendang telinga.

Toshiro mengedarkan iris samudra dalam ke setiap sudut apartemennya. Berharap tak ada sesuatu yang kasat mata dapat ia lihat. "Uh, kurasa begitu."

Mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh ketukan pada pintu. Gintoki meremas bagian punggung _sweater_ Toshiro. Kepala perak ia taruh di tengkuk sang lelaki beriris biru osean. Toshiro mengarahkan pandangan pada jam dinding sebelum akhirnya ia gunakan telapak tangan yang bebas untuk dilabuhkan pada belakang kepala si perak. Ia mengusap surai lembut itu, pelan.

_Pukul 9 malam._

"Hei–kau oke?"

Gintoki mengangguk. Ketukan pada pintu mengeras. Sebelum rasa takut kembali meringkus si iris darah, sebuah suara familiar terdengar, "Hijikata-san? Kau di dalam?"

Gintoki mengangkat wajah, lalu menghela napas lega. "Hanya Sougo-kun, toh."

Toshiro mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap sisi wajah Gintoki, lalu memberi kecup kecil pada kening. Gintoki menutup mata untuk sesaat.

"Wajahmu dingin. Ambil syal, sana," ujar Toshiro, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya untuk membuka pintu. Gintoki mendengus pelan, menyentuh dahinya.

_Apa-apaan. Dia sepertinya terbiasa menyenangkan pasangannya._

Saat pintu itu dibuka, berbagai insan menyerbu masuk. Gintoki tak dapat menahan senyum kala Kagura dengan kebahagiaan tak terkira dan semangatnya yang biasa berseru, "Gin-chaan!"

Gintoki tersenyum. Berdiri dari sofa, ia sadar bahwa tamu malam ini bukan hanya sang adik angkat. Ada Sougo dan Tsukuyo yang mengikut.

"Kalian ini tidak ada kerjaan, ya," ujar Toshiro. Meski ada keluhan, nyatanya lelaki itu mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk dan menghangatkan diri di dalam.

"Ya, Cina memang tidak pernah punya kerjaan."

"Aku saja terus, _aru_!"

Tsukuyo tergelak kecil. Gadis itu menengahi anjing kucing yang telah siap menerkam ekor satu sama lain, "Sudah, sudah. Ayo main."

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. "Main?"

Sougo yang lanjut menjawab. Berikutnya ia mengangkat kantung plastik dengan beberapa kaleng bir di dalamnya. Persis dengan apa yang Gintoki dan Toshiro pergi beli senja tadi.

"Dan mabuk," balas Sougo.

.

"Curang! Tidak sah, _aru_! Pertandingan ulang!"

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. Sementara Sougo tengah membela harga diri dan nyatakan kemampuan sesungguhnya, Toshiro ikut menantang si gadis pemilik lensa biru angkasa.

"Kau saja yang payah, Cina."

"Benar," Toshiro menyahut. Sedikit kekanak-kanakan. "Kami adalah polisi yang jujur."

Kagura menggeram. Ia mengempas kartu UNO yang tadinya masih berlimpah di antara jemarinya. "Kalian bersekongkol, _aru_! Ulangi!"

"Baik, jika itu maumu, Cina."

Tsukuyo menggeleng-geleng. Tidak ingin terlibat dalam permainan ini lebih lanjut, gadis itu berdiri, mengambil dua kaleng bir, dan berkata, "Aku dan Gintoki akan minum ini di beranda."

"_Ha'i_, Tsukki, _aru_."

Gintoki menyengir. Tsukuyo memang paham dirinya. Maka, mundur dari keributan sekumpulan orang dewasa yang tingkahnya masih serupa bocah umur lima. Si lelaki bersurai perak pun mengikuti kaki mungil Tsukuyo yang membawanya ke arah beranda. Menutup pintu kaca yang memisahkan dapur dan beranda, Tsukuyo sodorkan bir itu.

"_Sankyu_."

"Kulihat," Tsukuyo memulai. Iris _lavender_ menjelajah pada jalan raya. Sibuk dan bercahaya. "Kalian mesra sekali, ya."

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya."

Tsukuyo mendengus. Ia menekan dahi Gintoki dengan jari telunjuk, gemas. "Jangan remehkan insting wanita. Lagipula, aku yakin Okita dan Kagura-chan juga sudah sadar. Jadi, siapa yang menyatakannya duluan?"

Gintoki terdiam sesaat. Ia tak langsung membalas pertanyaan itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia balik suarakan isi hati yang masih dirundung rasa penasaran, "Apa aku–kami, sejelas itu?"

"Transparan, Gintoki," sahut Tsukuyo, tertawa kecil. "Kalian mirip. Sama-sama bodoh, keras kepala, dan kadang tidak jujur pada diri sendiri. Dan ekspresi kalian betul-betul terbaca."

Gintoki menyentil sebelah sudut bibir. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya."

"Tentu saja," Tsukuyo mendengus bangga. "Kau harus minta restu pada Shouyo, loh."

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia membalik tubuhnya, melihat bagian dalam ruangan. Meski dibatasi oleh kaca, gelak tawa sang surai sepekat jelaga tampak jelas. Suaranya berdendang. Ringan dan menyenangkan.

"Benar juga. Setelah semua ini selesai, kalau begitu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gintoki tersentak begitu Kagura bangkit dari tempatnya. Gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi–namun, Gintoki menerka, itu adalah rasa bahagia. Kagura berlari ke arahnya, menggeser pintu kaca, lalu meloncat kepada si perak.

"He–hei!"

Gintoki mau tak mau merentangkan kedua lengan, menangkap gadis itu. Mendekapnya dan memaku langkahnya mantap agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang dan keduanya berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Kini posisi keduanya persis bagai simpanse yang memeluk anaknya.

"Kau–bahaya, tahu, bocah rakus!"

"Gin-chan, selamaaaat!"

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku tidak hamil."

Tsukuyo menepak kepala perak itu. Gintoki memprotes keras. Serius, mengapa banyak insan senang sekali menganiaya kepalanya?

"Bukan itu, bodoh," ujar Tsukuyo. Ia tak paham mengapa otak kawannya ini kadang hanya terdiri dari sel tunggal.

Lalu setelah itu, Sougo ikut menyusul ke beranda. Dengan senyum tipis yang diumbar tulus, ia juga mengulang hal yang sama, "Selamat, ya, Sakata-san."

Gintoki memperdalam kerutan di antara kedua mata. Ketika melihat Toshiro tersenyum dan mengusap tengkuk–terjawablah sudah serba-serbi teka-teki yang ada. "Kau memberitahu mereka?!"

"Tidak," ujar Sougo. "Hijikata-san hanya tampak begitu jelas, jadi kami menebaknya–dan ternyata benar, bahwa kalian akhirnya jadi juga."

Saat Gintoki menoleh ke samping, Tsukuyo mengatakan sesuatu dengan ekspresinya seperti; _"Lihat?"_

"Gin-chan," panggil Kagura. Gintoki memperhatikan gadis itu yang menaruh kepala di atas bahunya. "Shouyo pasti senang."

Gintoki tertawa.

Iya–gadis itu benar.

Ayahnya, pasti, kini–begitu senang.

Sebab ia bahagia.

.

.

.

"Oke, kaudengar aku? Jangan bicara macam-macam. Cukup jawab dengan jujur dan jangan berikan impresi jelek pada hakim."

Gintoki merotasi iris darah. Ia tak paham mengapa kegelisahan Toshiro jauh melewati miliknya. Membetulkan dasi hitam dan meluruskan kemeja sewarna, Gintoki mengangguk. "Tenang saja. Lagipula kita sudah merancangkan ini baik-baik."

Toshiro memijit pelipis. Lalu, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Wanita yang melakukannya melongokkan kepala, lalu berujar, "Hijikata Toshiro-san dan Sakata Gintoki-san sudah bisa ke ruangan."

Toshiro mengangguk. Pintu ditutup. Gintoki mengedikkan dagu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Maka, mereka pun sama-sama melangkah dari sana. Masuk ke ruang persidangan. Telah disambut oleh berbagai insan. Mulai dari keluarga korban hingga polisi yang terlibat dalam kasus mengerikan.

"Sakata Gintoki, kriminal kelas A, pembunuh dua puluh orang aristokrat," sang hakim memulai. Lensa di balik kacamata menelusuri rekaman data di atas kertas. "Saya akan mulai dengan pembacaan gugatan oleh jaksa."

Baru saja sang jaksa berdiri dan mengambil napas, siap nyatakan gugatan yang pasti berakhir dengan kematian–seorang wanita yang dibalut fabrik serba hitam berdiri dari tempatnya. Topi yang berwarna senada menutup puncak kepalanya. Senjata api digenggamnya erat di antara jemari lentik. Moncongnya terarah pada dada Gintoki, tepat di jantung.

Toshiro membelalak, berdiri dari kursinya. Iris biru samudra dalam berganti fokus antara si surai perak dan wanita yang pundaknya sejajar dengan sisi wajah.

Peserta sidang tersentak. Panik dan kalut menguasai ruangan. Manusia lain tak ingin terlibat, lebih-lebih merenggang sukma. Maka semua orang berlari keluar. Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangan, meneguk saliva. Sang hakim diamankan oleh kepolisian, Tokugawa Shige Shige memasang badan, berdiri di garis depan. Si hakim mengira-ngira mengapa sang wanita dapat menyeludupkan pistol ke dalam.

"Pak, kita harus pergi dari sini," bisik Shige Shige.

Sang hakim menggeleng. "Tunggu. Aku masih perlu mengadilinya."

"Pak, dengan hormat–saya rasa, pengadilan hari ini harus ditunda," Shige Shige memberi advis.

"Apa bedanya?" sang hakim mendengus. "Meski aku sebagai hakim tidak pantas berkata begini, tapi–aku ingin melihat orang itu mati. Pembunuh keji yang tidak pantas dimanusiakan. Kalau pun ia mati sekarang, atau mati karena keputusanku untuk mengeksekusinya–tak akan ada bedanya."

Shige Shige menarik sudut bibir. Puas. "Anda benar," lirihnya, sehalus embusan angin musim panas. Begitu sepoi-sepoi–begitu, santai.

Meski jemari wanita itu bergetar dan ada tremor dalam tiap nada suaranya, ia tak ragu untuk nyatakan kebencian, juga rasa dendam yang begitu sangat kentara, "Kamu … kalau saja kamu tidak membunuh suamiku, hidupku dan anakku tidak akan–"

Gintoki menarik napas, menghelanya perlahan. Tubuhnya kaku, lalu dengan suara rendah dan berusaha setenang air dalam gelas, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Tulus–itu yang dapat didengar sisa-sisa manusia yang ada di sana, termasuk Kagura, Isao, Sougo, dan Toshiro. Tapi, melamun bukanlah pilihan. Maka dengan nada bersahabat, Toshiro bersuara, "Nyonya, tolong taruh pistolmu. Kami, kepolisian dan hakim akan memberikan sanksi yang sesuai. Sakata Gintoki akan membayar kesalahannya dan keputusan itu akan adil."

Sang wanita menggeleng keras. Siap menekan pelatuk. Gintoki menahan napas, tetap menatap lurus ke depan sana.

"Tidak. Kalian … hukum, tidak pernah adil! Mengeksploitasi kedudukan, berbuat seenaknya karena ada posisi dan jabatan … sejak kapan kami, rakyat, bisa percaya pada hukum?!"

_Wanita ini gila_, Isao sendiri telah bersiap untuk bertindak. Untuk skenario terburuk–ia harus melumpuhkan kaki sang wanita, dengan apa pun caranya. Setidaknya untuk membatasi ruang gerak dan meminimalisir agar pertumpahan darah tak terjadi sedemikian rupa.

Gintoki menarik sudut bibir. Tipis. "Benar," sahutnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa percaya pada hukum dan politik. Semuanya hanyalah omong kosong dengan janji-janji tak jelas. Jadi, bila itu mengurangi rasa sedih Anda …, Anda bisa menarik pelatuknya."

Toshiro mengepalkan tangan. Ia menoleh pada bawahannya yang berdiri pada posisi lebih dekat dengan sang iris darah. "SOUGO!"

Dalam tiga detik berikutnya, peluru itu termuntah dari tempat asal.

Sougo mendecak–ikuti perintah–berlari ke arah sang surai perak. Berusaha meraih pundak itu, ada usaha singkirkan peluru sekian milimeter dari inti nyawa.

Namun, ia tak sempat. Begitu lengan terulur, menghalangi bagian dada sang perak, peluru itu telah terbang lurus, menembus dada sang surai perak. Likuid merah kental merembes dari balik busana, lalu tubuh itu tumbang ke bawah. Kehilangan tenaganya.

"_Shit_!" Sougo menekan dada Gintoki. Darah masih tercecer. "Sakata-san!"

Sang wanita menurunkan lengan. Isao memanfaatkan kesempatan, merampas pistol dari genggaman si wanita, lalu mengamankannya.

"GIN-CHAN!"

Satu hal yang terakhir Gintoki lihat ialah gelap.

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo! Tak terasa, ya, saya sudah sampai di _chapter_ ini. Chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir, _so stay tune_!

**30 Maret 2019**


	8. Arc VII : Days

"Pak Hakim, tolong komentarnya! Apa betul seorang kriminal yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya meninggal?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan Anda atas kasus ini, Pak?"

"Apakah yang menangis itu adalah adik dari Sakata Gintoki?"

Shige Shige menutup pintu di balik punggungnya. Ia tersenyum–bisnis. Jawaban diplomatis diberikan sukarela, "Kepolisian akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan setelah laporan mengenai Sakata Gintoki selesai. Dan, ya, ia meninggal tepat pukul 2 lewat 10 siang karena kehabisan darah menurut dokter rumah sakit. Kami juga akan menindaklanjuti wanita yang menembaknya."

.

Sougo menghela napas pendek mendengar segala hiruk-pikuk di balik pintu. Segerombol pers dengan seluruh suara kamera yang menyalak itu keterlaluan berisik. Namun, suara itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan hening yang tenang.

Ah–sebentar. Suasana tidak benar-benar kalem. Masih ada si gadis bersurai jingga yang sesegukan, jemari kecil terselip di antara jemari Gintoki.

Sougo merotasi bola mata. "Cina, kau berlebihan. Sudah, cukup!"

Berikutnya, raungan itu terhenti. Kagura mengangkat wajahnya, mengusap wajah yang berantakan, dan cengiran andalan ditunjukan. "Aku hebat, kan, _aru_?"

Nobu Nobu terkikik kecil. Iris gulma jelas terhibur oleh apa yang tersaji di hadapan. Sneli putih masih menggantung pada pundak.

"Keren, kok," puji Nobu Nobu. "Rasanya mengeluarkan surat kematian akan mudah kalau begini."

Isao mengempas napas lega. Ia melihat ke arah bawahannya. Toshiro, setelah merasa bahwa situasi cukup aman–ia melangkah, dekati tubuh yang terbaring nihil tenaga di atas kasur. Pelupuk itu masih membalut iris darah.

_Bulu matanya panjang._

"Sekarang," ujar Sougo. "Tinggal menunggunya bangun saja."

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! _Modern_! AU, **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _criminal_! Gintoki, _detective_! Toshiro, _rated_ T (16+), _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Acute** by Saaraa

**Arc VII** – Days

_A month before now …._

* * *

"Jadi, aku tidak akan basa-basi," Shige Shige memulai. Ia mengangkat sebelah lengan, membentuk angka dua dengan jemarinya. "_Acute Project_ tidak resmi. Aku punya dua objektif menjalankan ini. Salah satunya adalah, untuk mencegah Sakata-san mati dengan cara yang sama seperti Yoshida Shouyo."

Selanjutnya, Isaburo mengangkat suara. "Aku dan Nobume sudah tahu ini sejak awal. Ketika Sakata-san tertangkap pun, hal itu memang tidak pernah dibuat laporan resmi kepada kepolisian. Bahkan, _government officials_ pun tidak tahu."

Toshiro mengangguk. Tidak heran. Akan mudah menipu berbagai pihak dan sembunyikan banyak hal asal menyebut kata "atasan" dan "misi rahasia". Meski sempat ada tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran–Toshiro memilih tidak banyak bertanya sejak awal tugas ini diberikan.

"Apa itu artinya ketika orang itu mau membunuhku tempo hari, tikus kerah putih itu sudah tahu kalau sebetulnya aku berada dalam pengawasan polisi?" tanya Gintoki, mengingat insiden di Yoshiwara beberapa hari lalu.

Shige Shige memberi anggukan. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu lanjut menjelaskan, "Itu dia. Kurasa beberapa orang dari pemerintahan masih setia dengan Sada Sada dan mereka tahu kalau kau, kerabat dari seorang polisi bernama Yoshida Shouyo yang hampir menjebloskan Sada Sada ke penjara, masih hidup. Bahkan, sekarang datang untuk balas dendam. Tentu saja mereka akan bergerak cepat."

Kagura mengangkat tangannya. Hal itu sukses dalam menarik seluruh pasang mata ke arah si gadis. Maka si iris biru cemerlang dengan suara tinggi itu bertanya, "Tapi, sekarang sudah ketahuan, _aru_. Bahkan sepertinya mulai muncul ke publik juga. Melihat dari situasi, bukankah kemungkinan Gin-chan tetap akan dihukum mati, _aru_? Pasti hakimnya juga akan disuap, kan?"

Sougo bersiul pendek. "Otakmu cukup jalan, Cina."

Kagura mendelik kesal. "Aku lebih pintar daripada otak udangmu, _aru_."

Nobu Nobu mengulas senyum tipis. "Itu yang ingin kami bicarakan," ujarnya, lalu meraih tasnya. Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam situ, ia mengeluarkan ampul kecil berisi cairan. "Pernah dengar _henbane_?"

Gintoki mengangguk. Sedikit, ia masih memiliki ingatan atas pelajarannya dulu semasa kuliah dan menempuh pendidikan. "Tumbuhan yang digunakan untuk farmasi, sekaligus narkotika, karena ada kandungan alkaloid-nya, terutama dari daun dan bijinya yang punya bahan psikoaktif alami seperti skopolamin dan hiosiamin. Dengan kadar yang tepat, dokter biasanya menggunakan itu untuk anestesi atau obat bius sebelum operasi."

Tsukuyo menggeleng-geleng. _Ternyata ia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh waktu kuliah, ya._

Toshiro menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana sang lelaki perak duduk anteng. _Dia itu sebetulnya tidak bodoh, ya. Tampangnya saja yang seperti orang bego._

"Tepat!" Nobu Nobu memperlebar cengirannya. "Namun karena _henbane_ cukup berbahaya dan konsumsi berlebihan menimbulkan kematian, maka, aku mengutak-atik kandungannya. Aku juga mencampurnya dengan dengan bahan lain, tapi–intinya, bila satu ampul ini diminum, maka tidak akan menyebabkan kematian. Efeknya adalah orang yang meminum akan tidur selama 48 jam–itu maksimal–dan detak jantungnya memelan. Semacam koma, tapi lebih ke arah–tidur dengan sangat pulas dan tubuh dibuat relaks, sehingga jantung pun memompa darah dengan perlahan dan sulit terdeteksi."

Toshiro terdiam sesaat. Meski ia tak paham seluruh hal mengenai obat, sedatif, atau pun sebagainya–ada satu hal yang ia jadikan konklusi dari penjelasan Nobu Nobu. Untuk memastikan, lelaki bersurai jelaga berujar, "Kau ingin Gintoki '_mati_' untuk sesaat?"

"Tunggu–itu mustahil," respon Gintoki. Ia mengerutkan dahi, lalu menekan pelipis. "Pertama, apa kau sudah menguji obat itu? Kedua, kalau kau sembarangan memalsukan kematianku, orang-orang itu pasti akan sadar."

"Aku sudah mengujinya, kok," ujar Nobu Nobu. "Pertama-tama, aku menguji pada beberapa tikus. Setelah itu, kelinci. Aku ingin mengetes dengan orang utan yang memiliki kemiripan gen sekitar 97 persen dengan manusia, tapi–aku tidak mungkin mendapat sampelnya. Lalu, melalui tikus dan kelinci, aku menemukan gejala yang sama, yakni tertidur pulas selama dua hari, lalu setelah itu terbangun dan mereka makan banyak untuk mengisi energi."

"Dia juga sudah mengujinya ke orang, kok," Shige Shige menyahut santai, lalu menyentil sudut bibir. Sedikit tertawa akibat respon manusia di sana yang memandangnya.

"Kau gila!" Gintoki menyembur, mengacak surai peraknya. Kirimkan tatapan tidak percaya, serta diperciki rasa khawatir di sana. "Bisa-bisanya kau mencoba itu, Sho-chan!"

Shige Shige tertawa. "Tak apa, hanya tertidur, kok, rasanya. Nah, selanjutnya, aku minta tolong Nobume-san untuk menjelaskan," ujar Shige Shige.

Gadis bersurai biru baja bangkit dari sofa. Ia maju ke bagian depan ruangan, menentang _I-pad_ besertanya. Selanjutnya sebuah potret lelaki paruh baya diperlihatkan.

"Pengadilan Sakata Gintoki-san sudah ditetapkan, yakni bulan depan, pada tanggal 13 Februari 2019. Hakim yang bertugas hari itu adalah orang ini. Dia hakim yang subjektif dan menerima suap. Jadi, benar–Sakata-san pasti mendapat eksekusi mati."

"Sangat tidak menguntungkan," respon Isao.

"Tapi justru itu," Nobume membalas. Senyum tipis terbit pada bibirnya. Setipis helai kertas. "Karena hakim ini begitu subjektif dan pasti menerima uang suap untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati … bagaimana kalau ia sendiri melihat Sakata Gintoki mati pada hari itu?"

Kagura melompat girang. Sebuah jawaban hadir di dalam kepala. "Maka, ia pasti akan melapor pada pemerintah kalau Sakata Gintoki sudah mati!"

Nobu Nobu mengangguk. "_Ping_-_pong_!"

"Begini rencananya yang sudah kami diskusikan, Gintoki-san," ujar Nobume. "Kita akan bagi tugas. Okita-san, Kondo-san, dan Hijikata-san bertugas seperti biasa, sebagai polisi yang mengawal sang kriminal. Di sana, Tsukuyo-san akan berperan sebagai seorang wanita yang suaminya terbunuh dan ia yang bertugas menarik pelatuk untuk '_membunuh'_ Sakata-san. Tapi, karena semua orang yang masuk dan keluar gedung persidangan akan diperiksa, maka, Kondo-san nanti akan menyelipkan pistol ke dalam tas Tsukuyo-san. Dia juga yang akan merebut pistol sesudah Tsukuyo-san menembak Sakata-san, agar tidak ada kecurigaan bila nanti dipertanyakan senjata api miliknya hilang ke mana."

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya pelan. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dan rasanya tepat untuk menyela–tapi, ia tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Iris darah bergulir ke bawah, lalu dibalut kelopak mata sesaat.

"Selanjutnya, Kagura-san akan meyakinkan media dan hakim dengan berperan sebagai adik Sakata-san yang berduka karena kematian kakaknya," Nobume mengempas napas perlahan. "Untuk membuat ini tampak nyata, Sakata-san harus menaruh kantung darah di balik jasnya. Tapi, sekali lagi, sebelum masuk ke ruang sidang, Sakata-san pasti diperiksa lebih dahulu. Maka itu, ketika Tsukuyo-san akan menembak, Okita-san akan dengan cepat menyelipkan kantung darah dengan materi anti peluru di bagian belakang bungkusnya, jadi peluru tidak akan menembus dada. Sampai sini ada pertanyaan?"

Gintoki menggeleng pelan. Ia mendengarkan.

"Baiklah," Nobume melanjutkan. "Untuk membuat Sakata-san _mati_ seketika, ampul berisi obat itu akan dicampur dengan kantung darah. Sehabis Tsukuyo-san menembak, Okita-san akan bertindak seolah-olah memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menekan bagian '_luka'_. Di sana, Okita-san perlu sedikit menggores kulit Sakata-san dan membuat luka betulan, agar darah artifisial bercampur obat yang tercecer dapat segera masuk dan menimbulkan efeknya. Terakhir, Sakata-san akan dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat Tokugawa Nobu Nobu-san bekerja, agar dia bisa mengeluarkan surat kematian. Jadi, setelah ini …," Nobume terhenti sesaat.

"Sakata Gintoki tidak akan ada lagi di dunia."

Shige Shige mengerjap melihat gurat wajah sang surai perak. "Sakata-san?" panggilnya, memutuskan mencari tahu alasan di balik ekspresi yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Aku …," Gintoki melirih. Ia mengusap tengkuk. "Kalian melakukan terlalu banyak. Maksudku–kalian tidak memiliki kewajiban membantuku sampai begini. Lagipula, bukankah mata dibalas mata dan nyawa dibalas nyawa? Hukuman mati terdengar adil bagiku," ujar Gintoki, menelusuri setiap pasang mata di sana. Mencari jawaban.

Sebab, sungguh–ia tak paham. "Kalian melawan identitas kalian sendiri sebagai polisi. Kalau Tsukuyo dan Kagura, aku mengerti–tapi, kalian?"

Tsukuyo dan Kagura saling menoleh pada satu sama lain. Ucapan Gintoki tak salah. Tak ada alasan bagi kepolisian untuk melakukan ini.

Isaburo tersenyum tipis. "Kami hanya mengikuti perintah atasan yang absolut, Sakata-san."

Shige Shige tersenyum timpang. Pernyataan Isaburo disambut anggukan oleh Nobume.

"Dan kau, Sho-chan, kau sudah selesai balas budi. Itu cukup. Bukankah kaubilang ingin jadi polisi baik, yang adil?"

Shige Shige mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Secara teknis, aku adil. Aku tetap membawamu ke ranah pengadilan dan menjatuhimu eksekusi; sesuai keinginan mereka si kerah putih dan masyarakat."

Gintoki menatapnya sesaat, lalu mendesah lelah. Ia menekan pelipis. Tidak percaya.

Lalu, Isao akhirnya bertanya. Satu hal yang menjadi ikhtisar semua ini. "Lalu, apakah kau tidak ingin hidup lagi, Sakata-san?"

Gintoki terdiam. Ia membeku, lalu melihat ke arah Toshiro. Lelaki itu membalas sorotan iris darah dengan biru samudra dalam yang sama seriusnya. Mengandung afeksi dan kasih yang sebetulnya telah ada di dalam sana, sejak lama.

_Dulu aku memang pikir lebih baik mati. Tapi … jadi egois bukan pilihan._

"Begini saja," ujar Shige Shige. "Hijikata-san?"

Toshiro sedikit tersentak. Membalas singkat, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Sebagai polisi yang patuh hukum … menurutmu, apa baiknya?"

"Aku tidak mau," Toshiro membalas seketika. Tidak ada jeda untuk berpikir. Tak ada keraguan, lebih-lebih sebuah perasaan bimbang. Itu jelas, baginya. Betul-betul tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Gintoki tertawa kecil. Menunduk. Merasa ini waktunya berhenti berharap. Ah–ia akui, ia begitu kontradiktif. Namun mendengar jawaban tidak dari orang yang ia kasihi–tetap saja, beda.

_Sudah pasti, ya._

"Aku tidak mau Sakata Gintoki mati."

Untuk kata-kata yang termuntah itu, Gintoki geming.

"Kurasa …," Toshiro menahan kata-katanya di sudut lidah. Lalu ia melihat Gintoki. Iris samudra itu betemu netra darah. "Shouyo juga tidak mau, Gintoki."

Kagura tersenyum lebar. Shige Shige mendekati Gintoki, lalu ulurkan tangan.

"Dengar, kan? Ayo dicoba, Sakata-san."

Gintoki tertawa tipis.

_Benar-benar, deh._

_Orang-orang ini sungguh absurd, Shouyo._

.

.

.

Kagura menaruh jari telunjuk di hadapan bibir merah muda pucat. Sougo mengangguk, melepas sepatu, lalu memberi sekantung sitrun pada sang gadis berhelai senja.

"_Ojamashimasu_," si pemilik surai kastanya keruh berujar kecil. "Sudah bangun?"

"Belum, tuh," balas Tsukuyo. Ia mengarahkan iris _lavender_ ke arah kamar. Maka, Sougo melangkah, melongok ke dalam kamar. Di sana, si surai perak masih terbaring lemas di atas kasur dengan tempo napas yang teratur. Sadar bahwa entitas si iris _vermillion_ ada di sana, Toshiro yang terduduk di sisi kasur menoleh melalui bahu.

"Oi," sapa Toshiro. Sougo mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekat. Melihat wajah kalem si Monster Putih. Begitu tenang, begitu–damai.

"Kau tidak tidur, Hijikata-san?" tanya Sougo, sadar akan gurat kehitaman di bawah mata sang helai sepekat bulu gagak. Toshiro menggeleng, menekan batang hidung.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Toshiro. "Napasnya lemah sekali, tahu? Aku benar-benar–takut, kalau sewaktu-waktu itu akan berhenti. Meski hari ini lebih mending daripada kemarin–seolah-olah napasnya benar-benar sudah tidak ada."

Toshiro ingat tengah malam tadi ia sampai tahap di mana ia menaruh telinga di atas dada Gintoki–hanya untuk memastikan denyut lemah yang senantiasa berdetak konstan.

Sougo mengangguk atas jawaban itu. "Oh, ya, Kondo-san dan yang lainnya menitip salam. Karena kasus ini, kepolisian dan media heboh semua. Mereka sibuk dan tidak bisa datang. Shige Shige-san masih berusaha meredamnya dan Nobu Nobu-san sendiri mengurus surat kematian Sakata-san, agar tampak resmi. Sehabis ini mungkin Imai-san akan membantunya mencari identitas baru."

Kali ini, giliran Toshiro yang mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu, Toshiro mengusap sudut mata. Kaget kala kelopak bertirai bulu mata perak itu timbulkan pergerakan. Sougo mengerjap, panggilan menjadi stimulan untuk kesadaran, "Sakata-san?"

Sadar ada sesuatu, Kagura dan Tsukuyo ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Gin-chan?" sang gadis melirih kecil, lalu naik ke atas kasur perlahan, duduk di samping kepala perak.

Saat pelupuk itu terangkat perlahan, tatapan sayu diperlihatkan. Gintoki mengerang lembut. Pandangan masih bersepai sebelum akhirnya menyatu. Saat wajah Toshiro adalah satu hal yang kali pertama ia lihat, Gintoki tersenyum lebar. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Hehe …."

"Oh, iya," Sougo menyeletuk. "Nobu Nobu-san bilang, _after effect_ obat ini adalah ciri-ciri seperti orang mabuk."

Kagura mengangguk paham. "Pantas saja tampang Gin-chan lebih tolol lagi."

"Gintoki?" Toshiro menyebut namanya, pelan. Lelaki beriris biru samudra dalam kira Gintoki tak memiliki tenaga. Maka, ada keterkejutan yang amat sangat ketika kedua telapak tangan Gintoki menangkap sisi pipinya, lalu membawanya mendekat, dan mempertemukan dua bibir.

Tsukuyo menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. "Oh, _whoa_."

Toshiro sendiri tidak menyangka, tapi tidak melepas pula. Malah, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Gintoki.

_Bibirnya kering_, Toshiro mengecup singkat.

_Bukankah kita seharusnya keluar? _Sougo melirik pada Kagura. Si gadis menjulurkan lidah, mengangkat bahu.

Setelah tautan bibir singkat itu lepas, Gintoki merentangkan lengan. Ia melingkarkannya pada pundak Toshiro, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Berhasil, kan?"

Toshiro menarik napas, lalu menghelanya lega. Ia menaruh kepala pada perpotongan leher sang perak. "Kau membuat orang khawatir, idiot."

"Ah," Sougo ingat. "Shige Shige-san menitipkan pesan untukmu, Sakata-san."

"Hm?"

"Katanya," kata Sougo, menggulirkan iris _vermillon_ ke atas, mengingat-ingat. "_Objektif kedua dari membuat _Acute Project_ adalah, karena selain berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, aku juga menjanjikanmu bahagia, Sakata-san. Kuharap hal itu sudah terealisasikan melalui pertemuanmu dengan Hijikata-san."_

Gintoki mengerjap. Melepaskan pelukannya. "…. Bedebah, sejak awal tidak ada peraturan ketiga. Berarti kurasa tinggal dengan Hijikata-kun sudah diputuskan, dari awal?"

Sougo tersenyum. "Tidak heran. Di hari penangkapanmu, aku diberi perintah langsung oleh Sasaki-san untuk pergi membawa Hijikata-san menginspeksi daerah itu. Atasan sudah tahu kau ada di sana. Kurasa Shige Shige-san juga sudah menyelidiki dulu tentang Hijikata-san sebelum ia memutuskan menaruhmu di rumahnya."

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari awal kita menari-nari di telapak tangannya."

Tsukuyo membalas itu dengan tawa lembut. Bahagia. "Tak apa, kan? Berakhir dengan baik, kok."

Kagura mengangguk-angguk. Ia tergelak. "Gin-chan, sukses, ya?"

Gintoki mendengus melalui hidung. Lalu, ia melihat orang di sekelilingnya. Senyum terbit, sehalus gores pensil, pada bibirnya.

"Ya," ujarnya. "Sukses."

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim panas datang perlahan. Menyisir ranting dan milyaran daun hijau. Memberi rasa adem dengan kecupan lembut pada setiap insan. Meski sang surya rasa-rasanya bertindak keterlaluan, musim panas ialah sesuatu yang diharapkan.

Ya–bagaimana tidak? Segala kemeriahan, festival menyenangkan, kembang api riuh meletus di angkasa–seluruh hal itu, terasa begitu meneduhkan hati.

Maka itu, sebelum laksanakan hasrat untuk bersenang-senang malam ini, Gintoki kini mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan. Ia menutup mata untuk sesaat. Lalu saat iris darah itu kembali tampak ke permukaan, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Ia duduk bersila, meski alas bebatuan terasa membakar. Dupa telah dinyalakan, dua buah _onigiri_ menjadi persembahan.

"Shouyo," Gintoki memulai. "Sudah 8 tahun sejak kematianmu."

Sontak, memori itu tumpah ruah. Segalanya hadir dalam kepala. Sejak awal, hingga sekarang. Satu per satu momen yang tak akan dapat ia lupakan. Baik itu yang penuh duka mau pun dikecup oleh suka. Baik itu yang timbulkan sesak, dirundung lara, mau pun yang dibalut bahagia dan cengiran cerah.

"Kupikir, hidup tidak akan lebih baik kala itu. Apa pun yang kulakukan, bagaimana pun dunia berputar–kupikir waktuku sudah berhenti. Kupikir kau lah titik hentiku. Bodoh, _nggak_, sih?" Gintoki tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, dunia menunjukkanku–kalau, memang nyatanya tidak hanya hal pahit yang ada di sini. _Bayangin_, deh, Shouyo. Kalau orang tuaku tidak membuangku, maka aku tidak akan ke panti asuhan Otose. Kalau aku tidak bertemu Otose, aku tidak akan menjadi anakmu. Kalau aku tidak menjadi putramu, aku tak akan mengalami kematianmu, sekaligus saat-saat di mana aku balas dendam untuk itu," ujar Gintoki, lalu menarik napas. Senyum tak lesap barang secuil.

"Kalau aku tidak membunuh sekian banyak orang dan Sho-chan tidak membantuku, aku tak akan bisa bertemu Hijikata-kun. Aneh, ya? Mereka bilang, moral, kemanusiaan, kebahagiaan, berbanding lurus dengan perbuatan baik. Tanpa perbuatan baik, maka jangan harap bisa bahagia. Tapi justru melalui perbuatan buruk itu–aku bertemu Hijikata-kun."

Gintoki mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama. Di mana keduanya akan bertengkar bagai anjing dan kucing.

"Ah! Aku tidak membenarkan perbuatanku, sih. Membunuh tetaplah salah. Nyawa adalah hal berharga yang tak boleh dihabisi, bahkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Itu satu hal yang sangat pasti. Tapi … kurasa, kalau ada eksistensi yang namanya Tuhan," Gintoki tertawa kecil. "Mungkin Ia menghendaki ini, supaya ada satu manusia-Nya yang bahagia. Setidaknya, sebelum mati."

Gintoki bangkit dari duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana tiga per empat, ia mengusap bagian atas nisan. Sebuah nama terukir indah di bagian depannya. Dicetak dengan warna emas, mengkilat diterpa cahaya mentari.

"Karena itu, Shouyo, terima kasih sudah pernah ada di hidupku," ujar Gintoki. Sebuah penutupan. "Suatu hari nanti–tidak sekarang–aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan ... aku bahagia sekarang. Dengan Hijikata-kun. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sesudah itu, Gintoki mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan terbuka. Bunyi tepak terdengar. Ia tersenyum, membalik tubuhnya. Tak jauh dari sana, Toshiro bersandar di balik pohon rindang, mengapit rokok di antara sela jemarinya–hanya seperti biasa. Setelah sadar Gintoki mendekat, lelaki itu bertanya singkat, "Sudah?"

Gintoki mengangguk. Menyentil sudut bibir. Ia langsung merangkul sang lelaki beriris biru samudra dalam.

"Tadi, berdoa soal apa saja?"

Gintoki memiringkan kepala. Berpura untuk berpikir. "Apa, ya? Rahasia, Hijikata-kun~!"

Toshiro mendengus. Ia melepas rangkulan Gintoki. Sebagai gantinya, ia menelusupkan jemarinya sendiri di antara jemari Gintoki. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Ehh~? Bukankah kita akan ke festival musim panas? Bersama Kagura dan yang lain."

Toshiro mengangkat bola mata ke atas. "Oh. Benar juga. Ya sudah, ayo pulang dan tidur siang."

Gintoki merengut. "Tidur siang?" ujar sang lelaki, lalu menendang sudut bibir. Ada rasa jahil mendadak. "Bukannya mau _main_? Sudah lama kita _nggak_ melakukan_nya_, kan?"

Langkah Toshiro terhenti. Ia melepas rokok dari kedua belah bibir, lalu menoleh ke samping. Gintoki tersenyum kaku. "Maaf, bercanda."

"Oh, mau _main_?" Toshiro mengulas seringai tipis. "Ya sudah, siap-siap saja ke festival musim panas dengan sakit pinggang."

Gintoki menggeleng.

"Eh, tidak, hanya bercanda! Hijikata-kun? Hijikata-kun!"

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N**:

_Yosh_, _owari_! Ahh~ akhirnya kelar. _Thank you guys_ udah mau baca sampai sini! Oh ya, sebelum lanjut _author note_-nya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tegaskan. Satu, _henbane_ adalah tumbuhan yang berbahaya. Meski akan sulit menemukannya di Indonesia, tapi apa pun itu, jangan menggunakan narkotika dan obat-obatan medis dengan salah. Kedua, alkoloid adalah senyawa bersifat basa yang berkhasiat sebagai obat. Sementara itu, psikoaktif adalah obat yang bereaksi pada sistem saraf pusat. Obat-obatan seperti stimulan dan depresan termasuk dalam golongan obat psikoaktif. Ketiga, _fun fact_, _scopolamine_ (skopolamin) adalah senyawa kimia yang sangat berbahaya. Tahu _truth serum_ yang biasa digunakan dalam drama kepolisian? _Truth serum_ atau obat kejujuran adalah hal yang nyata, berbahan dasar skopolamin ini.

Penjelasan singkatnya, cara obat kejujuran ini bekerja adalah, ketika skopolamin diberikan pada seseorang, senyawa itu semacam menghambat bagian-bagian atau "rantai" di otak yang bertugas membuat memori. Karena itu, semisalnya seorang kriminal diberikan serum kejujuran, lalu membuat kebohongan, dia tidak akan bisa mengulang kebohongan yang dia buat ketika ditanya lagi, karena dia tidak mengingatnya. Ini baik untuk mengungkap kejahatan.

Ironisnya, skopolamin juga digunakan untuk hal buruk. Orang yang diberikan skopolamin dalam dosis tinggi bisa dimanfaatkan oleh penjahat karena mereka tidak akan memiliki ingatan atau memori sesudahnya. Orang yang diberikan skopolamin juga akan tampak biasa saja, karena itu penjahat bisa menyuruh mereka melakukan banyak hal demi keuntungannya sendiri tanpa membuat orang lain curiga. Tidak terlihat kalau korban baru saja diracuni obat. Bahkan, ada kasus di mana seorang wanita tidak sadar kalau dirinya habis diperkosa karena dibuat mengonsumsi skopolamin.

(Saya mendapat pengetahuan ini dari laman Kompasiana dan beberapa _websites_ lainnya.).

Karena itu, hati-hati, ya, _guys_, kalau ada yang menawarkan minuman atau makanan. TAPI! Yang paling penting bukan menghindari orang jahat seperti itu. Yang paling penting adalah JANGAN menjadi orang jahat seperti itu!

Mengulas satu hal lagi, Gintoki (di kisah ini) juga bilang, nyawa adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dihabisi oleh siapa pun, bahkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. _So_, _if you are thinking about suicide right now_, _I dare you to tell me your stories_. _I'll listen to you and I hope I can help you_. _Do not search for drugs, nor an instant way to release yourself from pain. Because_ _you are not alone;_ _you can do it_! _It's okay to feel sad, but don't let it consume you_. _So_, _hang in there and fight_! :D

Oke, mari bahas lagi soal cerita ini. Jadi, segala macam obat-obatan atau pun tindakan dalam kisah ini, jangan ditiru, ya. Saya mendapat inspirasi memalsukan kematian Gintoki dari kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Pasti tahu, kan, di mana Juliet meminum obat dan tampak seperti orang mati? Nah, di cerita itu, William Shakespeare menggunakan tanaman _hebenon_ (mungkin plesetan _henbane_) sebagai bahan dasar obat yang diminum Juliet. Karena **Acute** sepenuhnya kisah fiktif, tentu saja tidak semudah itu membuat obat tidur dengan efek seperti orang mati, apalagi di dunia nyata ini. Jadi jangan coba-coba menjalankan trik semacam ini, ya, karena selain tidak realistis, ini berbahaya. :")

Oke! Jadi itu saja, kira-kira. _Once again_, _thank you_ udah mau baca sampai sini. _I have a lot of fun while writing this_. _So_, _I also hope you find it enjoyable reading this_. Saya mengetik ini ketika ada di tengah-tengah UN. Saat _chapter_ ini terbit, saya pasti sudah tidak berada dalam jenjang SMA. Karena itu, fanfiksi ini jugalah semacam simbol perpisahan saya pada kehidupan sekolah selama 12 tahun lebih. Oh, ya, salah satu alasan mengapa jarak kematian antara Shouyo dan pertemuan Gintoki-Toshiro adalah 6 tahun, itu karena pertama kali saya mengenal dunia fanfiksi dan menulis adalah 6 tahun lalu, saat kelas 1 SMP.

_Okay, then, my readers_, _see you in the next story_!

**P.S** : Oh, ya, ada _epilog_! Silakan di-_check_. :)

**3 April 2019**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Gin-san, _otsukaresama_ _deshita_!"

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, lalu membalas, "_Otsukaresama_."

Shimura Shinpachi mengulum senyum tipis. Berikutnya, Tae memanggil namanya, menyerahkan sekantung plastik. Maka, Shinpachi segera mengambilnya, menyodorkannya teruntuk sang surai perak. "Untukmu, Gin-san."

"Oh?" Gintoki mengintip melalui celah, lalu tersenyum senang. "_Arigato."_

"Dihabiskan, ya, Gin-san!" balas Tae, ikut tersenyum lebar. Gintoki mengangguk. Meski ia tak yakin dapat mengonsumsi benda serupa abu jelaga ini. Puji Tuhan koki yang bekerja di kafe ini bukanlah Tae. Tak lama, pintu kafe itu kembali dibuka. Denting bel di atasnya menarik perhatian. Kagura menarik napas, lalu menghelanya pelan.

"_Tadaima_," ujar sang gadis, lesu. "Patsuan, aku belum makan! Aku minta _onigiri_, _aru_."

"_Okaeri_," sahut Shinpachi. "Kuliah malam itu berat, ya?"

Kagura mengangguk. Melihat sang kakak ada di sana, ia langsung mendekap Gintoki, nyaris terlelap. Gintoki tergelak kecil, mengusap-usap surai jingga yang kini telah tumbuh hingga sepunggung. "Aku harus pulang, Hijikata-kun sudah mencariku."

"Oh, baik, _aru. _Omong-omong ... Toshi hari ini ulang tahun, kan?"

Gintoki mengangguk. "Tapi, aku masih bingung soal hadiahnya. Lebih baik aku memberinya apa?"

Kagura tersenyum–bagai iblis kecil, sungguh. "Gin-chan, itu sangat, sangat, mudah ..."

.

"Baik. Iya, aku tahu, Kondo-san," Toshiro mengangguk, meski lelaki di seberang telepon tak akan melihatnya. "_Ha'i_. Baiklah. _Otsukare_."

Lalu, sambungan telepon itu diputus. Toshiro menghela napas, lalu sandarkan punggung pada kursi. Ia tak repot-repot bangkit dari kursi kala mendengar suara kunci dibuka. Sebab, ia sudah tahu bahwa Gintoki akan muncul dari sana, kirimkan cengiran bodoh seperti biasa. Nah, kan. Toshiro tendang sudut bibir tipis.

"_Tadaima_," ujar Gintoki, melepas jaket dan menaruhnya di gantungan.

"_Okaeri_," Toshiro membalas. Barulah setelah itu dia berdiri dari kursi, mendekat ke arah pintu masuk. Tawa Gintoki pecah jadi serpihan. Sebab sang iris biru samudra dalam persis bagai anak anjing yang menunggu tuannya pulang. Toshiro mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Gintoki. Punggung si surai perak menyentuh pintu, bersandar di sana. Menurunkan pelupuk, Gintoki menikmati ketika bibir lembab itu mengecupnya.

Maka Gintoki melepas kantung plastik yang ia bawa, menjatuhkannya ke atas pualam. Menangkup kedua pipi Toshi, Gintoki memperdalam cumbuan itu. Ia sengaja membuka kedua belah bibir agar lidah Toshiro dapat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hnn–"

Gintoki melenguh pendek ketika lidah itu menjarah langit-langit mulutnya, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan decak yang memabukkan. Untuk tuntutan oksigen, Toshiro melepas tautan itu sesaat. Mengusap sudut bibir Gintoki sementara si iris darah meraup napas.

"Hei," Gintoki memanggil.

"Hm?"

"_Happy birthday_, Hijikata-kun."

Toshiro tersenyum tipis. "Mana hadiahku?"

Gintoki tertawa. "Tiket satu malam bersama Gin-san?" ujarnya.

Ada dengusan diberikan, lalu bibir Toshiro berlabuh pada perpotongan tengkuk di perak, menghisap lembut di sana.

"Nnh." Gintoki menahan napas ketika merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Mengekspektasi ruam merah di sana yang bertahan hingga dua hari ke depan.

"Kalau begitu," Toshiro berujar. "Aku ingin mengambil hadiahku sekarang."

Gintoki tertawa. Ciuman diberikan pada bibir. Dalam, lembut. Sekaligus menuntut dan inginnya memonopoli untuk sisa malam. Terakhir, sang surai perak mengecup ujung hidung Toshiro.

"Ya sudah, sini," ujar Gintoki. Sepenuhnya serahkan diri. "Diambil saja."


End file.
